Heroines Destiny: The Hero Pokemon's Shine
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: The Anime Heroines that you know will get Hero Pokemon, a new type of Pokemon spanning from other worlds. Join them to see how they meet for the first time and how they formed the wonderful bond of Partners-for-Life. As of now, you will see Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Hilda. More might come in the future.
1. Mysteries of the Hero Pokemon

_**Chapter 1: The Mysteries of Hero Pokemon**_

**Hi everyone, this is another, well, side story I decided to do. Now, if you're a huge Pokemon (anime) fan, you would know about Misty, May, and Dawn. **

**Misty is the Gym leader of Cerulean City, and is the first Heroine (in case you don't know, Heroine is defined as a female Hero, but they also are called a Hero) to join Ash along his quest, well, at first to pay off her bike, but that's not the case later. She joined Ash in the Kanto and Johto regions and in the Orange Islands. She is currently being the Gym leader in Cerulean, but rumored that someday, she may rejoin Ash on his quests.**

**May joined Ash in the Hoenn region and the Kanto region 2nd trip, and is a top coordinator. She is currently doing contests in the Johto league.**

**Dawn joined Ash, and is a currently traveling in the Sinnoh Region, but she just started her way to becoming a top coordinator. **

**Now, I'm sure we all know that there are countless Pokemon to be found all over the world. 4 Generations by far and 493 Pokemon total as of this point, including forms, which count as one Pokemon. Most of us also know that there are many types of Pokemon, I don't mean type types such as Electric or Grass, althought is it true, I mean like Rare Pokemon, City Pokemon, Mountainous Pokemon, Legendary Pokemon, you get my point. **

**However, there is a new story in which very, very few people know about. And that is, that there Pokemon even rarer and some say stronger than legendaries. Hard to believe, isn't it, well it's true! Some say these Pokemon are from the legendaries themselves, others think that they are from another world, just like Deoxys, and still other say they are a new breed of Pokemon. Either way, these Pokemon are considered an unknown, yet incredibly powerful Pokemon, that can surpass the Legendaries, even the most Powerful. They are called 'Hero Pokemon'.**

**Now, the number of Hero Pokemon in the Pokemon world is supposably less than the number of legendaries, but that might not be true. However, there are a chosen # of Hero Pokemon that are an elite level, perhaps even masters themselves. **

**What's so different about them, you might ask? Well, besides their powers, one huge difference that makes them, not like legendaries all that much, but more like normal wild Pokemon/city Pokemon. And that is, 'more compassionate for Humans'**

**Yes, that's right, Legendaries are hard to find, and so are Hero Pokemon. However, legends say that these incredible Pokemon has known to have close bonds with certain humans, and that they actually choose, by fate, their permanent partner, or partner-for-life, throughout the entire world, no matter who it may be. They are also known to possess other worldly powers, something that can never be possessed in this world. Regardless though, many Hero Pokemon are considered to be as nice as can be, if treated that way. **

**Now, they have attacks that are obviously different from even legendaries, thus giving them an advantage. However, up to this point, there are no new types, well, without using their true powers. And there is one more trait that makes them like humans as well, 'they can speak human and can walk like one, too'.**

**So, in this case, they are like humans, normal pokemon, and legendary Pokemon. With these 3 traits, they are truly unique Pokemon. **

**Hero Pokemon are known to be random when it comes to finding their true partner in life. However, this story deals with 3 Special Girls, the ones you should recognize. This is the story of 3 Girls who each one comes across a different Hero Pokemon of the same series. **

**Misty, the lover and soon-to-be master of the Water type Pokemon, will have her hands on her ultimate dream Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, a Water and Ice type. **

**May, a Coordinator who strives to be the best and impress his younger brother, Max, will have her hands on the cutest and smartest Pokemon, Tails the Fox (Miles "Tails" Prower), an Electric and Flying type. **

**Dawn, a Coordinator who wants to be the top coordinator at the footsteps of her mother, will have her hands on the Martial Arts Pokemon, Knuckles the Echidna, the Fire and Fighting type (I think a ground type would also suit him considering he can dig underground, but Fire and Fighting is a better match, and you can only have 2 types XD). **

**So, in the next chapter, I will start with Misty who will meet Sonic and will fall in love with him, really, really quickly, and some fun with them, Ash, and Brock. After that that, I will do May and Tails, then Dawn and Knuckles, so until then, see ya!**


	2. Misty and Sonic: The Water Pkmn Masters

_**Chapter 2- Misty and Sonic: Masters of the Water Pokemon**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokemon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world, or anything of the Pokemon world.**_

**Ok, so it's now time to get this show on the road. I'm sure those who read the last chapter that were impatient wants me to start the first story right away. And for those who were either patient or those who didn't have to wait (for obvious reasons), well, whatever, those who were patient, good for you. But, I'm sure by now you're thinking,**_**" When will she stop speaking and start the story?"**_** If you're thinking something like that right now, I'll start right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Since I'm planning on doing certain events with Ash and Brock with Misty and Sonic, a time before they meet should come to order.

(1 Year before Misty meets Ash)

It was a beautiful day in Cerulean City. The town is thriving and energetic. Everyone knows about the Cerulean Gym, where the 3 Beautiful sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily, acted as both Gym Leaders and star performers. Daisy would be considered the oldest of the sisters, so she's the leader. Now, there is a 4th sister in the gang, but she's too young and inexperienced to perform, even by watching her sisters perform. In fact, she is still just a little young of starting her own journey with her water Pokemon. But, she is tough and she is active across the Gym, helping out with the Pokemon, and learning new things. This girl's name is Misty!

Now, it was at this day where Misty finally started to learn the ways of battling. She would watch a Gym Battle with a Pokemon Trainer (male) vs. Daisy. Violet acted as the judge, and Lily watched as well.

Violet announces, "This will an official battle between the Pokemon Trainer (Brawlers might think this is the same Pokemon Trainer from Brawl, where he had a Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. Well, the Ivysaur and Charizard didn't evolve at all at this time.), and Daisy the gym leader. This will be a one on one battle with no time limit (btw, have you ever seen a Gym leader battle where there was ever a time limit, seriously o.o). Let the battle begin!"

Daisy exclaimed, "I'll send out my Pokemon first if you don't mind. Starmie, I choose you." Starmie pops out of its Pokeball and says, "Hi-ya".

Pokemon Trainer follows up, "Go, Squirtle". Squirtle Appears from its Pokeball and says, "Squirtle".

Daisy makes the first move. "Alright Starmie, start with a Water Gun." Starmie shoots a Water Gun towards Squirtle, but the Pokemon Trainer counters it. "Squirtle, Dodge it!" Squirtle successfully dodges it.

Now it's the Pokemon Trainer's Turn. "Now use Tackle".

Squirtle charges head on towards Starmie and hits it. Daisy makes her move. "Starmie, try your Swift attack."

Stars from Starmie (o.o) head towards Squirtle. Pokemon Trainer thought, "_Swift never misses, so dodging it is not an option, so instead..."_ Then shouts, "Squirtle use Withdraw". Squirtle got into its shell, and the attack was hitting the shell, but was doing very little damage. "Way to go, Squirtle"

Squirtle happily said, "Squirtle, Squirtle."

Misty was surprised, "Amazing move! Using Withdraw to protect from swift when it's not dodgeable, just amazing."

Both battles at the same time shouted to their Pokemon, "Now use Water Gun"! Both Pokemon squirted Water Gun towards each other, and has collided. They struggle to get their Water Gun through the other.

Daisy cheered, "Come on Starmie, you can do it, push harder."

Pokemon Trainer cheered. "You can do it, Squirtle, I believe in you."

Both Pokemon pushed harder with the Water Gun, but Squirtle's was even harder than Starmie's. Starmie couldn't hold on as it takes a direct hit from Squirtle's powerful Water Gun attack, leaving it vulnerable.

Pokemon Trainer made the last move, "Now Squirtle, finish it off with a Skull Bash."

Squirtle got into its shell, then came out quickly and started flying like a missile towards Starmie. Starmie took a hard hit from Squirtle, and fainted.

Violet Announced, "Starmie is unable to battle, and Squirtle wins. The victory goes to the Pokemon Trainer."

Pokemon Trainer jumped for his victory and said to his Pokemon, "Way to go, Squirtle!" Squirtle hugged it trainer and said, "Squirtle, Squirtle".

Daisy sighed, "Starmie, return." Starmie, worn out from the battle, was returned to its Pokeball. "That was an awesome performance you gave out there, you deserve a long break now."

Misty said, "Oh no, Daisy lost... No matter, it was still a great fight."

10 Minutes Later!

Daisy stated, "Pokemon Trainer, that was a great battle you gave me. And you're pretty cute, too. As proof of your victory, take the Cascadebadge".

Pokemon Trainer thanked Daisy and exclaimed, "Alright, I got the Cascadebadge!" Squirtle jumped for joy, "Squirtle, Squirtle!"

So, Pokemon Trainer, after a few minutes, started to leave the Gym with Squirtle. Daisy said as she was waving goodbye, "Goodbye P-Trainer, take care of yourself. Good Luck with your rest of your journey."

Pokemon Trainer replied, "Thanks-a-lot. Hope to see you again." Squirtle waved back, "Squiiiiirtle!"

Violet waved, "Bye Squirtle, have a good time."

Lily waved, "Take care of yourself as well, along with your friends."

Misty waved as well, "Bye Bye."

They watched as the 2 walk until they were out of sight.

Daisy happily sighed, "Such a good person he was, don't usually get that kind of kindness very often."

Lily replied, "You got that right."

Violet happily thought, "I hope he finds the girl of his dreams someday."

Misty blushes.

At night, we see Misty at her room, wondering about her own Pokemon.

She thought while looking up, "I wonder. When will I have my own Pokemon? When will I have my chance to shine? When will I perform? (Sigh), I wish I could get my own dream Pokemon." She laid back in her bed, still looking up, "I want a Pokemon who isn't afraid of just about anything. I want a partner who will always be there with me wherever I go. I want a Pokemon who can... who can talk like a human. A Pokemon who has amazing abilities, who looks good, and who is always on the good side. I want a partner who I can always depend on, a Pokemon who is definitely a Water type, maybe another type too. Most Importantly, I want a Pokemon... who will always love me no matter what." She blushes, then she gets under her covers and goes to sleep, thinking about her dream Pokemon.

She may not know it, but a Star in the sky is glowing right now, about to make her dream Pokemon wish come true.

The Next Morning!

Another Beautiful Day outside. Misty decides to play outside the Cerulean Gym today. She wanders off into a quiet section of the city, away from other people, and near a beautiful lake. Misty recently discovers about this quiet spot, and her sisters don't know she comes here, because she always come back to the Gym before dark.

Misty played with her Staryu. Her sisters gave Staryu as a playmate for Misty, so she wouldn't be bored.

About 1 hour after they started playing, a strange sound was heard nearby. Misty was shocked to hear that sound.

"What was that? Hmm, Staryu return."

The sound was heard again, but this time it was louder.

Misty started being scared, "That sound, it sounds like footsteps, and someone going real fast."

The sound was heard yet again, but it was even louder.

Misty started shaking in fear, "It's coming this way, I can feel it. Ehhhhhhh."

The sound finally stopped and the blue figure started walking towards.

Misty became even more scared now, "Ohhhh, n-n-n-n-no, i-i-i-it'ssss coming this w-w-w-way, towards m-m-m-me."

The figure was fully exposed to Misty. He approached Misty even more.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want with me. P-P-P-P-Please don't hurt meeeeeeeee."

The Hero Pokemon started speaking, "Hey, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. I will never do that."

Misty stopped shaking and being scared, "Really, you're not gonna hurt me?"

"No way, I'm a Hero. I will never do evil things."

"That's a relief. So, What's your name?"

The H. Pokemon finally fully revealed himself. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Misty greeted, "Hi, my name is Misty. Nice to meet you, Sonic."

Misty and Sonic shook hands, meeting each other for the first time.

Misty blushed a little as she took a good look at Sonic. "Hmmm... wow, you are very cute."

Sonic became a bit nervous, "Uh, cute?"

"Yeah, well, to girls, we call people like you cute, or even Handsome as Daisy called one guy one time."

Sonic pondered, "Who is Daisy?"

"Woops, hahaha. Uh, Daisy is my Sister. I have 3 sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Daisy is the oldest, and I'm the youngest."

"Cool!"

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Hmmm, no, I have no parents either; I'm a traveler who travels around the world, finding my Partner for life."

Misty was confused by Sonic's statement, "Partner for life? You mean like a Wife?"

Sonic thought it over of a second. "... I guess you could say that."

"That sounds cool. Uh, by the way, I saw you run, and when you were running you were making a zoom sound. What was all that about?"

"I'm known as the world's fastest hedgehog. In fact, I'm faster than any human or Pokemon in the world, as I can run at speeds over Mach 1, faster than the speed of sound."

Misty became amazed and her eyes sparkle with excitement. "Wow, that sounds so cool. I can't imagine such a unique trait like that."

Sonic thanked her and apologies. "Oh, and sorry I scared you, I was looking to see if someone was nearby, and I heard voices. I guess that was you."

"Yep it sure was."

"I guess you were playing with someone, I saw a Pokemon was with you, if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you're not, it's my Staryu."

"Cool. Let's See... oh yeah. So, I'm guessing that you and Staryu were playing out here in the wide open spaces and near a beautiful lake, right?"

"That's right! By the way, and I'm sorry for saying this, I'm hoping I'm not offending you, but for a talking Hedgehog, which for some reason I'm not freaked out of, you look like you could be a Pokemon."

"Hahahahaha, girl, you would have won that bet."

"...I don't get it."

"What you just said just now. I'm a Pokemon, well more importantly, I'm a Hero Pokemon, but yeah, I am a Pokemon."

Misty became silent and shocked for one minute, thinking about her wish last night.

Sonic tried to snap her out of her state, "Misty, are you okay? You don't seem right. Is there something wrong?"

Boy was she surprised. Misty Screams out of the sky, really, really loudly. So loudly in fact, that nearby Pidgey that was settling here flew off because of the scream. Luckily, none of her Sisters heard her scream. At the same, Sonic covered his ears, shocked of her scream, just now knowing she would be shocked, knowing that she was a talking Pokemon.

Sonic thought while covering his ears, "_Me and my big mouth, why did I have to say I was a talking Pokemon right there?"_

Misty became tired and started panting after that long scream. Sonic tried to cheer her up. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Misty, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Can you ever forgive for shocking you like that?"

Misty became extremely excited, and started approaching Sonic as her Eyes Sparkle. "Ohhhh my, Goooooosh! I can't believe your the one, the one I've been looking for. My wish actually came true. This is the best day of my life!

Sonic became confused, "Uh, wish... What on earth are you talking about?"

Misty explained, "Last night I had a daydream about my perfect Pokemon. YOU (pointing at Sonic) actually fit my dream Pokemon, perfectly. Hold on, what types are you?"

"Oh, hmmm, I'm a Water and Ice type."

Misty had the sparkling eyes again. "Ahhhh, I can't believe it, I actually found my partner. This is definitely the best day of my liiiiife."

Sonic became shocked and thought, "_What is this girl saying. She barley knows me, yet she still seems to like me a lot. Wait, what if this is the girl I was destined to be with, my Partner-for-life. Can this really be her? Wait, what am I feeling?"_

Sonic looks inside of himself, and found that the 7 Emeralds that was stored, but dormant in his body, starting reacted, and his hearted began pumping faster.

"_What's this, the Emeralds, their acting crazy, and my heart is pumping faster, almost as if I was in... Can this really be the girl, the girl I was destined to be with? She seems to really, really like me... Yes, this has to be the girl, she is the one, the one who I will love forever."_

Sonic sighed and smiled. "_It looks like my journey to find my partner as finally come to an end, at last, I have found my partner._ Misty, I was wondering, if I could be with you."

Misty lets out a big gasp, "Really, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, let me explain the situation."

And so, Sonic and Misty sit on the ground, while Sonic was explaining his destiny about finding his partner. After Misty heard the whole thing, she starting jumping for true joy.

Misty exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH, are you really telling me that I can have you as my partner?"

Sonic happily said, "Yes, it's my destiny. What do you say Misty, will you accept?"

Misty happily replied, "YES, of course I'll accept!"

Misty and Sonic hugged really closely and romantically as if they were a true couple. As if they were meant for each other, in which they were.

Misty and Sonic thought in their own minds at the same time, "_Yes, I finally did it. I found the partner of my dreams. I have found, someone to be with for the rest of my life."_

This is truly the beginning of a beautiful relationship/partnership.

Here's what happens next, Sonic and Misty sat down just near the lake, and he told her about the legends of Hero Pokemon. Misty was confused for lots of the parts, but Sonic told her she was a little young to understand everything, and that she would understand everything eventually.

After that, Misty told her about her life, and what she's been going through. Then, she introduced Sonic to Staryu. Sonic and Staryu started speaking. Sonic told Misty he can actually translate and understand Pokemon language completely, seeing as he was a pokemon after all. He told Misty what Staryu thought about Misty, all good stuff.

So after that, they played until sunset. Then, Misty starting speaking to Sonic.

"Sonic, it's time to go."

"Go where?"

"Back to the Cerulean Gym, I'm supposed to go back home before sundown."

"Ok, I know where that building is, I saw it on my way here."

Sonic grabbed Misty and holded her in a romantic way, and Misty called back her Staryu. Sonic said, "Hang on". Then he dashed at Super Sonic speed towards the Gym.

Several Seconds later, they made it back.

Misty got off of Sonic, and now Sonic was kind of nervous.

Misty saw Sonic shaking, "What's wrong, Sonic?"

Sonic was a bit afraid and said, "I'm kind of scared, what if you're sisters don't like the way I look."

"Don't worry, my sisters love seeing gorgeous men, and you definitely fit that type. My sisters will surely love you."

Sonic became calm, "I hope so, Misty, I hope so".

"Ok, then, let's go in."

Misty and Sonic went into the gym, looking for her sisters, so she can introduce him to them.

Misty shouted, "Daisy, Violet, Lily, can you girls come here, I need to show you something?"

Daisy said as the sisters started approaching them, "Ok, Misty were coming."

Suddenly, they stopped when they saw Sonic. Right before their eyes, they started to sparkle and they screamed a little, not like Misty's Scream earlier, as this was also a happy scream.

The 3 Sisters exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, a handsome guy is in our gym right now!"

They got near Sonic really, really, closely.

Daisy spoke, "Excuse me handsome, but what is strong young man doing in our Gym? Are you hear to go on a date with us?"

Misty replied, "Uh, not quite, Daisy. This is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I met him while I was playing with Staryu."

"Sonic, that is such an awesome name." Then suddenly, they stopped being excited for the moment. "Wait a second, did you say a hedgehog?"

"Yeah, but he's human like us. Oh yeah, he's a Pokemon too, aka a Hero Pokemon."

"Oh well that's... wait a second... did she just say..."

All 3 Girls cried, "A POKEMON?" Then, they Screamed out in a non-happy way."

Misty stopped them, "Hold on a sec, sis, we can explain the whole thing, let's go to the living room."

And so, the 5 headed off to the living room, so Sonic and Misty can explain what happened and who Sonic is, and everything about him and Hero Pokemon.

Daisy replied, "WOW! That's was an incredible story. We have never heard of anything so epic like that before."

Sonic said, "Hahaha, thanks. It was a pleasure speaking to you girls. It be fascinating owning this entire Gym."

"And what's even more shocking is the fact that you chose Misty as your 'Partner-for-life'."

Misty started to explain, "Listen, about that-"

Daisy interrupted, "It's ok, Misty, we understand. You're growing up, little sis. You're realizing the true essence and beauty of Pokemon. You have found someone that accepts you for who you truly are. We (starting crying) are you so, proud of you."

Misty started crying as well. "Oh, Daisy, thank you so much!"

Misty and Daisy got up and started hugging each other. Violet and Lily got up as well, crying and hugging, telling Misty that they are proud of her, too.

Sonic starting crying as well, watching the girls hug. Now that the 3 Sisters have accepted Sonic into their home. The adventures of Sonic and Misty have truly begun.

Time has passes as the days gone by. Along the way, Misty knew more and more about Pokemon. Daisy and Sonic both taught her really well. Misty and Sonic played together with the Water Pokemon in the Gym. They laughed, cried, and had happy moments together.

And now, we come to a time just before Misty first meets Ash, about 1 week before they first meet. Misty was 10, and thus she was qualified to start exploring the world on her own. Misty has her first Pokemon to start with, she was given 3 Pokemon: Staryu, who was her long time playmate, Goldeen, who was newly received to her, and Starmie. And of course, she had Sonic as well. The two said and waved a sad goodbye to Daisy, Violet, and Lily, as they also said and waved a bitter farewell to them. And so, they traveled along their way, for Misty's Ultimate Dream, to become a Water Pokemon master. Misty rod on her bike, while Sonic ran/walked depending on the situation.

Misty happily stated, "Ok Sonic, it's you, me, and my 3 other Pokemon. Together, I shall fulfill my dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master."

Sonic said, "That's the spirit, Misty! So... Where are we going to go, first?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to a beautiful lake, far away from Cerulean City, to fish for new Water Pokemon, first. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds great, let's roll."

"Ok. We need to head just south of Viridian City, which means we need to go past Pewter City."

"Do you want me to carry you there, so we can get there within a Day?"

"No, that's ok Sonic. We need to walk/ride there, after all, I've never been out of Cerulean City before, and I want to look around the vast lands of the world, and see new Pokemon, too."

"Ok, I'm right behind you all the way!"

Misty giggled, "Thanks, Sonic."

They headed through Mt. Moon, seeing many cave Pokemon. They went past Pewter City, they rested there one night, then went around Viridian Forest, and went into Viridian City, after another one night sleep there, they finally made to the lake, just south of Viridian City.

Misty said while looking around, "Here we are, Sonic... Wow, this place is so beautiful. Don't you think so, Sonic?"

"Yeah, I sure do, Misty, this place is fascinating."

"Well, shall we get started then, Sonikku?"

"Ok."

Misty got out a lure, and put it in her fishing rod. They both sat down near the lake, side by side, as Misty started fishing. And finally we are at the present time in the Pokemon TV show.

Sonic thought he heard a splash nearby. But he ignored it. After a few seconds, Misty caught something. She and Sonic pulled the line really hard, and there it was, Ash and Pikachu was flying off and fell to the ground.

Misty looked at the two. "Are you ok?"

Ash replied, "Yeah, I'm Fine."

"Not you, the Pokemon."

Sonic said, "That appears to be a Pikachu."

Ash asked, "Can you helps us? Can you tell us if there is a hospital for Pokemon somewhere?"

Sonic answered, "You're just in luck, kid. There's a hospital over there, if you keeping moving, you should make it there within an hour or so."

Ash then saw the flock of Spearow coming, and took Misty's bike.

Misty shouted, "Hey wait, that's my bike."

Ash responded, "Don't worry, I'll give the bike back to you, someday."

Misty said as he rode off, "Waaaait... Darn."

Sonic said to her, "It's ok Misty, we can just pack our stuff, and follow him there. "

"Yeah, good idea."

Misty and Sonic started walking towards Viridian City. As they walk, Sonic noticed a Thunderstorm nearby. They looked up, and saw a Lightning Bolt hit the ground.

Misty was surprised, "Oh my, it hit the ground!"

"Hmm, I just hope no one's nearby when that happened. Misty, it's getting close to nighttime, we should stay here for the night."

"Ok Sonic!"

The next morning!

"So Sonic, did you get a good night sleep?"

"Sure did! So let's roll, on to Viridian City."

"Ok."

As they walk nearby the place where the Lightning hit the ground. They saw Misty's bike burned to a crisp.

Misty cried, "Ohhhh, my bike, my beautiful bike!"

Sonic responded, "Oh my, I wondered what happened to it? I betcha it was that Lightning that did... Hold on, didn't I remember that Pikachu is an Electric pokemon that can cause Thunderstorms?"

Misty became very shocked (no pun intended), "Whaaaaat, are you saying that it was that boy's Pikachu that did this?"

"Hehehe, more than likely, since Lightning itself rarely strikes the ground."

Misty became red hot angry and her eyes look like fire, "Ohhhh, When I get my hands on that Pikachu and the boy, they gonna soooo gonna pay for what they did to my bike!"

Misty took the crisped up bike, and moved on, not thinking about Sonic.

Sonic shouted to Misty, hoping to stop her, "Misty, Waaait! Arrgh, just great, now she's angry, this happened once before. Once she gets angry at something terrible, she doesn't stop. Misty, wait for meeee!"

They walking all the way to town, and in the night time, where they encountered Ash in the Pokemon Center, it was not a pretty sight, not one bit.

Misty growled like an angry dog. She stomps as she let down her bike, and angrily heads towards Ash.

Sonic still attempted to stop Misty, "Misty please calm down! You have to calm down!"

Misty cried angrily to Ash, "You little boy, LOOK what your PIKACHU did you my BIKE, IT'S RUINED! My sisters got me that bike on my 9th Birthday! This is ALL YOUR PIKACHU'S FAULT!"

Sonic desperately tried to stop her, "Misty, I said calm down! Please, please, please, you have to calm down!"

Misty angrily said to Ash, "Well, what do you have to say to yourself, boy, where is your Pikachu?"

Ash, a bit scared, but more worried, said, "Well, my Pikachu is with the Nurse right now, because it's badly injured."

Finally calmed down, Misty replied, "Oh my, is it gonna be okay?"

Sonic sighed and was relieved, "She finally calmed down."

Ash said, "I don't know."

"Oh my, that's terrible, I hope Pikachu gonna be okay", said a worried Misty.

"I hope so, too", said an also worried Sonic.

Pikachu came out of the Nursing room, and Nurse Joy was holding him.

Ash said to Joy, "It's my Pikachu gonna be okay, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy happily replied, "I wouldn't worry Ash, your Pikachu is just fine."

Pikachu saw Ash and said, "Pika Pi!" Ash happily called, "Pikachu!", and they hugged for happiness and joy.

Misty was relieved, "Wow, I'm so glad."

And so was Sonic, "Me too."

And so after that, Team Rocket came along for the first time, but Pikachu stopped Team Rocket, and from that moment on, there's, well, whole Pokemon anime's main dream is to catch the Pikachu.

The Next Morning!

Nurse Joy gave Ash the info he needed. "Well Ash, if you wanna participate in the Pokemon League, your first stop should be Pewter City. You can battle the Gym Leader there and try and earn a badge. But to get there, you'll have to get past Viridian Forest, first."

"Ok, thanks a lot, Nurse Joy. Let's roll Pikachu."

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuu."

Misty stopped them, "Hold IT!"

"W-what it is?"

Misty was still angry from yesterday. "My bike is still burned to a crisp, because of your Pikachu. Pay for it, NOW!"

"But, I don't have any money."

"Then, there is no choice, I will follow you until you pay me back for my bike. That decision stands." Then said to Sonic, "No arguments, ok Sonic?"

Sonic sighed and agreed. He thought, "_We were suppose to go out into the world on our own, but I guess having a friend along would be fun, besides, the more the merrier, right?" _

Ash said to them, "Uh ok, I guess we should get going now."

They started walking together.

Sonic whispered to Misty, "Misty, This isn't exactly our type of journey I was expecting us to have. We were suppose to spend it alone."

Misty replied, "I know that Sonic, but I need my bike to be repaired, and Ash is gonna pay for it, no matter what!"

"Ok, have it your way. _I'm sure were have a blast along the way."_

And so, Ash, Misty, and Sonic officially began their journeys together throughout the world of Pokemon. They will experience new friends, including a new ally, new Pokemon, and new adventures waiting just ahead of them. Sonic's special powers would eventually be revealed to them. And they will have a great time traveling together, sooner or later.

* * *

**Phew, how was that story, did you enjoy it? It was sure long and pretty tough, but I loved writing it. Anyway, that's it for right now. Next time, I'm doing May and Tails. Then it's Dawn and Knuckles. See Ya!**


	3. May and Tails: The Contest Superstars

_**Chapter 3- May and Tails: The Contest Superstars**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokemon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world, or anything of the Pokemon world.**_

**Hi there everyone. Ready for the next part? I'm sure you are. This time I'm doing May and Tails. And just like Misty and Sonic, it will be full of romance and stuff like that. So, this time, unlike Misty and Sonic, instead of showing how that met in the past, this time, I will show you the present time right away, the first Hoenn Episode in the anime. This time is where May and Tails met. I'm doing this because, in case you don't already know, May started out not liking Pokemon in the First Hoenn Episode. But, that's all about to change when she meets Tails. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Present Day, about a few hours before Ash and May first meet.

It was a beautiful day today. The sun is shining, the Flying Pokemon are singing, and everyone is excited today. This includes our young Heroine, May, who is starting on her journey.

May started to speak, "Hi, my name is May. I have just started my Pokemon journey." She is narrating while riding her bike. "I'm on my way to get my first Pokemon from a Pokemon Professor named Birch." Suddenly a Duskull pops up of nowhere and scares May. She freaks out and crashes into a tree, but is still stable. "But, to tell you the truth, I don't really like Pokemon." Then she continues riding her bike. "The real reason I'm on this journey, is that I want to explore the world and look at all the vast and beautiful places." She stops her bike near the cliff of a view near an ocean and a town. "I may not like Pokemon all that well...But the view sure is nice."

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, Tails, and Blaze are on their way to Professor Birch's Lab as well, so they can start their Hoenn Journey. But, not while Pikachu is somehow sick.

Ash, worried about his Pikachu, said, "Don't worry Pikachu; we'll get you to a Pokemon Center in no time."

Blaze attempts to cheer as up, "It's ok Ash, Pikachu will be just fun, I just know it."

"...Thanks, Blaze."

They move on to a phone to call Birch's lab, and the professor found them and drove them over to the lab. The Professor said that Pikachu has too much stored electricity in it's body, it was because Pikachu was exposed to a Super Magnet, 1 Episode before this one.

They did whatever they could to try to rid of that extra electricity, but the absorber overloaded and exploded. Pikachu became confused, and started running away. Ash followed them. Birch asked if he had any other Pokemon with him. Blaze said us, but were not a good mood to fight, go figure o.o. So Birch carried the 3 Pokeballs containing the 3 starter Pokemon which was suppose to be for May when she arrives. Birch told his assistance to tell May to stay at the lab until they come back.

When May did arrive, the assistance asked if she would stay here and wait. But May said that she would rather go look for him, then wait. That's May for ya. So after that, Birch caught up with Ash, Blaze, and Tails, and told them that they needed to split up. Tails decided to go with Birch, while Ash and Blaze went together.

Ash and Blaze shouted out Pikachu a few times hoping to find him, but no luck so far. Birch and Tails did the same thing, but shortly after, Professor Birch fell from a hill and hit a Poochyena. This scene is where things finally get interesting.

Tails shouter to Birch, "Hey Professor Birch, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about what I just hit."

Poochyena quickly got up and started growling. Birch tried to apologized to it, "Woops, hehehe, sorry I hit you like that, it was a mistake." Then Poochyena barked up, and two more Poochyena came along and starting growling as well. "Well, this doesn't seem good." said the pondering Birch. "Hmm, let's see, their not happy. Their not sad either. So that's must mean their angry. Yeah, that's it... AHHHHHHHHHH!" The professor screamed, as he started running as the Poochyena chased him.

Tails thought, "_Of course they were angry, Birch. It doesn't take a Professor to figure it out for a long time_." Then shouted, "Professor, are you gonna be ok?"

Birch shouted back, "Yeah, I'm gonna be fine..." Then, he started to climb a nearby tree. "As long as I stay up here, they can't hurt me. Although, how am I gonna get out of here?"

Tails became nervous, "Oh man, what am I gonna do?" Tails then started running back and forth, "What do I do, What do I do, What do I do, What do I do? Aw man, if this keeps up... What am I going to do?" He stopped running to take a breather. Then May came along. Finally, we get to the part where they meet.

May saw what was going on down there and asked, "Professor, what are you doing down there, and why are you up a tree?"

"Oh, just hanging around."

"That's nice." And then, she saw Tails, still nervous, not knowing what to do. May bent down near Tails and asked him, "Hello there, what are you doing?"

Tails answered, "Trying to figure out what am I going to do to save the Professor."

"What! The Professor is in trouble?"

"Of course, do you not see that those Pokemon are trying to get him?"

She looks again and her question was answered. "Oh, I see now."

Then Tails looked at her, and became infatuated with her good looks.

Tails said romantically, "Hello there." She then holded her hands. "Wow, I have never seen a girl as beautiful as you. Tell me my sweet, what is your name?"

May, semi-nervous of Tails's reaction, answered, "Oh, uh, my name is May."

Tails let go of her hands and introduced himself. "Hello there May, my name is Tails the Fox."

May smiled, "Nice you meet you Tails, the pleasure is all mine." Then they shook hands. May then asked, "Wait, did you just say, Fox?

"Oh, Yes I did. But don't worry, I'm human like you, May. I may look like an animal, but I'm actually a human."

May gleamed, "Wow, that's so amazing, being as a talking animal."

"Don't think of me as a talking animal. Think of me... as one of you."

"Ok! (giggle), You're very cute."

"Aww, hehe (blushing), you trying to flatter me, aren't you?"

"Well I guess so, (giggle)."

May then took a good look at Tails and said, "You know, you seem unique. I mean look at you, you can fly using your 2 tails as propellers."

"Well, that's pretty much who I am, you know, a Flying fox, hehehe."

"From the looks of it, I say, you almost look like a Pokemon."

"Actually, to tell the truth, I am really a-"

Birch interrupted, "Ah, excuse me? You guys, I really am sorry to interrupt your fascinating first meeting, but can you please, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?"

Tails said to Birch, "Woops, sorry professor, we forgot about you for a little while there."

May followed up, "Yeah, sorry professor, we'll get you down from there. But, how?"

Birch said, "Listen to me, there are 3 Pokeballs in my bag, each of them contains a Pokemon. It doesn't matter which one you choose, just pick one and sent it out to save me."

"Ok." So May picked up a Pokeball and wondered what Pokemon was inside. "Ok, here it goes." She throws the Pokeball and the Pokemon came out of it. It was a Mudkip. The Mudkip said, "Mudkip".

May asked Tails, "So what Pokemon is this, Tails?"

"Hmm, I believe this is a Mudkip."

"...So, what move shall I tell it to use."

"Tell it to use Water Gun".

"Ok." Looking at Mudkip. "Use Water Gun". The Mudkip sprayed water at May's Face.

Tails was shocked at what just happened. "May, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Was it suppose to do that?"

"No, it wasn't." Tails approached Mudkip and hit it on it's head. "Bad Mudkip, you do not spray water at May. Now come on, and follow me."

"Mudkiiip", the Mudkip said as it followed Tails down the hill.

"Alright Mudkip, let's do a double attack. I'll do a Thunderbolt, and you will do a Water Gun at the Poochyena, got it?" Mudkip agreed. So Tails and Mudkip did a double attack on all 3 Poochyena, and they ran away.

Birch came down from the tree, and May came down from the Hill. Birch said to Tails and Mudkip, "Way to go, Tails. You too, Mudkip."

"Aww, thanks a lot, Professor."

"Mudkip, Mudkip."

"He said, 'thank you' as well."

"Tails!", May said as she happily grabbed hold of Tails in her Arms. "That was great work you did, I'm proud of you."

"Aww, thanks May."

"Tell me something though, how did you know that Mudkip said thank you? Did you guess?"

"Oh Yeah, I forgot, I was about to tell you something. I'm not just a Human, I'm a Pokemon, too. Well, a Hero Pokemon to be exact, but I am a Pokemon."

May became shocked by what he just said, and she screamed out really loudly into the sky.

May has a surprised look on her face, while she asked Tails, "Are you Serious? Are you absolutely serious? Are you trying to freak me out? Tell me, were you really serious when you told me, that you were a Pokemon?

"Yes I am, May, but I can explain the whole situation!"

As May was getting ready for another scream, Tails covered her mouth and told her, "Please May, just calm down, I told you that I can explain everything!" May then became calm.

Birch interrupted yet again, "Uh, you two, yeah, you can explain along the way. We need to go and find Pikachu."

Tails got out of May's Arms and started flying, "Yeah that's right, we need to find Pikachu."

May asked, "Who's Pikachu?"

"May, we will have to talk about me later, I have to explain about what's going on with Pikachu."

Meanwhile, Ash and Blaze is still looking for Pikachu. They spotted a nearby Electric Bolt shooting up, and they went to it.

And back to Birch, May, and Tails. Tails just finished telling her about what's going on.

May said, "Oh I see, so you guys are looking for Pikachu, which is apparently sick and confused because it has too much electricity stored in it's body. And if we don't find it soon, it could cause a massive explosion that could damage it badly..." May then became shocked at that moment, thinking about that explosion which we hope won't happen.

They went in near where they saw an Electric Bolt was shooting up, and saw Ash and Pikachu. Just then, Ash and Pikachu fell from a cliff, and hanged on to a limb. Tails jumped down and told Ash to hang on to him, as he slowly flew his way back. They got back to safety.

Just then, Team Rocket took Pikachu, absorbed all of the excess electricity stored in it's body, and attacked Team Rocket, along the way burning May's bike and May became astonished by it, and Team Rocket blasted off again. Pikachu fainted and everyone headed back to the Birch's lab. Birch told Ash that Pikachu lost all the excess electricity, and Pikachu will be fine after a good night sleep. May became relieved.

Just then, Birch asked, "So May, I see you came here to pick out your first Pokemon, am I right?"

Ash became surprised and exclaimed, "Your first Pokemon?"

Birch said, "You will pick from 3 Pokemon." He then sends out a Treecko. "The first Pokemon here is Treecko."

Ash Asked, "Is it a Water Type?"

Tails responds, "Uh, Ash, it's obviously a Grass Type, not a Water type."

Birch answered, "That's Correct, Tails! Treecko is a grass type."

May said, "I don't know, it doesn't seem too friendly."

Ash said, "What are you talking about, May. It looks very cool. That's an awesome Pokemon right there."

Birch then sends out Mudkip. "The next Pokemon here is Mudkip."

Ash responded, "Ok, now this is a Water type."

Birch answered, "Correct, Mudkip is a Water type."

May gave a weird look at Mudkip and said, "There's no way I'm taking this thing. It's wouldn't even do a single thing I asked it to."

Ash said, "Are you serious, May? This Pokemon looks great, and it looks really strong."

Birch said, "Really now, Ash, you must really like Pokemon."

"Yeah, I do, a lot."

Blaze gave a suspicious happy look to Ash and said, "So I herd you liek mudkipz!"

Ash twitched his left eye, "What did you just say, Blaze?"

Blaze paused for a moment, then exclaimed, "Hahahahaha, I'm just kidding, Ash, it was a joke!"

"Oooookay, if you say so, Blaze."

Birch then sends out the last Pokemon, Torchic. "And this is Torchic. Torchic is a Fire Type."

Ash exclaimed, "Wow!"

May grabbed hold of Torchic in her hands and said, "Well, this Pokemon doesn't look too bad. Alright then, it's settled, I choose Torchic."

"Torchic", Torchic happily said.

After, Birch gave May some items. "Here is Torchic's Pokeball, your Pokedex, and 5 Pokeballs. Use the Pokedex to learn about any new Pokemon that you may come across with, and if you spot a wild Pokemon, use your Pokeball to catch it.

"I got it, Professor!"

After about 1 hour, May and Tails finally got some quiet time. Tails started explaining all about who he is, and about the Hero Pokemon. He told them about the fascinating stories that he was told, and of course, finding his  
Partner-for-life.

After hearing the whole, May exclaimed, "Wow Tails, that was really epic! I have never heard of such a story before. You must have come from a faraway land."

"I sure have, May!"

"And You being an Electric and Flying type is fascinating as well. I mean, I don't really know any Pokemon that has both of those types."

"Well May, it's a gift."

"The way you used Thunderbolt back there was amazing, and combined it with Mudkip's Water Gun was an excellent combo."

"Well, thanks May. I'm so glad someone understands my knowledge."

"And you know what's even more strange about you, is that you are looking for your Partner-for-Life. That's so cool. I really hope you find the right person soon."

"I hope so, too."

"But wow..." May eyes begin to sparkle and started gleeing for joy. "Being a Hero Pokemon must be fascinating, I wish I had a Pokemon just like you, Tails. You are so, cute! (Sigh) I wish I can have you. You are strong and powerful, and so, so, cute!

"I wish I could, too. But in order for that to happen..." Just then, something reacts in Tails's body. The Emeralds inside his body are reacting and his heart is pumping faster than normal. _What is this? Why are the Emeralds inside of me reacting. I can understand that my heart is pumping fast because I really like May, but... Wait a second. Emeralds reacting, Hearting pumping faster, can this be? Can May really be my Partner-for-life?"_

_"...It has to be, what else can this be? I found her, I found my one true partner. I had thought something about her was strange when I first met her. I finally found her, at last." _Suddenly, Tails started to sweat and May noticed.

"W-What, Tails... Hey Tails, are you alright?"

"YES, I DID IT!"

May jumped, "Whoooooooooa! What are you talking about?"

"May, you are my Partner-for-life! Something in my body told me that you were the one for me."

"Really, are you...are you sure that it's me, Tails?"

"YES, I just know it. I can feel it. May, I have finally found my Partner-for-life and that would be you. My search is finally over at last. May, will you accept me?"

May eyes began to cry with happiness. "Will I accept you... Of course I'll accept you. Come here, and give a hug, sweetie."

Tails also began to cry with happiness and ran to May. "Maaaaaay! I love you!"

May hugged Tails tightly and passionately, "I love you, Tails (sniff)."

This was the beginning of their relationship together.

After they stopped hugging and wiped their tears down, May told Tails about some her memories from her past, including stories about her brother, and about her parents.

Tails exclaimed, "Wow, having a brother must be pain!"

May said, "Well, you'll eventually get used to it. But I do love him."

"Yeah, I suppose having a sibling has its good points along with its bad points."

After that, they got themselves a snack.

"So Tails, do you eat Human food or Pokemon food?", May Pondered.

"That's a good question May, and the answer is both. I can eat either one of them, though I prefer human food, most of the time."

"That's so awesome, Tails. So, you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah, I can make us both sandwiches. So, what kind do you like?"

Their fascinating talk continues that they made their sandwiches, ate them, then went to bed.

They were about to go to sleep, when just then, May realized that her Bike was still burned. She went over to where her bike was.

"My bike is ruined, it's all ruined!"

"It's ok, May. Everything's gonna be just fine."

May thought it over for a second and realized, "Wait, I just realized. It was Ash's Pikachu that did this. GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

May became very, very angry and she walked over to where Pikachu was. Tails attempted to stop her. "Wait May, please calm down!"

May opened the door and was about to talk to them, when she saw Ash and Pikachu sleeping. May became calm and quietly said to Tails, "Wow, Ash must really care for his Pikachu a whole lot."

"Yeah, Ash had Pikachu ever since he started his Pokemon journey, and has become his favorite Pokemon."

"His First Pokemon...Wow! I can understand how he feels. Having your first Pokemon is special."

"You know May, technically, I'm your first Pokemon, seeing as how we developed a bond the first time we met."

"Yeah, that is true, Tails, and I have come to love you (blushing a little)."

"Thanks a lot May, you're the best. Now, let's not disturb them, let's go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok!"

They slowly closed the door and walked back to her burned up bike.

May sadly said, "Oh, my bike...Oh well, who cares! Let's go to sleep, ok Tails?

"Okey-dokey, May!"

The next morning!

Birch Explained, "Now you guys should head to Ordale Town to start your journey and register there for the Pokemon Hoenn League."

Ash and May said, "We got it, Professor!"

May said, "Awww, this journey is gonna become a drag being all alone. It would of been easier if my bike hadn't been burned by your Pikachu."

Ash nervously said, "Uhhhh, hehehe!"

May then said, "You know, it might be a good idea if we would go together."

Tails said, "_Awesome, May is really doing so she and I can be together more and that I don't have to separate from Ash and Blaze. I love you so much, May. _Please say Yes, Ash, the more the merrier, right?"

Blaze followed, "_I'm sure that May is doing just to be with Tails and that he won't be lonely without me and Ash. Way to go, Tails, ya found your partner-for-life, I'm proud of you! _I agree with Tails!"

Ash said, "Uhhhh, sure. That's sounds like a good idea."

May became happy and said, "Yes!"

Tails said, "_Yay, Thanks Ash!"_

Blaze said, "_Way to go, Ash. I knew he would say yes."_

Ash became confused at that moment.

Birch said, "That's a great idea, you can all keep each other company."

And so, our Heroes make their way to Ordale Town to officially begin their journey. They will discover new friends, new enemies, new Pokemon, and new adventures in their paths to the Hoenn League.

Tails said, "Hey May, you don't mind if I lay here on top of you, just like Pikachu does with Ash, while I'll hang on to your shoulders?"

May said, "Well, I guess, but you are gonna make me tired a little bit faster then normal, ya know."

"Hey, Ash got used to it, and so can you, May."

"Well, it is kind of romantic. (giggle)"

Just then, May thought of something cute. Blaze quietly watched the whole thing. "Hey Tails..." Tails leaned in closer to May. "Look over there!" She pointed to west, Tails looked that way, and May giggled and kissed Tails on his cheek.

Tails blushed (Blaze secretly blushed as well) and said, "May..." Tails blushed for quite sometime, he was very surprised to have May actually kiss our little Hero.

May giggled and said, "So Tails, how do you like your first kiss? Tell me how you feel."

Tails said, "It...was...so...incredible!"

Blaze thought while blushing, "_Alright Tails, your first kiss, awesome. Can't wait to get my first kiss. Teehee._" She then looks at Ash...

May giggled and blushed herself, "I'm glad you like it, sweetie!"

* * *

**Well, how was it, did you enjoy it? I just love doing stories like these! So Next Time, I'm doing Dawn and Knuckles, and then I'm doing a special something with All 3 couples here. So until then, See ya!**


	4. Dawn and Knuckles: P Couple Contenders

_****_

Chapter 4: Dawn and Knuckles: The Power Couple Contenders

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokemon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world, or anything of the Pokemon world.**_

**Hello Everyone. This is the last of the 3 Teams to be debuted, but not the last chapter. Now as you know, I've done different ways to introduce the 2 matches together. I've done Sonic in the past and Tails in the present. This time, I'm doing a little of both. I'm not doing a time before the Episode, and I'm not doing it with other Heroes tagging along. Instead, I'll make Knuckles be alone at first, cause that matches his personality, to quite a while before Dawn meets Ash and the Heroes who are traveling along with him, which would be Blaze, Silver, and Shadow (I'll explain where and how Silver and Shadow has joined Ash and Blaze another time.) Where and when will these 2 meet? Hehe, a lot sooner than you might think! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a beautiful day in the Sinnoh region. Everything around is beautiful, and the Pokemon all look happy and healthy.

It's a bright, super, sunny day, as we now see a beautiful little girl, still sleeping at the moment. Dawn was her name, and after a few seconds, she wakes up all happy and hearty. She opens the window to smell the fresh air, and look out into the beautiful and awesome world of Pokemon.

She then went downstairs, and she went into the kitchen, where her Mom was there, cooking her breakfast. Johanna was her name in case you didn't know or you forgot. Also there was Johanna's Pokemon, Glameow who is eating her breakfast.

Dawn greeting her mom with a smile, "Good morning, Mom!"

Johanna greeting her back while still cooking, "Good morning, Dear. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"I sure did, well, except for fact that my birthday was yesterday, and that sleeping was kind of hard for me. But I did still manage to get some sleep."

"That's good Dawn, especially since your big, big, Pokemon Journey begins today. So, want some breakfast?"

"Do I?"

Dawn sat down at the table and ate the breakfast that her mom fixed her. After she was finished, they sat down at the living room and talked about her journey today.

Dawn was excited, "Oh wow, Mom, today's the day I finally start my journey, and I'm so excited. I'm gonna be in Pokemon contests just like you and be a top Coordinator."

Johanna, a long time ago, used to participate in Super Contests with her Glameow I assume, considering Glameow is suited for contests, along with her other Pokemon. She became a Grand Festival Top winner, and has a Festival Trophy, honoring her and naming her 'Top Coordinator'. Now it's Dawn's turn to follow in her footsteps. But, it will definitely not be easy.

Johanna spoke, "Well, honey, you sure seem excited. Have you decided on your first Pokemon?"

Dawn pondered, "I don't know. I haven't really thought of what my first partner would be. But you know, whichever one I choose, Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup, I will love them and they will help me on my first step to being a Top Coordinator."

"That's good, Dawn. So, are you ready yet?"

"Hmm, almost! I think I'll rest up an hour more before getting myself ready."

"Ok honey, take your time. After all, your journey is gonna be long and hard."

And so, eventually, Dawn packed her large suitcase full of clothes and such, and was ready to go, but her Mom disagrees.

"Hold on Dawn, what is that?"

"It's my suitcase, It contains all the stuff I will need."

"Dawn, that's too big, and you do not need all that stuff."

Johanna gave her the right bag. "Now, this is the bag you are supposed to put only your very most important stuff in."

So, after about another 30 minutes, Dawn finally gets outside to get ready for the road. She puts her backpack on, and gets her bike ready. (Btw, have you noticed that all 3 of the girls have bikes. I mean seriously, all of the bikes eventually get burned to a crisp by Pikachu. They really need to look over their bikes more often. I'm gonna feel sorry for the next girl, if she has a bike. Watch out for Pikachu, or your Bike will be burned like toast.)

So anyway, Johanna gives her the map and tells her where to go. "Now remember Dawn, use the directions on the map I've given you to get to Professor Rowan's Lab in Sandgem Town."

"I got it Mom, No Need to Worry. (This line is somehow cursed throughout the Episodes.)"

Then, Dawn, while starting to ride it, almost fell out of it.

"Ohhh! Dawn, are you okay?," Shouted Johanna from a bit afar.

Dawn shouted back, "I'm okay. Like I said Mom, no need to worry."

Johanna sighed, "But every time she says that, I always worry about her. But, regardless, take care of yourself, honey. And good luck on your journey. Make me proud."

Glameow came near her and Meowed. Johanna giggled, "I'm sure your worried about her, too. hehehe."

So Dawn rides on her bike, riding past Route 201. Unaware that something lurks around our Heroine.

Dawn suddenly stopped her Bike and looked around. "Uh, who's there, is anyone there?"

Just then, a mysterious red figure jumped out of the trees and landed near Dawn.

Dawn screamed and jumped, as she fell over her bike. She got hurt from the fall, and she became scared now.

"Owwww, that hurt. Huh?"

The red figure approached Dawn kind of slowly, almost like he's waiting for the right moment to attack her.

"Waaaaaaa. Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything to you." She shivers and covers her whole body to defend herself.

The red figure started speaking, "What, hurt you? Nah, I would never hurt someone as pretty as you."

Dawn stopped shivering. She blushed a little and looked up at the red figure. "Really, your not gonna hurt me?"

"Of course not. Heroes don't attack other people."

"Heroes? Your a Hero, like a Superhero?"

"No, not quite, I'm just called a Hero. Here, grab my hands so I can lift you up."

Dawn grabbed the Red figure's hand and got up. The 2 looked at each other for a moment, kind of mesmerized with one another, then Dawn felt something in her leg and fell over to her bottom.

"Hey now, what's wrong?"

"My leg hurt, you made me fell over my bike. And now, I think my leg is wounded."

"Here, let me take a look like at."

The red figure looked at it, then brought his Master Emerald in roughly the size of a Chaos Emerald from his pocket. He placed it near Dawn's wound, the Emerald started glowing, and magically began healing her leg.

Dawn became happy, "Wow, that's amazing. My leg, I feel it healing me." Thank you so much, uh, What's your name?"

"Woops, I forgot to tell you, hahahaha. My name is Knuckles the Echidna."

"Hi, I'm Dawn, it's nice you meet you, now anyways, hehe."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry I scared you like that, and made you fall over and hurt your leg there. You see, I'm looking for someone."

"Who would that be?"

"I'll explain in a little bit."

Just then, the Master Emerald stopped glowing, and Dawn's leg is completely healed. Dawn got up, and Knuckles put his Emerald back up.

Dawn eyes began to sparkle as she spoke, "Wow, you cured my leg so fast. That's a really impressive Jewel you got there. It must be magic."

"Actually it is. It's called the Master Emerald."

"Master...Emerald?"

"Boy, do I have a lot of explaining to do. But before I do that, tell me, what are you doing?"

"Well, I just became 10 yesterday, so I'm on my way to Professor Rowan's lab to get my very first Pokemon."

"That's sounds really cool."

"Hmmmmm..." Dawn took a good look at Knuckles. "Now that I think about it, you don't look much like a human, anyway."

"Oh, but I am. Oh, and also, I'm a Hero Pokemon."

"Hero...Pokemon. Hmm, interesting...Hold on a sec, did you say, POKEMON?"

"Now please don't overreact. Let's just sit down, and let me explain. This may take a while, though."

"I can wait. I have all the time in the world."

And so, Knuckles told Dawn all about Hero Pokemon, about the Master Emerald, and about his legacy of finding his partner-for-life, which all-in-all, took about an hour and a half, cause it's a lot of info to know.

Knuckles phewed, "Wow! That was a long story about everything, sorry it took so long."

Dawn became excited, "No, it's alright, the whole story has gotten me baffled. The things you said about the Hero Pokemon was epic. The story about the Master Emerald was creepy, but awesome. And the story about you finding your partner-for-life is so romantic!"

"Wow, thanks a lot, Dawn. I'm glad you enjoyed my stories."

"No problem. So this, Partner-for-life, must be really hard to find, isn't it."

"It sure is, Dawn. I've been searching for my partner for almost 3 Years."

"That, sure is a long time to look for someone, but now that you think about it, a lifetime committing to being with someone is just, so, romantic and lovely. It's like, trying to find your soulmate, or like a husband/wife. It's just, I can't put it into words, right now. Love is such a great and meaningful thing, don't you think so, Knuckles?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I've been alone for too long. I don't really have any friends, I have no one to be with right now, and it's been terrible. I really need to find someone who will accept me, someone who needs me, and that same someone who I need. It could be anybody in the world, anybody!"

"Well, this seems kind of unusual to ask, but (blushing), what about me?"

Knuckles pondered that thought, "Well Dawn, you pretty and all, but, something inside of me, has to tell me that you or anybody else is the right person for me. Until that happens, I don't know if you are the one for me. But, you look like a good candidate to me."

Dawn blushed even more, "Knuckles, you are so sweet!"

"Oh, come on now, Hahaha, am I really that sweet?" Dawn nodded while still blushing. "You really mean that? Wow, that's so cool."

Dawn became normal. "But, all this aside, I need to get to Rowan's lab right away. Thank you so much for helping me and telling me such a great story, Knuckles. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Knuckles felt something within him, and she stops Dawn from going further. "Wait Dawn, I wanted to ask you something."

Dawn responded, "Yes Knuckles, what is it?"

Knuckles asked, "Well, I was wondering... if you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you. _There's something about this girl that I just don't get, and I need to find out what it is._ I want to keep you company, and help you get started with whatever your doing."

Dawn thought it over for a moment, then said, "Sure Knuckles, you can join along my side. I'll explain what I'm doing now."

As they move past Route 201, Dawn explains to Knuckles about her dreams of becoming a top coordinator, and why she is headed to Sandgem Town. So after a while, they finally made it to Sandgem Town.

Dawn smiled, "Well Knuckles, this is it. Sandgem Town. Let's go, and find this Professor Rowan so we can get my first Pokemon."

Knuckles agreed, and heads on over to the Lab. But Dawn doesn't seem to read to map right. They went from corner to corner, but haven't found the right one. They have come to the conclusion that they've lost their way in this town.

Dawn and Knuckles are getting tired from riding/running everyone.

"Oh man! Knuckles, at this rate, we may never find Rowan's lab."

"Man, the map that your mom gave you must be screwed up, or something, cause we definitely should've been there by now."

"Yeah, your right, but we have to keep going, for the sake of my first Pokemon."

They were looking at the map to see what's wrong with their sense of direction, when Dawn and Knuckles accidentally bumped into an old man.

"Hey, buddy, watch where your going!" Knuckles yelled to the old man.

The old man turned around and spoke, "Hmmm, aren't you two the ones who were moving and bumping into me?"

"Well, technically, yes..."

Dawn asked, "Um, excuse me sir, but can you point us to Professor Rowan's lab?

"Why is it that you asked me, little lady, are you two, lost or something?"

Dawn and Knuckles were shook up for the moment. "No, of course not, we just needed to step in the right direction. Cause, we needed a reminder of where it was located at, sir..."

"Hmm, well, from what it looks like that you were just riding your bike, I say that you are not from this town, correct?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"And that pass your holding, it represents that you are on your way to Rowan's Lab and get your first Pokemon?"

"Yes Sir, that's right. So, How do you know all of this?"

"Because, I am Professor Rowan, little girl."

Dawn and Knuckles were shook up again. Dawn exclaimed, "Whaaaaat! Your Professor Rowan?"

Knuckles said, "Well, at least we found the right person. So, can you take us to your lab, sir?"

"Of course, follow me."

Knuckles and Dawn looked at each weirdly and followed him.

They went on over to the lab, but, finding out that the lab was destroyed. Thanks to the two of the Starter Pokemon; Chimchar and Piplup, along with Starly and Staraptor. Rowan's assistances explained everything to them. And now, Dawn has no Pokemon to pick from, except for Turtwig.

Dawn and Knuckles was not gonna except it. Knuckles proclaimed, "Professor, this is a terrible tragedy. The Pokemon have all disappeared. They were supposed to be one of the three choices for Dawn. But don't worry, I'll go find them, cause I'm a Hero."

Dawn said to Knuckles, "Count me in, too, Knuckles. We must do whatever we can to help them."

Rowan studied the two and said, "Hmm, you see like you can really get the job done, Dawn and Knuckles. Ok, I will let you go and find them. We will do what we can to fix this lab up while your gone. But, their probably scared now. Action will not solve the problem. You gonna have to talk to them to get them to trust you. You two are our only hope of saving the Pokemon. Good Luck."

They both said, "Thanks, Professor!"

And so, Dawn and Knuckles began the search for the missing Pokemon.

They headed back into Route 201 to begin the search. Piplup was the first Pokemon to be found. But it was still angry at the Chimchar because of it's Taunt attack.

Dawn pointed, "Hey look, there's Piplup."

They went on over to where Piplup was. But Piplup, for no particular reason, became mad at them.

Dawn and Knuckles shook up. Then Knuckles tried to talk to Piplup.

"Hey Piplup, don't be mad at us, we were trying to find you. Tell me buddy, what's wrong."

Piplup explained what is been doing.

"Dawn, Piplup said that Chimchar ate a share of it's food without asking, and is trying to get back at him. He's even more mad because Chimchar keeps on Taunting him."

Dawn asked, "Taunt, isn't that a move?"

"Yes, Taunt is a move. It taunts the opponents into doing only attacking moves in battle by forcing the opponent to get angry."

"Oh wow, that's terrible."

"Yeah, and he's been following Chimchar all the way until he finally gets him back."

Dawn got a serious look on your face. He went on over to Piplup and spoke, "Now listen, Piplup, you ran away from the Lab, and you weren't suppose to do that. Now, you will come with us." Piplup refused. Dawn exclaimed, "Are you ignoring me?"

"Piplup", said the ignorant Piplup.

Knuckles translated, "That would be a big, fat yes on your face, Dawn..._uh oh, this isn't good_.

Dawn became angry and started pulling Piplup while Piplup struggled to be free. "That's it, I don't care what it takes, you are coming with us right not."

"Pipluuuup."

Knuckles attempts to stop, "Dawn, I don't think we should do that, we are suppose to talk to it calmly."

"I don't care anymore. We tried to do that, but it's too stubborn to listen."

"Piplupupup", said Piplup as it shoots a Bubblebeam at Dawn's face.

Dawn screamed, "Owwwww!"

Dawn covers her face from the Bubblebeam. "Oh great, now I have water in my eyes, and no, it's not tears."

Knuckles became angry. "THAT'S IT, you are going down now." Knuckles threw a punch at it, but Piplup dodged it and threw a Bubblebeam at Knuckles. And as you might know, Water type do lots of damage against a Fire type like Knuckles. The poor thing.

Dawn face was cleared, but saw Knuckles fell to the ground.

"Knuckles, are you okay?"

"Not really, I was hit with a Bubblebeam."

"What, you got knocked out with just one attack?"

"I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but I'm a Fire and Fighting type."

"Oh I see, and Water types are strong against Fire types."

"That's correct, it might take me a second to get up."

Knuckles got up, with the support of Dawn. They both got even angrier now.

Dawn spoke, "How dare you hit my Knuckles like that. Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Dawn started chasing the scared Piplup while Knuckles thought, "_My Knuckles? What, what does she mean by that? Could it be... can be she be my... ugh, this is no time to think about love right now. I need to help Dawn, while at the same time, protect Piplup. Cause we don't know what could be here in the depths of this forest._

Dawn continued to chase Piplup, up into a cliff where they slipped and started falling over. Knuckles jumped in after them. They all landed safely, but then were surrounded by Ariados.

Dawn became scared, "Wha, What are these Pokemon?"

"Hmm, they appear to be Ariados, the Spider Pokemon."

"What should we do?"

"Normally, I would use my Fire type moves against these bug type Pokemon, but I'm afraid I'm still a little shaken up from Piplup's Bubblebeam attack."

The Ariados began using Poison Sting, but Knuckles protected Dawn and Piplup from it.

"It's too much to counterattack...Dawn, Piplup, both of you need to run."

"WHAT, you can leave us Knuckles, what about you?"

"I'll hold off the Poison Stings, I'm a Hero Pokemon, I can handle these things. My Fire Power should kick in, in a few minutes, but we can't take any chances until then, you both have to run."

"Pipluup! (No, you might get poisoned)."

"Don't worry, Piplup. I'll be fine."

Dawn began crying, and cried, "NO, I won't leave you Knuckles, I'll never leave your side, ever. If I run and leave you here, you might... I NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE!"

Knuckles yelled, "LISTEN TO ME, DAWN. These Pokemon are dangerous, they could serious hurt you badly. I'm trying to protect the 2 of you. I will never forgive myself if anything super serious was to happen to you." Knuckles began crying as well, and so did Piplup. NOW GO!"

Dawn struggled on what to do, but Piplup pulled Dawn's sleeves. Dawn knew that Piplup is telling her to run. Dawn looked at Knuckles once more for a few seconds, and she agreed to Piplup, and they ran. Dawn grabbed Piplup and she ran away as far away from their range as possible.

Dawn found a safe place for them. Dawn panted from running so much and she sat down to rest. Piplup became worried for Dawn.

"Don't worry Piplup, I'm just fine. But, I'm still worried about Knuckles."

Dawn sighed, and both of their stomachs growled for hunger.

"Hehe, I guess we're hungry, huh? Here, have some Pokemon Food."

Piplup, being the proud Pokemon, refused to offer.

"Come on, Piplup, you have to eat. I'm already really worried for Knuckles, I don't want anything to happen to you, either. Besides, I heard your stomach growl along with mine."

Piplup then realized that it had to no choice, and started eating the food. Dawn took food from her backpack, and started eating as well.

After a few minutes, Dawn stopped eating for a moment, and thought, "_Knuckles, your probably getting hungry, too. I wonder what's happened to you. Are you hurt badly? Are you okay? Have you survived against the Ariados?" _Dawn sobbed, and started shaking. "Knuckles, what had happened to you. I don't know if your alive or..." Dawn then cried out loud, dropping the food onto her Picnic cloth. Piplup came over to Dawn's side to try and cheered her up. It didn't work, as Dawn is stilling crying mournfully. Piplup then started crying as well. Dawn saw Piplup, then holded it really tightly, and so did Piplup. They cried for a few minutes. Then they packed their stuff, and moved on.

It was a long journey ahead, as they still need to find Chimchar. Just then, they saw Starly and Staraptor holding on to Chimchar as they flew back to the lab. Chimchar looked at the two as it had a sad look on it's face.

"Well, at least Chimchar is headed back safely. We should head back, too. Without Knuckles..."

Piplup had no choice but agree, seeing as how arguing over it isn't gonna help. As they make their way back, they look ahead and saw more Ariados.

Dawn and Piplup were very shaken up after seeing them. "W-w-w-w-w-what, more Ariados, where did they come from? Wait, it can't be..." Dawn began shaking with fear. "This, this is the same Ariados we just met. So then, that means..." Dawn then shouted, "KNUCKLES!"

The Ariados began attacking them. But Piplup took the Poison Sting damage, protecting them.

"Piplup, no, not you too!"

"Pip...luuuup", said the struggling Piplup.

Just then, Piplup began glowing, apparently absorbing the blows.

"What, what's this? This, this appears to be the move, Bide. If I recall correctly, Bide takes the attacks from the other Pokemon, and gives the damage right back at them with twice the impact... Come on Piplup, you can do it!"

Piplup continues taking damage. It then took enough to hit them right back with a big blast of energy. The Ariados flew off back to where they came from.

Dawn jumped for Joy. "You did it, Piplup, you totally did it!"

"Pip, Piplup!" said the happy Piplup.

But just then, another Ariados, a bigger one then all the rest, came over.

"Waaaaaa, oh no, another one. This one appears to be the leader."

The Ariados used its Poison Sting on Piplup and fell over. Then used Poison Sting on Dawn, and fell to her knees.

"Owww, that hurt so bad!"

Then Ariados was preparing for a Hyper Beam attack, which would surely finish them off.

Dawn and Piplup were shaken and scared. The Hyped Beam was fired, but was then reflected by something. An explosion came over Dawn and Piplup, as they became unharmed.

Dawn and Piplup looked over to see that it was Knuckles, but not the normal Knuckles. He was glowing gold all over. He was Super Knuckles.

"Oh my Gosh, what is that...Kn...KNUCKLES?" Dawn cried with happy tears. "KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles stands proud near them. "So happy to see me, aren't we, Dawn, Piplup?"'

"Piplup, Piplup!"

"What happened to you, I thought you were..."

"Yeah right, like that will ever happen. Here's what happened."

(Flashback to the First meeting Ariados scene)

"After you two ran for you lives, I continued to defend from the Poison stings. They stopped for the moment to rest. And suddenly, my fire power was back. I used my Maximum Heat Knuckles attack to defeat them all. I won, and I was about to return to you guys, when suddenly a Hyper Beam hit me, and I fell over. Apparently, I figured out it was the leader who did that to me. He then must of then healed them all, somehow and went off after you two. I had woken up after about a half hour. I then realized that the Ariados were gone, and they are coming after you two. I was about to chase them, when suddenly, something within my body starting reacting.

"It was the Master Emerald, it starting glowing wildly, and my heart began beating faster. I was told that whenever this happens, I had founded by partner-for-life. I then realized that it was you, Dawn. You were my partner-for-life. I had a suspicious feeling about you, which was another reason I followed you to Sandgem town. And it was a good thing I did, too.

"But then, something weird happen. The Master Emerald glowed even more, and I was given tremendous power. I had turned into Super Knuckles. I was shocked when I had found out I had received this power. I then realized that it wasn't just the Master Emerald, but my Love, for you and Piplup. I was given this power, because of this reason. Cause I wanted to protect you two so bad, that this power was my ultimate reward because if it. I then flew over to you, and just it time to stop the Hyper Beam attack.

(Flashback ends)

"I saw that you two defeated the Ariados group. I'm very proud of you. Now, it's time for me to step in, and finally defeat this thing once and for all!"

Dawn teared for worried, "Kn-Knuckles...go get him, sweetie."

Piplup cheered for Knuckles, "Piplup, Piplup!"

Knuckles began fighting the Ariados. The fight was really heated. One blow after another, they both gave it all they had. Then it was the time for the final blow. Ariados prepared for one last Hyper Beam attack.

Dawn exclaimed, "Oh no, it's gonna do another Hyper Beam attack, watch out, Knuckles!"

Knuckles said, "Then I guess there is only one thing to do. I must prepare an old traditional Hero Pokemon's only most mega powerful last resort move, the Hero Beam."

Knuckles charged the Hero Beam in it's hands. And Both Pokemon fired their beams towards one another. The Beams collided and it is a 'push with all that you got' battle to the end.

Dawn cheered, "Knuckles, you can do this! Believe in yourself, I know you can win this. Do it for me, for your Partner-for-life."

Piplup cheered as well, "Piplup, pip, pipluuup!"

Knuckles heard what Dawn just said right there, "Did you... your accepting my offering for me to be your Partner-for-life?"

"YES KNUCKLES, I accept it. Now finish off that thing off, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"YOU GOT IT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And Knuckles pushed the Hero Beam with everything his Super Form could give, and the Ariados took the hit, and went flying off super far into the sky, and made a star with a (ding) to boot.

Knuckles then suddenly changed back into it's Normal Form, and fainted. Dawn and Piplup went over to Knuckles and tried to wake up Knuckles.

"Knuckles, please wake up, you have to wake up."

Knuckles didn't response.

"Please Knuckles, don't die on us now, not after winning!"

Knuckles still didn't response.

Dawn cried, "KNUCKLES, NOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAA!"

Dawn was crying even more than ever now. Piplup became sadden really, really bad. Could this be the end of Knuckles? Hehe, not quite.

The Master Emerald is regenerating Knuckles's strength as all of this was happening. After about a couple of hours, Knuckles opened his eyes, and saw Dawn, very near him, sleeping near him on his left. Piplup was also sleeping near him in his right. Knuckles sat up. He yawned and stretched after his sleep, and was 100% better. Dawn then woke up, and saw that Knuckles was fine, and so did Piplup.

Dawn's eyes became sparkly as she cried out, "Knuckles, your okay!" She hugged him with joy. "Knuckles, I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried about you. I thought you really were dead!"

"Come on Dawn, didn't I tell you not to worry. Look, I'll show you." He took out the Master Emerald. "See this? The Master Emerald protects me, in exchange for protecting it. It gave me the power of Super Knuckles. Normally, I wouldn't faint after being Super Knuckles, but I used the last of my inner strength on the Hero Beam. As I said, it was a Last Resort move, and I knew that I would faint from it, but I had no other choice but to use it. Luckily, the Master Emerald revived my strength a lot faster, then if I didn't have it."

Dawn gleamed, "Wow, I'm so glad for that, and I'm so glad you are okay."

"I'm just glad and you are safe, Dawn. And, so is Piplup."

"Piplup, Piplup."

"Yeah Piplup, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Oh Knuckles, I'm so happy that your all better now." Just then, Dawn came up with a sweet idea. "Hey Knuckles?"

"Yes, Dawn?"

Dawn then kissed Knuckles in his left cheek. "I love you!"

Knuckles blushed and smiled, "I love you too, Dawn!"

Piplup then said softly, "Piplup, Piplup!"

Knuckles closed his eyes happily and replied, "I love you as well, Piplup."

"And so do I, Piplup", Dawn happily said as he held Piplup cheerfully. They all laughed happily and excitingly.

After about 20 minutes, they got up, and started walking back to Sandgem Town, to Professor Rowan's Lab.

Dawn then said, "Ugh, I'm thirsty, all that crying I did all day long made me thirsty."

"Hehehehehe, That's what crying can make you do, Dawn."

So Dawn took out a bottle of water and drank the whole canteen.

"Ahhhh, much better."

They finally made it back to Rowan's Lab. They settled in, and told them every detail that happened today.

Rowan said, "Hmm, that's some really big details you two have told us, yep. I so glad you two are okay. I really hoped that nothing super serious was to ever happen to you. Whoever thought that Ariados could be such a big pain."

Dawn laughed, "You can say that again."

Rowan continued, "And I also see that you chose Piplup as your starter Pokemon, right?"

"That's right, I couldn't pick anyone better."

"By the way, Knuckles, with you being a Hero Pokemon and such, do you need to be in a Pokeball?"

"No sir, that's not necessary. I'm also not counted as one of the 6 Pokemon she can carry around with her, but I'm still in her Party, technically."

"Hmm, I see... very well then!"

They got up, and Dawn would start receiving things. "Dawn, here is Piplup's Pokeball, your Pink Pokedex, and your 5 other Pokeballs. Use the Pokedex to find out info about any Pokemon you don't know about, and if you spot a wild Pokemon that you want, use the Pokeballs to capture them. But make sure to weaken them with your Pokemon. I'm not really sure if having a Super Powerful Hero Pokemon like Knuckles is someone whom you should have at this time, but that's not my decision, isn't it?"

Dawn answered, "No sir, I'm afraid it isn't. Hahaha."

"Why don't you three go into the Pokemon Center to rest there tonight, then come back the next morning so I can tell you where you should start at. Oh, and you need to call anyone at your house to, uh, do whatever, use the Phones in the Pokemon Center. I'd also advise you to get your Piplup a check-up with Nurse Joy, to make sure it's in a good condition."

"Ok Professor Rowan, thanks a lot!"

They headed off to the Pokemon Center, where they would meet Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me Nurse, can you give my Piplup a check-up to make sure it's okay?"

"Of course I will, come on Piplup, it's time to give you a check up... Oh yeah, If you two need to eat, you can pick up the food over there. I'll make sure to feed Piplup after it's check-up."

Dawn smiled, "Thank you so much!"

Nurse Joy smiled, "It's my pleasure!"

Dawn and Knuckles picked up the food, sat down at the table, and started eating. And they also spoke.

"Knuckles, it's gonna be great having you as my partner. We're gonna have lots of fun, the three of us. It's gonna be awesome!"

"It sure will, Dawn, my dream is finally realized. I have found my one and only, true love."

"I thought I was your partner-for-life?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, that too. Same thing, dear."

Dawn sparkled her eyes, "Ahhh, you just called me dear, and you said I was your true love. It's gonna be great having you around."

"Hahaha, thanks Dawn. I'm so glad to be with you."

"Me too, sweetie, me too."

After they ate, they got Piplup from Nurse Joy, and she told them that it will be just fine after a good night sleep.

Before they went to bed, Dawn called her Mom at the Screen Phone to talk to her.

Johanna answered, "Why hello there, Dawn. How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Mom, and I like you to meet two Pokemon of mine. This is Piplup, the Pokemon I chose, well, was destined to start off with."

"Piplup, Piplup!"

Johanna smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you too, Piplup!"

"And this is Knuckles, he's a Hero Pokemon and my Partner-for-Life."

"Hi Dawn's Mom, it's nice to meet you."

Johanna blushed, "Oh please, Knuckles, call be Johanna, and... wait, did you talked. Dawn, did you say he was a Pokemon, and did you also say, he was your, Partner-for-life?"

Dawn laughed, "It's a long story, Mom."

They explained everything to Johanna, and she was relieve to know everyone.

Dawn finished up, "And that's the whole story, Mom."

Johanna blinked, "Wow honey, that was...an amazing story you told me." Then she smiled and replied, "Ok, so let me see if I got the whole thing explained correctly. Knuckles is a Hero Pokemon with all the stories about them being incredible Pokemon. And he found you shortly after you left Twinleaf Town. And then, he chose you as your Partner-for-life, and you accepted it, because you cared for him so much."

"That's the whole story in a Nutshell."

Johanna happily sobbed, "Oh Honey, I'm so proud of you. You are so lucky, and not only that, but you are truly experiencing and giving love, and caring for your Pokemon so much. With your Pokemon on your side, Dear, you'll win the Pokemon contests in no time."

"Thanks Mom!"

Johanna became semi-serious. "But don't get too carried away just because you have Knuckles, Dear. You still need to work hard. The road to becoming a Top Coordinator is not easy, not one bit. But if you continue to give love and work hard on your Pokemon, then you will have little problems."

"Thank you so much, Mom. I Love you!"

Johanna smiled gracefully, "I Love you too, Dawn. Take care of Piplup and Knuckles, okay dear? And Piplup and Knuckles, you take care of her as well."

"We got it, Mom!"

"Piplup, Piplup"

"You got it, Johanna. Hehe, I want to visit you sometime, and see your house and Twinleaf Town. It must a good place to live."

Johanna giggled, "You would win that bet, Knuckles. Bye!"

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Johanna!"

"Piplup Piplup!"

After that, they got tired, and the 3 Slept in their beds. They were surely tired after such a long day.

The next morning, they were refreshed and energized. They had breakfast, washed up. And was all set for the road.

After a thanks and goodbye to Nurse Joy, they went back to Rowan's Lab so he can tell them where to go, first.

"I see Dawn, so you're participating in Pokemon Contests. In that case, you two should head to Jublife City first, there's a Pokemon Contest there that's coming up. I recommend catching at least one more Pokemon there before entering. You don't have to, but it's good for the experience and you can practice for the contests in Route 202 as well."

Dawn answered, "Right Professor, we will take care of that. Bye now!"

Knuckles waved as they move out, "Bye."

"Goodbye Dawn, Knuckles, and Piplup, take care of yourselves, okay."

Dawn exclaimed, "We sure will!"

And so, the 3 finally began their journeys together. They will shortly discover some new friends, new Heroes, and new adventures that are just over the horizon.

But their not the only ones starting out. We finally, at last, see our Heroes Ash, Pikachu, Blaze, Shadow, and Silver on a ship to Twinleaf Town.

Ash said as they all looked on ahead, "Oh man, just look at that, the Sinnoh Region. It sure looks cool. You guys must be excited to get there, aren't you?"

Blaze agreed, "We sure are, Ash. We can't wait to get there."

Silver, who was close to Blaze, said to her, "It sure will be fun, my sweet. Just wait, a new adventure for all of us. I can't wait to show off my moves."

Shadow agreed, "Hmm, me too. Today's the day I begin my search finally find my true love. I've been searching for a girl for a long time. And now, I finally have my chance to do so."

Blaze questioned him, "Uh Shadow, do you mean your Partner-for-life?"

"Hmm, Yeah, same thing!"

"But, whatever, either way, the Sinnoh League is not just a continuation, but a beginning of brand new things."

Ash nodded, "You said it, Blaze. I can't wait! Are you excited too, Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pikachuu!"

Blaze smiled, "It looks like Pikachu is Psyched up. And so is Aipom."

"Oooooo, Aaaaaaa." said Aipom as he climbs to Ash's shoulder.

Ash laughed, "Hahaha, looks like Aipom's ready as well. Well then, It's time to rock and roll."

Blaze shouted, "Ok, time to party!"

Silver shouted, "Here we goooo!"

Shadow shouted, "Let's go!"

Ash and Friends are pumped and ready to begin their journeys. Our 2 Parties are about to meet, including Brock, who will have an exciting time together and really show what they are made of!

* * *

**The excitement, the adventures, the dangers, it's all coming. Everything is so off the charts today. That was very exhausting, but soooo worth it. So, the next time, I'm gonna do special stories of each of the 3 couples on a huge Pokemon event based on their locations. For Misty and Sonic, it's the World Cup. For May and Tails, it's the Kanto Grand Festival. And for Dawn and Knuckles, it's the Wallace Cup. So keep on a look out for that. Make sure to R&R. See Ya!**


	5. Misty and Sonic 2: The Whirl Cup

_**Chapter 5- Misty and Sonic 2: The Whirl Cup**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokemon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world, or anything of the Pokemon world.**_

**Hello Everyone. This is another Chapter of the Misty, May, and Dawn story. Today features the 2nd and last part of the Misty and Sonic saga. I will only do one more chapter for each couple, so, until the Pokemon Heroes Destiny story is up, this will be the last times the couples will be here, but they will be in major competitions throughout the anime. So, in this Chapter, Misty and Sonic along with Ash participates in the Whirl Island's Water Pokemon only competition. In the Anime, Misty didn't win top prize. With Sonic, will she succeed? Find out right now. Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Heroes, who are making their way throughout the Johto League, have been forced onto the Whirl Islands. Along their way out, they discover a Water Pokemon only competition. To beat the tournament will crown them champions of the Whirl Cup. This is Misty's chance to show the world what her Water Pokemon skills are really made of, and with Sonic on her side, it seems that nothing can stop her.

Ever since the 2 first met Ash, Misty and Sonic have grown to be even closer then before, same goes for Ash and Misty. Now, the 2 must prove that they have what it takes to win the competition. Now, Sonic is a Hero Pokemon, proven to be more powerful than Legendary Pokemon, but even so, only in the hands of a true Water Pokemon Master, can prove that point to be true. And the Whirl Cup will finally give Misty that chance to see if she is worthy of unleashing Sonic's true power.

However, they are not the only ones pumped. Ash is also ready to give his all in the Whirl Cup as well. It was a vast and tough competition, and only one will win it all.

After the preliminaries have ended, the real competition begins. Maya, who leads the whole competition makes the opening speech, and tells them good luck and make the best team wins. The winner of the competition wins a pendant that is said the boost the power of the Water Pokemon who wears it.

Ash and Misty are both placed in Block A. Before Ash goes on, the two have a little talk together.

Ash smiled, "So Misty, it looks like one of us is going to win. Do you have what it takes to win the competition?"

Misty laughed a little, "Of course, Ash. I am a superior Water Pokemon trainer and will, without a doubt, beat you and win the competition. Besides, did you forget I have Sonic along with me?"

Ash raised his right eyebrow, "So, you think that Sonic will help you beat everybody, regardless of him being a Hero Pokemon?"

Misty blinked, "Duh, yes. Well, I mean, I guess I shouldn't pressure Sonic by putting him up against everybody; he might get too stressed out. I'm only using Sonic as my trump card, only when I really need him the very most."

"Well, even so, you'll have to face off against me eventually, so you best be prepared to use him against me, cause I'm not going to lose."

"We will just see about that, Ashy Poo, I will beat you."

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YES!"

Brock breaks them up. "Ok you two, that's enough arguing. Save that for the competition."

Ash and Misty both agreed, "Fine!"

So Ash goes to Round 2 of the Whirl Cup, and ends up winning it.

Later that night, Misty and Sonic are looking up in Coliseum from one the Pokemon Center windows. Ash comes over and they start speaking.

Ash asked, worried about Misty, "Hey Misty, are you alright?"

"I don't know, Ash. I know that I'm ready for the competition tomorrow. But, still, I'm getting kind of nervous. There will be really strong Water Pokemon out there. Even with a Hero Pokemon at my side, I don't want to use Sonic at the wrong time. If I do, I could end up losing badly. And (sobbing) I don't want anything happening to Sonic, cause if anything were to happen to you, Sonic, I.....I...."

Sonic puts his Arms around her, "There, there Misty, it's alright. You shouldn't worry about me. We've been training for this day. We will be fine, tomorrow, you'll see."

"But Sonic, (sniff) this is serious, you don't know what could happen. You've always been strong, Sonic, but you don't know how strong some of these Water Pokemon can be. There might even be a Water Pokemon we have never seen before."

"Come on, Misty, we will do this, together. We will face the unknown with everything we got, no matter how strong they may be, we will win, but only if you truly believe I can."

Ash attempts to cheer Misty up as well, "Yeah Misty, don't let anything get you down. I want to face you with everything you got. Put your heart into it, and really use the power of your awesome Water Pokemon skills to unleash Sonic's True Power."

Misty looks up to Ash, "Sonic's... True Power?"

"That's right, Misty. By unleashing Sonic's True Power at the right moment, then, there is nothing that you cannot do. But, you have to get past me first."

Misty wipes her eyes and gets serious, "Thanks Ash, Sonic. Now, I need to get ready for tomorrow."

And the next day...

It's Round 3 for Misty as she faces off against Harrison. It's about time for some battle action. This battle will be a 1 on 1 battle with no time limit, of course.

Misty calls out her Pokemon, "Go, Sonic." Sonic magically appears from his Pokeball saying, "He-Hey! How it's going everyone?"

Harrison sends out his Pokemon, "Quilfish, Go!" Quilfish comes out of it's Pokeball saying, "Quilfish."

The referee announces, "Let the match, begin".

Harrison starts things off, "Quilfish, use your Water Gun." Quilfish shoots out Water from it's mouth. But Misty counterattacked.

"Dodge it, Sonic!" And Sonic successfully dodges the attack. "Now, use your Spin Dash. Sonic rolls into a ball and starts spinning in place in the water. Then, he comes dashing towards Quilfish at high speeds, hitting Quilfish.

Harrison then decided on a new tactic, "Quilfish suck up the water." Quilfish starts absorbing some of the water fast. As it does, it begins to puff up bigger and bigger. Then Quilfish attacks. "Now Quilfish, Spike Cannon." Then, hundreds of tiny, but powerful spikes head towards Sonic.

Misty shouted, "Sonic, use your Ice Spear!" Sonic started shooting sharp Icicle spears towards the Spike Cannon with his hands. It causes an explosion, and Sonic was pushed back by the explosion. Quilfish was underwater to avoid the explosion.

Sonic quickly got back up, trying to recover from the attack. But a call was made from Harrison, and Quilfish started charging in very quickly towards Sonic with a Tackle.

Misty thought of what to do next, and then she said, "Use your Homing Attack!" (Homing Attack is a move that always hit the opponent, hence the name 'Homing' Attack.) Sonic jumped up, and so did Quilfish, but Sonic got into a ball, started spinning in the air, and charged in head on Towards Quilfish. The difference between this and Spin Dash is that the Homing Attack is always used in the air, and it locks onto the opponent by sensing it's movements. Both attacks collided. And fell back to their trainers.

Misty then cried, "Sonic, go underwater!" Harrison called, "You too, Quilfish!" Both Pokemon went underwater as called by their trainers. Now, normally in the video game series, Sonic has a disadvantage being underwater, but not here he doesn't, after all, he is a Water Pokemon.

"Quilfish, use your Spike Cannon", cried it's trainer. Quilfish quickly absorbed some more water and released the spikes to Sonic. He got hit, and was getting tired.

Misty yelled to Sonic, "Sonic, no, you can't give up."

Then, something within Sonic started glowing. With a call from it's trainer, Quilfish uses it's Water Gun. Misty cried, "Sonic, you got to DODGE it!"

Sonic swifted away from the Water Gun faster than normal.

Misty thought, "_What, how did Sonic dodge it so fast? I know he's the world's fastest Hedgehog and all, but where did that come from?"_

Sonic spoke to Misty, "_Hey Misty, I'm holding a special Chaos Emerald item right now. As long as I'm holding this item, whenever I get really tired, my Speed and Special Attack goes up a lot."_

_"Speed and Special Attack? That's it, time to finish this, Sonic. _Sonic grab hold of Quilfish." Sonic dashed very quickly towards Quilfish, so fast in fact, that it didn't have enough time to respond back. He grabbed it by the tail. "Now throw him up in the air." Sonic threw Quilfish up high into the sky, and is now vulnerable. Now, use your Hydro Sphere. From Underwater, Sonic charges a ball of powerful Water from his hands, and some help from the water he is in, and fires it straight to Quilfish. It took serious damage, Sonic got out of the water, and Quilfish was knocked out.

The referee announced, "This match is over, Sonic wins, and the victory go to Misty."

Misty and Sonic jumped and hugged as Misty cheered, "Yay, yay, Sonic! We did it, we did it, we did it!!!"

Our Heroes meet up in the Pokemon Center congratulating each other and waits for the results of the match-ups for the Quarter finals.

An announcer shouts, "It's been decided, here are the match-ups for the quarter-finals." On Screen, oh my, it shows Ash and Misty facing off against each other.

Ash, Misty, and Sonic were shocked about the match-up, and kind of soon too.

But even so, Ash and Misty shook hands, wishing each other good luck.

Sonic decided not to participate in this battle, because for one, he didn't want to face Ash right away, and two, he was still a little tired from the last match.

So, the Quarter-finals for Ash and Misty were underway. Misty's Poliwhirl defeated Ash's Tododile, but was then knocked out by Ash's Kingler. Misty's Psyduck surprised everyone, that thanks to Kingler, Psyduck's Psychic powers defeated Kingler. The battle was over and Misty proceeds to the semi-finals.

Right before the semi-finals the next morning, her next opponent came to see her. Her name was Trinity, and Brock sure knows about her. She wished Misty good luck in the match, and Sonic was ready to fight.

This time it was a 2 on 2 battle, Sonic would obviously be saved for last, and this is a huge turning point in the Anime. So, let the battle begin.

Misty starts off, "Poliwhirl, I choose you." Poliwhirl comes out of its ball and goes, "Poly".

Trinity then goes, "Gyarados, I choose you." Gyarados pops out of its ball and roars.

Misty calls, "Poliwhirl, use your Bubblebeam". And Poliwhirl shoots out Bubbles in a form of a beam like attack, but Trinity immediately counterattacked. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam." It shoots out of Beam too, but bigger and in the form of a powerful energy. It knocked the Bubblebeam away, and Polywhirl was knocked out in a instant. Talk about some serious power!

The referee calls out, "Polywhirl is unable to continue, and Gyarados wins."

Misty calls back Polywhirl and sends out Sonic. "Sonic, it's up to you now. Go on and kick this Gyarados's fins", said the still confident Misty."

"You got it, Misty."

Trinity makes the first move this time, "Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Gyarados shot out a huge burst of Water from it's mouth and heads straight for Sonic.

"Sonic, you can take that", said a still confident Misty.

Sonic stopped the Hydro Pump by putting his hands out, and prevented the Hydro Pump from moving any further, then canceled the attack.

"Sonic, show Gyarados your Hydro Sphere!"

Sonic launched a Hydro Sphere to Gyarados.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam."

And Gyarados destroyed the Hydro Sphere. Is this Gyarados unstoppable?

Sonic said to Misty, "Hey Misty, after a Hyper Beam attack, Gyarados can't move for a while. Now's the time to use that attack."

Misty thought for a moment of what Sonic said, then remembered, "Oh yeah, that's right. Sonic, give it a taste of your Hero Beam!"

Sonic charged the Beam from his hands and shot it out. It looks like a Hyper Beam, but with an aura of the color of the user of the attack. So, Sonic's Hero Beam looks like a Blue aura color. But it's not a Water Type, and with it's Light type characteristics, Gyarados took a lot of damage for that powerful attack, and falls to the ground.

The referee calls out, "Gyarados is unable to battle, and Sonic wins."

"Yeah, way to go Sonic, you rock, and you rule!"

"Thanks, Mist, you and rock and rule, too!"

"Oh Sonic, teehee."

Trinity calls back her Gyarados, and tells Misty, "Well Misty, you sure have an impressive Pokemon right there. I have never seen such a Pokemon like that!"

"Thanks, Trinity, it's a one of kind partner I have that no one else does, (Giggle)."

"But, it's still a Water type, and I have just the Pokemon for that. Chinchou, I choose you." The Chinchou pops out of its Pokeball and goes, "Chinchou".

"Chinchou, I have never seen this Water pokemon before. Sonic, do you know what it is?"

Sonic gets a serious look on is face, "Unfortunately, Chinchou is a Water and an 'Electric' type. This is not gonna be easy, cause I'm a Water/Ice type."

"Be very careful, Sonic."

Trinity calls to Chinchou, "Chinchou use Spark". And Chinchou sends Sparks up into the sky, and more Sparks head towards Sonic.

"Dodge it, Sonic." Sonic uses his speed to avoid the move.

"Use you Confuse Ray." Chinchou sends out a ray of purple light from it's antenna to Sonic.

"Go underwater!" Sonic dives in the water to avoid the attack. "Ha, you can't hurt him from there."

"Oh really now, Misty. Chinchou use you Confuse Ray in the Water." Chinchou puts its antennas in the water and it's purple color is spread across the whole body of water. Sonic had nowhere to swim, and became confused. "Now, use your Water Gun." It's spits up water, and Sonic was flying in the air, still confused. "Now finish it with your Spark." Chinchou shoots sparks in the air, and it came back down and hit Sonic with Tremendous power.

Sonic fell to the ground, looking like it was all over for him.

"Sonic, you have to get up. You can't give up now!"

And Sonic desperately got up. But Trinity was not gonna take that. "Chinchou, another Spark." Sonic was hit with more electricity and was taken down again.

"Sonic, please get up. (Sobbing) Come on, try and get up. I beg of you!!"

Sonic struggled to get up, and is barely standing.

Trinity says, "This is getting pointless, Misty. He can't move, and he has taken too much damage as it is. This ends now! Chinchou, Water Gun!"

Chinchou spits Water to Sonic and he fell over again, looking like he wasn't gonna get up again.

Misty cries while crying, "Sonic....Sonic........SOOONIIIIIIC!!!"

The referee announces, "Sonic is unable to......what!"

The referee got interrupted because something was happening to Sonic.

"....Sonic?", concerned Misty.

Sonic, while still lying there face down, started to glow around it's body. He suddenly got up pretty quickly and was glowing brighter.

Ash and Brock got up, and saw what was going on, "Brock, what in the world is going on with Sonic?"

"I don't know Ash, could it really be, Hero Pokemon evolution?"

Trinity cried out, "Hey, what's going on here? Sonic should be knocked out."

"Hehehe, you think I'm through aren't you, Trinity?", proclaimed Sonic.

"What, what did you just say, Sonic?", asked Trinity.

"Hehehe, don't you get it. Like I would give up just like that, lose to a Chinchou? Tch Tch Tch (while waving his finger), I don't think so. So now, you forced me to unlock my true power."

Misty recalled, "True Power? .......That's It. This must be Sonic's true power, just like Ash said."

Sonic continued, "Behold! I never thought I would have to awaken at such a time like this. But when Misty was concerned for me, when she cried out for me to not give up, when she really needed me the most so far, I will ANSWER HER!! Now, behold the true power of SUPER SONIC!!!"

Misty, Trinity, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu at the same time all said, "Super Sonic?"

Just like in Brawl, Sonic said, "Now I'll show you, RaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!!!", and as he roars, he transforms into the awesome Super Sonic.

Misty became shocked, "Holy Skarmories, Super Sonic!"

Trinity was shocked as well, "Super Sonic, incredible!"

Ash and Brock was also shocked, "Wow, am I'm dreaming or what?", said Ash.

"You sure aren't, I'm seeing it, too." proclaimed Brock.

"Pi Pi kachuuu! Pikaaaa!" said a surprised Pikachu. (Literally translated as 'Super Sonic! Wooooow!')

Trinity snickers, "Heh, you think I'm scared of that performance. I don't know if it evolved, or what, but it's still a Water type. Chinchou, use your Spark."

The Sparks hit Sonic, but appeared to have done no damage.

"Whaaat, that's impossible! your still a Water type, right?"

"Hehehe, of course I am. If I wasn't, I would be disqualified from the tournament."

"Good point, Sonic, (giggle)", said Misty quickly.

"But you know what, your underestimating my power, aren't you? You don't know who I am, don't you? Misty, tell her who I am."

"Uhhh, a Hero Pokemon?"

"That's absolutely correct, I am a Hero Pokemon. We are considered to be more powerful than Legendary Pokemon, but not at our normal states. When we are like this, our Super forms, we outrank Legendary Pokemon, even someone as powerful as Mewtwo. And guess what, you're about to get the taste of my new attack. _Misty, I now know Light Speed Attack._"

"Huh, oh right. Super Sonic, show Chinchou your true power with your Light Speed Attack."

"Ok, here goes!" Super Sonic goes into a ball and does a barrage of attacks to Chinchou. Now, unlike Homing Attack, the Light Speed Attack not only locks-on to one opponent, but attacks them with many direct attacks at one time, and it said at the speed of Light as well. Chinchou was so overwhelmed by the attack that it couldn't take it, and was knocked out."

The referee announces, "Chinchou is unable to battle, and Sonic/Super Sonic wins. Therefore, the match goes to Misty."

Super Sonic changes back to Sonic and runs to Misty's side.

Misty was happily crying while hugging Sonic, "Oh Sonic that was incredible. We did it, and we never would have won, if you didn't change into Super Sonic."

"It was all thanks to you, Misty. Your concern and love for me awakened this power. This is the true power of Love."

Ash spoke to Brock, "Wow that was amazing. Misty actually won, thanks to Super Sonic. But Brock, was that really evolution?"

"I'm not sure, Ash. It looks more like a Transformation, then evolution, because you never change back once you evolve. But whatever it is, it was such perfect time that he awaken right there. Hmm, things just keep getting more interesting every day."

"You got that right!"

"Pikachuuu!"

And so after that match, Misty and Sonic moved on to the Final Match. It was a 3 on 3 battle. Both of the trainers lost 2 of their Pokemon, and are now down to Feraligatr vs. Super Sonic. Feraligatr uses a Hydro Pump and Super Sonic uses a Hero Beam. The Hero Beam pushed the Hydro Pump to nothing, and the Hero Beam destroyed the Hydro Pump quickly.

"This match is over, Super Sonic wins, and the champion of the Whirl Cup is Misty, congratulations."

"Oh my gosh, we did it Sonic! Yay yay yay! We totally did it! YAY!!!" Misty said while hugging Sonic, "I Love you, Sonikku!"

"Right back at ya, Mist! (Wink)"

Maya announces, "We congratulate Misty on her victory in the tournament, and is now presented the Pendant as her reward. Congratulations to Misty and her Pokemon."

Misty accepted the pendant and puts it on Sonic. Sonic blushes and was really happy.

"And now, it's time for the closing ceremony. Oh great sea, We ask you to continue to watch over all Water Pokemon and to give the blessings they deserve for their strength and beauty." And looking towards Sonic, "And great and noble Hero Pokemon, Sonic, continue to watch over Water Pokemon and all the Pokemon who are out there in the world. Help protect our world from true harm."

"You got it, Maya!"

Sonic holds up the staff and it shines brightly out to the stadium. It truly was a great way to end the tournament of the Water Pokemon.

"Until 3 Years, I hope to see most of you competitors and audience next time."

And so, it was a glorious victory for Misty. She and Sonic made a close victory to the tournament. Things can really change when you have a Hero Pokemon around. And that is proven, right here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed another Chapter. That sure was fun, wasn't it. Admit it, you didn't see Super Sonic coming, did you XD? If you did, well, lucky guess, though I highly doubt it XD. **

**Next time, it's May and Tails at the Hoenn Grand Festival, then it's Dawn and Knuckles at the Wallace Cup. Until next time, See ya!**


	6. May and Tails 2: Kanto Grand Festival

_**Chapter 6- May and Tails 2: The Kanto Grand Festival**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokemon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world, or anything of the Pokemon world.**_

**Hello again! The last part of the May and Tails saga is here. If you watched the anime, you know that May didn't win the Hoenn or Kanto Grand Festival, when we all know she deserves to win. Well, with Tails by her side, will she win the Kanto Grand Festival? Let's find out.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, as our Heroes finally made it the city, where the great and totally awesome Grand Festival can take underway. Our Heroes, after a very long journey around the Kanto Region, have finally made it to the Grand Festival.

May and Tails, in particular, started Dashing towards the entrance. Blaze didn't even try to catch up at the speed they were going, even though she could, cause stopping them, or even trying to slow them down was not gonna happen.

They headed into the registration room so that they could enter the Grand Festival.

As they were waiting for their turn, Tails, who sits on top of May's Shoulders, like Pikachu with Ash, tells May, "Oh boy, this is gonna be great, May. We finally get a chance to enter the grand festival, and get a second chance to be a top coordinator."

"That's right, Tails, and I also want a chance to kick the butts of Drew and Harley. I want to beat them to win it all!"

"Yeah, May, I also want a shot at Amy. I can't believe I always lose to that girl."

Now what Tails is talking about is Amy Rose, from the Sonic World, she is (clears throat) Drew's partner-for-life. I don't even know how they came to be together. But I will tell you that when May and Tails first met Drew, they also first met Amy. Now, Amy is a Normal Type, but she uses a wide variety of moves. She uses her Piko Piko Hammer in many ways besides swinging it, and was trained for contests.

Even though Amy and Tails are rivals, they were signs that Amy actually has a crush on Tails. Now, Blaze also shows signs of liking Tails. You don't know this, because this is the first time you are hearing this info, but Blaze does get furious, because they are times where it seems that Amy is flirting with Tails. Ever since Blaze saw that, she gets really angry every time she spots Amy. This whole thing, it's not really true love, because May and Tails are PFL (short for Partners-for-Love) and their love can never be broken by anything, not even their friends. So, Amy and Blaze just have crushes on Tails, and nothing more.

Even though this is the case, Blaze does show love for Tails throughout the series. She tends to always want to protect Tails and protect the bond between Tails and May, so that no one, not ever herself, because she does restrain herself from going overboard, can break their eternal love.

Tails has his eyes on fire as he says, "I can't wait until I go on stage. This is gonna be incredible. We get to be in a live audience with 1000s of people watching us coordinators perform. We're gonna show everyone that we are the best team this year."

May is getting psyched, "That's the spirit, Tails. With you on my side, and my other fabulous Pokemon with us as well, together, we shall win."

"Hello, you guys. Did you have to forget about us," shouted Blaze as she and Ash, Brock, and Max enter the room and approach them. "(While her hands are on her hips while a little bit angry with Tails) And in case you also forgotten, Mr. Hero Pokemon, Drew also happens to have a Hero Pokemon, too, along with his Superstar Pokemon, Roselia. Grrr, I get pissed every time I see that good-for-nothing Amy. She makes so mad, trying to take you away from me. Well guess what, (while her whole body is literally on fire) If I ever see that little Pink freakin Hedgehog again, (shouting) I'm gonna give her A PIECE OF MY MIND AND BURN HER TO OBLIVION!"

Ash steps in, "Please Blaze, you need to calm and take it easy, and besides battling against Amy is Tails's job, not yours."

Blaze sighs with relief of being calm, "Thanks for calming me down, Ash. I don't know what got into me. It's just that, Amy and I are like rivals, a rivalry for the love of Tails. And, I know it is Tails's job to take down Amy, but I really want a piece of her, too."

May got concerned, "Now Blaze, I can understand what you are going through with Amy, but we shall take care of her, for you. And by the way, just because Amy and you really love Tails, no offense to you, (in a romantic way towards Tails) but Tails is mine and I will make sure that no one else takes him away from me (giggle). (To Blaze) Even from my friends, Blaze. (smiled at Blaze in a 'he's mine' way)

"Well, I can understand that, May. I'm just saying that I love Tails in a protective way, not in a protective and romantic way like you. I would never ever think about taking him away from you, quite the opposite. I want to protect the two of you from being separated by others, like Amy. That's why I hate that stupid girl."

"Don't worry about that, Blaze. I don't really hate Drew all that much, like I used to when we first met, even if we're still rivals. Me and Drew are really good friends. He's been helping me quite a lot along the way. I'm not really sure if I helped him that much, though. But, the friendship I have with Drew is nothing compared to the (gets angry) less helpful semi-friendship that I have with Harley. It's almost as if he secretly likes me, or something. Seriously, I think I would rather be with Drew, then Harley any day."

Tails blinked at that moment, "Are you saying that you love Drew, May?"

May freaks out, "Of course not, Tails. I just said that me and Drew are close friends, and nothing more. I said that would rather be with Drew, in a close matter, then with Harley."

Max says to May, "Are you sure it isn't love, big sis? (May gets pissed) Cause it really is sounding like your saying that you wanna be Drew romantically."

May hits Max in the head pretty hard. She yelled, "Are you out of your mind, Max? Why would I wanna be with Drew like that, when I already have a romantic commitment with Tails? Seriously, little bro..."

Tails giggled with Max says as he rubs his head, "Oww, sorry it was just a suggestion. I'm sorry if I said that. I'm not saying that you and Drew should go out; I was saying that cause that's what you pointing towards, especially when comparing to Harley."

May smiled, "Apology accepted, Max. Sorry if I hit you so hard. (She kisses Max in his head) There, does that make you feel better."

"Really now, May, how old do you think I am? ... (smiles) Yeah, it feels better now (blushes a little)."

May rubs Max's head gently, "I thought so, hehehe. Now, if you excuse me, I need to register for the Grand Festival. Tails?"

"Right!" Tails quickly said as they head into the counter and registers for the Grand Festival.

The Pokemon in the Grand Festival are registered as well. And now, May and Tails are ready to give in their all and star in the show.

It was the night time in the Festival, as our Heroes are seated in the table in a place where all other coordinators are relaxing and hanging out for the night. Solidad was there as well, sitting with out Heroes. This girl was first seen when Ash had to chase after Aipom for taking his hat. Drew helped him out, and so did Solidad with her Slowbro. Surprisingly, there was no real conflict between Blaze and Amy, they ignored each other, while Blaze said in her mind. _"Tails will take care of this Pink thing. Take her down really good Tails, and show her that you and May are a couple that no one can break up." _

Solidad explained who she was to May and the rest of the gang. "You see May; I defeated Drew in his first contest. I felt kind of bad for ruining his dream, but ever since that day, he has toughen up and gotten serious. Maybe too serious. But you May, you've shown Drew that friendship is what is most important to your Pokemon, as your little yellow partner shows."

"That's Tails to you ma-am", said Tails.

"Well anyway, I wish you luck in the contest, who knows, we might get to face each other." She speaks as she walks out, "I wanna see how strong your love is, May. Show me what it takes to be the top coordinator."

May gulps, "So, Solidad defeated Drew a long time ago. That's means she might be just as good as Drew, if not better. Tails, we will eventually have to face this girl in the tournament. And I'm gonna need your help when the times comes."

"Right, May, I'm with you all the way!"

May smiles, "Right!"

The next day, the big opening day of the Grand Festival begins. Hundreds of coordinators have gathered into the stadium, and are ready to show off their moves.

We see May, as eventually, her turn comes.

She makes a big opening entrance with her Pokemon.

"Ok Tails, take the stage."

Tails comes out of the Pokemon as he flips and lands on his feet.

"Use you Shock Orb straight up." Tails shoots a Shock Orb high into the air. "Follow it with your Hero Beam." Tails jumps up and shoots the beam into the Orb, cause an explosion of beautiful colorful fireworks. Then, May catches Tails with her arms and makes their finish pose.

The crowd explodes with cheering as a great performance was made. She scores a 97, an excellent number.

Drew, Harley, and Solidad made it to the second round. Harley goes first in the chance of crushing May. They will both face off in the third round.

But for now, it's second round time. After Drew, Harley, and Solidad's rounds have passed, it was May's turn to shine. She sends out Combusken. Tails throws the Frisbee and first uses Fire Spin to send it up. Then Tails uses his Propeller Tailwind to shift the Frisbee. Combusken then used Sky Uppercut to send the Frisbee flying even further. Then it uses Quick Attack to catch up with the Frisbee and uses Mega Kick to send it Flying down at massive speed. But May was able to catch it, and Combusken makes multiple flips and finishes with a pose.

What an amazing performance it was!

The third round has begun. It's Harley vs. May. Tails decided not to participate in this round, and saved his energy for the next round, assuming that May gets to the quarterfinals.

It was Wigglytuff and Cacturne vs. Eevee and Squirtle. I know I changed the Pokemon uses up, but that's because Tails wants to work with Munchlax. Cause Tails has been a big fan of Munchlax ever since it was first caught. Talk about weird, if you ask me XD.

But, in the end, May has advanced to the quarterfinals, and Harley got what he deserved.

It was the fourth round (Quarterfinals), as a long time rival battle is finally taken place. May Vs. Drew.

Drew said to May before beginning the match, "So May, it's you against me. I've been waiting for this battle for a long time."

May smiles, "Me too, Drew, and so has Tails."

"Same goes for Amy; this should be a fun battle."

"I hope so, too."

(This is a little twist in the anime) Drew asked, "Excuse me Vivian, do you mind if our Hero Pokemon says a few words to each other before we start the clock."

Vivian blanks, then smiles. "Of course you may, but make it quick."

May and Drew at the same time said, "Got it."

May sends her Pokemon out, first. "Tails, Munchlax, take the stage."

Drew follows up, "Amy, Roselia, come on out."

All 4 Pokemon appeared out of their pokeballs beautifully.

May told Tails, "Tails, now your chance to say what you want to say to Amy before we start the battle."

Drew told Amy, "Go on and get anything out of your system before we begin."

Amy and Tails both appeared before each other and Tails started. "Listen Amy, we've been rivals for some time. I just want to say something before we start, and it is this. It's that no matter what you do, I will never go out with you. (May and Drew blinked) I know I may have fallen for you a few times with your flirting, but not anymore. Blaze has kept you from trying to take me away from May, and I thank you for that Blaze (Blaze happily starting crying at that line). Me and May will always be together, and nothing you do will ever break us up, just like... just like you and Drew. It's the bond between Hero Pokemon and Human that can never break in a million years.

Amy started speaking, "Tails, please understand. Yes, I did fall for you, but I didn't do that cause I didn't really love you. (Blaze said 'What' at that moment. Tails got confused at that moment, too) I only did that to test your love and dignity with May. You almost fell for it, too, but Blaze helped strengthened your love for May, and the bond that you two hold. Of course I could never break your bond between you and May. It's impossible, no matter how many times I tried. I just wanted to do that to see if you would pull it together and see if you really were worthy of May's Love. Plus, I wanted to play around with you a little bit."

"Well now, that was...strange. But, regardless, good luck Amy. Only one of us will win."

"Right back at you, Tails."

Vivian announced, "Now that's the kind of determineship we want to see with these Hero Pokemon, folks. Now we all get to experience a treat, two Hero Pokemon face off along with their Partner. Who will win? Even I don't know. So, are both trainers ready?"

May and Drew shouted, "We're Ready!"

"Then, let the timer start, and Let's get Busy!"

It was the battle between Roselia and Amy Vs Munchlax and Tails. Who will win, let's find out right now.

May starts the battle, "Tails, start with your Thunderpunch on Amy, Munchlax use your Focus Punch on Roselia. Tails and Munchlax starts charging in with their attacks towards their opponents."

It was Drew's turn now, "Roselia, hit Munchlax with Magical Leaf, and Amy, show Tails your Power Ball." Roselia throws Magical Leaf at Munchlax which stops it in its tracks. Amy uses her Power Ball, in which she charges energy from her Hammer into a Ball and launches it with her Hammer."

"Tails, punch it." And Tails hit the Power Ball with his Thunderpunch, which sends it back at Amy and makes a successful counterattack. With that, both May and Drew lost 1/10 of their points.

Drew makes the next move, "Roselia, Petal Dance, and Amy, Hammer Quake." Roselia launches Petals into their opponents, and Amy takes her hammer, lifts in high in the Air, and pounds it hard into the ground, sends energy waves to the opponents.

"Tails use your Chaos Wall." And Tails puts up a wall of Light, and stops both Petal Dance and the Hammer Quake. What great defense they have. But not for long.

"Ha, let's see you deflect this. Roselia SolarBeam, and Amy use Light Hammer Throw." Roselia fires a Beam of Sun Energy and Amy gathers Light Energy and stores it in her Hammer, then throws it with beautiful sparkles at they head into the Chaos. The energy was so great that it shattered the Wall and Tails and Munchlax got hit and May lost 3/10 of her points.

"_I can't give up, I won't lose. _Tails throw Munchlax up high in the air!" Tails took Munchlax's Arm, spins, and throws Munchlax into the air. "Now jump just as high." Just like with a Spring, Tails jumps very high into the air. "Munchlax, SolarBeam, Tails Hero Beam, give it everything you got." Both Tails and Munchlax fired their Beams and have been combined to create a Solar Power Beam. It fires towards the ground near Roselia and Amy, explodes, and sends them back with tremendous power. This makes Drew's Points drop by 1/2. Amazing!

Roselia and Amy got up, but Tails and Munchlax was not finished yet. "Tails, throw Munchlax again, but this time towards Amy and Roselia." Tails threw Munchlax and is heading there at great speed. "Now use your Focus Punch, and Tails, help Munchlax out with Propeller Tailwind."

As Munchlax charges his Focus Punch, Tails uses the Propellers he uses to fly and creates strong winds. He uses the strong wind to send Munchlax flying towards Roselia and Amy even faster.

Drew prepares a big counterattack. "Amy use you Helper Kiss on Roselia." Helper Kiss, like Helping Hand, gives more power to it's ally. Amy gives a Kiss to Roselia and Roselia is overflowing with more power. "Now, use your SolarBeam full blast. Roselia fires a SolarBeam towards Munchlax with huge strength, Munchlax took some damage but continue it's course, passing by some of the SolarBeam and successfully hit Roselia, but this caused an explosion, sending both Roselia and Munchlax flying back in opposite directions. They both took so much damage that it makes a double knockout. And May and Drew are now down to 3/10 of their points.

It was down between Amy and Tails. Who will be victorious?

"Tails use your Shock Orb."

"Amy use your Power Ball."

Both attacks are launched, collided, and exploded. This brings May and Drew down to 2/10 of their points.

Amy and Tails are panting of their tiredness.

May use telepathy on Tails, "Tails, It all comes down to one attack. It's all or nothing."

Drew also uses telepathy on Amy, "Amy, this is our last attack; if we don't succeed, it's all over."

"Tails, fire your best Hero Beam."

"Amy, use your Hero Beam, too."

Surprise, surprise! Amy knows Hero Beam as well. Both Beams collided, and we now come to an Energy clash. Only one Team will move on the semi-finals.

Vivian speaks, "Ladies and Gentlemen, In all my time being in contests, I have never seen two attacks clash like this. It all comes down to who has the better Hero Beam attack. Will it be Amy or Tails?"

Both Pokemon pushed with everything they got, but slowly, both May and Drew are losing points. They are now both down to 1/10 of their points left.

May cries, "Come Tails, you can do this! Show Amy the true Power of Love!"

Drew cries, "Amy, show Tails our bond, and what hard work and encouragement can do!"

Amy and Tails pushed their Hero Beams with even more force. With so much power clashing, it became a huge explosion, sending Amy and Tails flying in opposite directions really quickly. Amy hit the wall, while Tails uses his two tails to prevent the impact.

Time was up. After the smoke was cleared. May has 1/20 of her points left, while Drew has 1/40 of his points left. Therefore, advancing May to the semi-finals.

May gets shocked for a moment, then jumps for victory, knowing she finally beat Drew. She grabs and hold Tails in her Arms and happily replies, "Oh Tails that was incredibly amazing. I can't believe we finally beat Drew and Amy. I love you so much, Tails."

As his award, Tails receives a kiss from May. He slightly blushes, "Thanks May. Hopefully, that'll show Amy. I hope she understands. We are stronger with the true power of love."

Drew goes up to Amy, and holds her hands, "That was an amazing performance you did, Amy. I'm really proud of you, you really gave it your all."

"Hahaha, thanks Drew. It doesn't matter that we lost, I had a really great time. That Tails is sure strong. (Looks at Tails and May) We will have to train harder, if we are to beat them next time. For now, we'll see if Solidad can defeat those two, or if their love can go through anything."

After the battle, Aipom takes Ash's hat again. He got it back and rechallenges Aipom. Eventually, he finally caught Aipom after a long and desperate struggle.

Before the semi-finals started. Blaze quickly heals Tails using her Healing Flame. It surrounds Tails with Beautiful fire and removes the wounds and restores his health, and Tails is ready for the next round. Tails thanks Blaze and heads out to May. Blaze looks at Tails majestically for his performance against Amy, and quietly thanks him for beating her and wishes them good luck.

The semi-finals had took underway. But it was not a good match for them so far. May is down 2/10 of her points, while Solidad is up with 8/10 of her points. Solidad is using her Slowbro and Pidgeot, while May is using Tails and Bulbasaur. It seems as Solidad has overwhelmed May, even with Tails in her side.

May attacks, "Tails use your Shock Orb on Pidgeot, and Bulbasaur use your Vine Whip, then Tackle on Pidgeot." Bulbasaur uses its Vine Whip to launch itself at high speed towards Slowbro and uses Tackle at it.

Solidad makes her move, "Slowbro, Psychic now." Slowbro counters with it's Psychic attack and propels Bulbasaur back. The Shock Orb made a hit with the Pidgeot, but it withstanded the attack. "Pidgeot, Featherdance." Pidgeot uses his Featherdance and launches Features towards Bulbasaur and Tails, confusing them. "Slowbro, use your yawn on Bulbasaur." Slowbro creates a yawn bubble to Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur is put to sleep.

"We have to attack with a powerful attack. Tails, launch a Hero Beam." Tails fires his Hero Beam towards the two, but they both dodged it.

"Pidgeot, use your Double Team." With Slowbro assisting with his Psychic powers, Pidgeot uses its Double Team to create copies of itself. "Slowbro, Hyper Beam, and All Pidgeot, Quick Attack both opponents. Slowbro launches a powerful Hyper Beam and the Pidgeot charges in towards the opponents.

Tails and Bulbasaur fell back with tremendous speed. Bulbasaur was knocked out, but Tails barely got up, and May was down was 1/10 of her points.

Vivian announces, "It looks like Bulbasaur is unable to continue, but Tails is still up. Can he pull off a miracle win?"

Solidad told May, "Well May, you made it this far, and Tails has proven to be a tough opponent there. You've done well, however not even a Hero Pokemon can do everything. Slowbro Hyper Beam one more time, Pidgeot, Aerial Ace."

Both attacks hit Tails and it looks like Tails is knocked out too.

May cries out, "Tails, get up, please! We worked too hard to not make it! You can do it!"

Tails struggles to get up, but he was unable to get up.

"TAILS!"

Vivian announces, "It looks Tails is unable to continue, so... hey, what's going on with Tails? He's glowing!"

"What, Tails?"

While Energy is building up in his body, he said, "So, you think it's all over for me? You think I'm done? I worked too hard to give up now." He got up and cried, "Well guess what, I'm not FINISHED!"

Energy inside Tails has gathered up considerably, as he shouts and transforms into Super Tails, thanks to the Chaos Emeralds inside his body.

Vivian blinks as she says, "My goodness, I have never seen something like this, has Tails evolved?"'

Blaze became surprised by the sight, "Tails, Wow!"

May starts flowing into Tears, "Tails, you've evolved?"

"The correct term is transformed, May. I am now Super Tails."

Solidad yelled, "Hey, is this even fair? Vivian, is transforming like that really fair?"

"Well, Technically there is no rule against transforming or evolving, whichever one this is."

"You see Solidad," Tails states, "It's love! This is what happens when you become romantically attached to a Hero Pokemon. A Super Transformation occurs when a love between the Hero Pokemon and the Trainer becomes so close, that the reward for giving love is this!"

May follows, "Now we will show you what happens when you have love as the number one priority in any relationship!"

Solidad grins, "Well see about that. Slowbro, Hydro Pump, and Pidgeot, Sky Attack." Both moves make their way towards Tails, but Tails prepares for that attack.

May smiles, "Tails, why don't we show her what we mean. Use your Chaos Wall to stop those attacks." Tails puts up a Chaos Wall and stops both attacks.

Solidad and her Pokemon became shocked, "What, how was that possible?" May maybe down to 1/20 of her points left. But Solidad took a heavy drop herself, bringing her down to 3/10 points.

"Tails, use Shock Orb on Pidgeot." The Shock Orb was launched so fast, that Pidgeot could not counterattack. Being a Flying Type against an Electric attack was no good, and Pidgeot fainted.

Vivian said, "Pidgeot is unable to continue. This brings Solidad's points down to 1/10 remaining. What a successful and miraculous comeback it is for May and Tails, but with only 10 seconds left, can May and Tails finish the Match off?

"Tails, uses your Hero Beam." Tails quickly launches a Hero Beam towards Slowbro.

"Slowbro counter that with Psychic." Slowbro uses it's Psychic to try and stop the attack. But the force of the attack is so strong that it broke through and continues its path. "Try a Hyper Beam." Slowbro uses a Hyper Beam to attempt to cancel the Hero Beam, but it quickly overwhelmed Slowbro, got it very hard, and was knocked out.

Vivian announces, "Slowbro is unable to battle, and Tails wins, which means May advances to the finals."

May cheers for victory and Tails got into May's Arms and started hooraying for joy. May said to Tails, "That was sooo awesome, Tails, way to go. That was the best miracle I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Thanks May, but I never could have done it without you."

And so, with the help of Super Tails, they quickly defeated the finalist's Pokemon along with Combusken who learns and uses Overheat there. And May and Tails are the Champions of the Grand Festival.

May is in the award ceremony, and is receiving her prize.

Vivian announces, "May, your incredible and outstanding performance throughout the Grand Festival was a once in a lifetime entertainment. You, Tails, and your other Pokemon have earned your places as Top Coordinators. So, here's your prize, the Kanto Festival Trophy."

May started crying as she is received her Trophy.

"We will also give each and every Pokemon that helped you along your way a Festival Ribbon, all you Pokemon is give Gold Ribbons, but your Tails is received the Platinum Ribbon for being ranked MVP, Most Valuable Pokemon (XD).

Tails cheered, "This is so exciting May, we finally did it!"

May agreed, "Alright, we just got the Festival Ribbons and the Kanto Festival Trophy!"

Tails bursted with huge excitement, and so did Bulbasaur, Combusken, Eevee, Squirtle, and Munchlax.

The audience boomed with huge excited and happily and loudly cheered for May! Ash, Brock, Max, and a crying Blaze is also cheering. Drew, Amy, Solidad, and even Harley is also cheering. Even Team Rocket was cheering for them. Why? Because they were happy that they were always attempting to steal the champion's Pokemon.

That night, the remainder of the Festival is for partying and relaxing. All of May's Pokemon, even Tails is enjoying an all-you-can-eat Pokemon food for tonight.

She said to her Pokemon, "You all did you so well. You deserve as much Pokemon food as you can eat."

"Munchlax?"

"Yes, even you Munchlax (giggle)."

"Munch, Munchlax!," said a Happy Munchlax.

She petted Tails while he was eating as he was eating close to May and then looked up into the sky with her Trophy in her hands.

Her friends came along and congratulated May up close. "Congratulations, you guys!"

"Thank you so much everyone," May and Tails replied.

Brock said, "That was an incredible performance you did out there, May, and what a Miracle it was for Tails."

May smiled, "Thanks Brock."

Max hugged May, "Oh May, that was so awesome, you totally earned that trophy, and I was gonna cry if you didn't win."

"Oh Max, thank you so much for caring about us."

Ash held one of May's hands, "That was some amazing contest battles you and Tails did, May. I'm really happy for you. Congratulations on winning."

"Pika, Pikachuuuu!"

May's Eyes got gleaming, "Thanks a lot Ash, and you too, Pikachu."

Ash said towards her other Pokemon, "And you guys I should congratulate too, cause without any of you, May and Tails would have never made it."

The Pokemon happily responded back to Ash.

Blaze took Tails in her arms, "That was beautiful, Tails. Not only did you beat Amy for me, but the love you have with May shows that there is nothing you cannot do. I'm really proud of you."

Blaze actually kisses Tails in his cheeks. Tails and Blaze blushes, and Tails responds, "Wow, thanks so much, Blaze. I should really be thanking May and the other Pokemon, too. We were all the reason we won the Grand Festival. All of us were needed to be champions in the Grand Festival."

"Truer words cannot be said, little Tails," Surprisingly says Amy as she, Drew, Roselia, Solidad, and Slowbro. Shortly after they arrived, Tails got onto May's shoulders.

May said in the reaction of their arrival, "Drew, Solidad, Amy... Roselia and Slowbro, too."

Drew said to May, "That was such an amazing performance between us, it was awe inspiring, and the way your Tails transformed into Super Tails right at the very last second with the fight with Solidad was fantastic. Take this, this is a gift from me, Roselia, and Amy."

Drew gives May a Gold Rose, combined with the Powers of Amy and her love for Drew, along with Roselia's Petals. "Drew, thank you so much."

"Until we meet again, someday, I hope to see and face against you and Tails again."

"That goes double for me, May," Amy said.

"Roselia," said Roselia, as the three walks away.

Solidad tells Drew, "Wait up, Drew." She then turns to May, "... Well May, what else is there to say, but congratulations, and that we got beat big time. Tails is a really precious Pokemon. Hang on to him, for the next time we meet and battle."

"Slow bro," said Slowbro as they walked away as well.

May looks at them for the last time for tonight, then turns to Tails. "Well, Tails, we finally did it. We are Festival winners, which makes us top coordinators."

"You got that right, May."

"But, just because we won, doesn't mean it isn't over for us. We will continue training and continue to participate in contests. I'm not sure how long we will do that, but we will continue striving to be the best we can be."

Ash tells them, "That's the spirit, you two, keep up the great work, and continue to work hard and show your love to the Pokemon world."

"Thanks Ash, we sure will."

Tails happily replies, "I Love you, May."

"Right back at ya, sweetie." May kisses Tails again, and their love will continue on in the contests and adventures they will surely have in the future that lies ahead.

* * *

**Another happy ending for our Heroes. Looks like May and Tails's dreams are fulfilled, yet still aren't achieved yet. They will continue on, as a true couple, and as Partners-for-Life. **

**Coming up is the last chapter of the Heroines Destiny story. Dawn and Knuckles competes at the Wallace Cup, with 2 special surprizes waiting for them. And what about Shadow? Who will his partner-for-life be? You will find out soon enough. So, until next time, see ya.**


	7. Dawn and Knuckles 2: The Wallace Cup

_**Chapter 7- Dawn and Knuckles 2: The Wallace Cup**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokemon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world, or anything of the Pokemon world.**_

**Hello Everyone. This is the 2nd part of Dawn and Knuckles. So now, here's Dawn and Knuckles competing at the Wallace Cup. And I should tell you that there are a few surprises in store. So, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Our Heroes, Dawn and Knuckles, after a surprising and unusual first meeting back towards Route 101, have really gotten along as a true couple. After being friends with Ash, Brock, Blaze, Shadow, and Silver (In case you haven't figured it out already, or if you didn't had a clue, Ash is Blaze's Partner-for-Life. I will not tell you how they became Partners-for-life, not right now at least), they've been traveling quite a long ways. Shadow continues to search for his partner-for-life, although he had strange feelings when a certain girl has approached him. He continues on searching, not realizing that he is about to get his answer sooner than he thinks.

However, not everything is peaceful with our Heroes. Recently, Dawn has lost two Pokemon contests in a row. For the moment, she seemed to have lost all hope. Here's a flashback of what the scene was about.

_Dawn has just lost her second Pokemon contests. After her defeat, the next morning, she was still staying in her bed in the Pokemon Center, crying. Knuckles was pretty saddened of the recent defeat, too. He found out that Dawn did not want to leave her bed. Ash, Brock, and Blaze tried to calm her, and get her out of bed, but it didn't work. So, it was up to Knuckles, as he was the only one who could help her. _

_Knuckles closed and locked the door, and he approaches the crying Dawn, sobbing all over her pillow. Knuckles asked, "Hey Dawn, what's wrong? Did that Pokemon contest really hurt you that bad?"_

_Dawn sat up, and looked at Knuckles while still sobbing, "Oh, Knuckles, (sniff) it's not just the fact that I lost that's making me cry. It's that I lost of the first round, the first...round! All because the judges couldn't see my Piplup during the performance. How could this have happened?"_

_"Well, I was shocked, too. I thought the whole reason for these Pokemon contests was to make your Pokemon as appealing as possible. We are supposed to show off our Pokemon with the moves and abilities they can do. But... I think I realized something else, today."_

_"(sniff) What is it?"_

_"The one thing that is more important than the Pokemon's moves and abilities is the Pokemon itself."_

_Dawn widen her eyes and realized his statement was true in many ways._

_"This has to be the reason why you lost, because the judges didn't see your Pokemon during the performance, and that the Pokemon itself matters more than the moves and abilities it can do. It can only go so far."_

_"Well, it makes since. (sigh) Well, what are we going to do? I wish I realized this sooner."_

_"Dawn, throughout my adventures before I met you, there is one thing that I eventually came to know. It's that winning isn't everything, and that even when losing can be really horrible, it can also be a learning experience."_

_"You learn from losing?"_

_"Yes, I think I heard somebody once said that even if you win one thousand times, you learn more from losing one time. Even if we have fallen down, we can learn from our mistakes, and try again. It's strengthens us inside, and gives us the confidence we need to succeed even further than before."_

_"Thanks, Knuckles. Your words have made me feel a little better. I so glad we're so close."_

_Knuckles got near Dawn and touched her, "Me too, Dawn."_

_"But, there are two things you need to realize yourself."_

_"What's that?"_

_"One, I wanna wait until another day to try and get my confidence back. And two, I'm a girl, Knuckles. This is hurting me inside. I need (sobbing)... I need someone to hold me (crying)."_

_Knuckles comforted Dawn while she is crying, "There, there, it's ok. I am very sad about our loss, too. In fact, I think... I think I might start crying, too."_

_Knuckles actually did started crying, and the two were crying for a long while in the room._

_Pretty soon, they felt better and slowly recovered from their loss._

It wasn't until Maylene's Gym that Dawn felt a whole lot better and completely got back into the contest spirit. Knuckles will be there, by her side, winning and losing together.

Eventually, our Heroes met Wallace and he told them about the Wallace Cup, a cup that with the Wallace Ribbon, it can be used for any region Pokemon Grand Festival in the world. Dawn definitely decided to enter it. Wallace recommended entering Ash's Buizel in the contest, as well. (Secretly, Blaze also entered, which you will find out why soon enough.)

Now, here's another story. A long while back, May and Tails won the Kanto Grand Festival, and the two decided to journey alone (with May's Pokemon as well). Blaze, who had a crush on Tails, cried when he was leaving the group. She wished the two the best of luck in the Johto contests, and a happy life together. They have entered contests there, also seeing their rivals as well. Drew, Harley, Solidad, and Amy, Tails's Rival as well, were there together, competing against each other. When they heard of the Wallace Cup in the Sinnoh Region, they definitely wanted to be there. Although her rivals were not gonna show up, they promised to watch May's performance on TV. They headed to Snowpoint City, where they evolved their Eevee into Glaceon, and when they found out about Ash, Brock, and Blaze are going to being in the Wallace Cup as well, they sure were jumping for joy.

So, May and Tails took a boat ride to see their friends again. They got out while carrying their luggage.

But, when May saw Ash, she dropped her luggage, yelled, "Ash!", and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Tails also saw Blaze, he shouted, "Blaze!"

Blaze shouted back, "Tails!" They ran over to each other sides and hugged with affection. "Oh Tails, I missed you so much! It's so nice to see you, again!"

"It's so nice to see you, too. I really missed being with you, Blaze."

"Oh, Tails (giggle)."

May and Tails got back to each other's side, and saw Brock as well, along with Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles and Dawn.

Tails said to Blaze, "So Blaze, these are the two Hero Pokemon you have mentioned. Your close friend, Silver, and Shadow, the Hero who searches for his partner-for-life. Is that really true?"

"100%, Tails. I think I actually know who it is, but I'll leave it a secret for a while."

May's eyes sparkle like a shiny jewel, "Oh, Wooooow! This must be Dawn and Knuckles, the Partners-for-Life couple we heard so much about." May and Tails approached Dawn and Knuckles, "It's so awesome to meet you, Dawn. You are the new Heroine of the group, I see. And you must be, Knuckles. My, aren't you a strong Hero."

Knuckles said to May, "Why thank you, May. I think I really overdone it a little with working out."

Dawn laughed a little weirdly, "Don't be so modest, Knuckles. (To May) Don't listen to what Knuckles just said; he can be a little show-offy when it comes to his strength. But he is strong, though. I wouldn't really underestimate his strength."

Tails approached, "Wow! It's so nice to meet ya, Knuckles. Tell me something my friend, how does it feel to have a beautiful girl as your partner-for-life? It must fascinating, isn't it?"

Knuckles smiled, "It's incredible, the most precious jewel of my life. Even more than the Master Emerald, I should say. She will always be #1 to me."

"Same thing goes for me, Knuckles. It's awesome having such amazing partners, you know."

May cried, "Yeah! I can't wait to compete in the Wallace Cup! It's gonna be awesome!"

Dawn said, "It sure will. Wouldn't it be great if my Knuckles and your Tails faced off?"

Blaze stated, "Now that's a fight I will like to see. Knuckles Vs. Tails, a Hero to Hero battle. Now that's something that is not seen too often."

Ash yelled, "Oh yeah, I'm getting excited!"

Brock said, "Me too! Good luck to all of you guys."

Everyone said, "Thanks, Brock!"

Along the way of signing up for the competition, they bumped into Zoey, Dawn's Biggest Rival, and Best Friend. Zoey had also entered the Wallace Cup and gives Dawn, May, and Ash as well the best of luck in the contest. Shadow started sweating while Zoey was around (huge hint, right there). It looks like Shadow is about to do something drastic really soon.

And now, the Wallace cup is now underway. After a few charming words from Wallace himself, and the look of the beautiful Wallace Ribbon, this special contest can now begin. The First Round is the appealing round. Dawn enters the stage and became a little nervous, but after what she and Knuckles went through, they putted that aside and began their performance.

Dawn shouted, "Alright Knuckles, Spot-light!"

In these Super Contests held in Sinnoh, when a Pokemon comes out of their Pokemon, they use Seals and the Seal Ball to make their entrances more appealing. What suited best for Knuckles was Fire. So when he comes out of his Pokeball, he is surrounded and encircled by Fire. He then releases the fire out in a burst, and lands perfectly on the ground.

"Use Aura Sphere in the air!" Knuckles shoot a ball of pure Aura in the air. "Now jump and use Hyper Punch!" Knuckles does a really high jump and does a very powerful punch to the Aura Sphere, which then exploded and turned into stardust.

Marian, the Sinnoh contest Announcer, says, "Wow, what a splendid move that was. Taking an unexpected Aura Sphere and burst it into stardust, such beauty and power."

Dawn cried, "Alright Knuckles. Face Down and use Fire Blast!" Suddenly, a heap of flames dropped to the ground and really heated things up. "Now, combine Super Fire Punch and Earthquake!" Knuckles started falling into the ground at tremendous speed, while holding both hands downwards. One to use Super Fire Punch, and the other to launch Earthquake. When Knuckles hit the ground, the flames shoot up while the whole stadium was shaking somewhat. It was like seeing a Volcano erupting.

"Amazing! Ladies and Gentlemen, that was an excellent combo. Using Fire Blast as set up. Then, using the Super Fire Punch and Earthquake on the ground at such an impact, it was almost like watching a Volcano erupt by our very own eyes. It was scary, yet entertaining."

Knuckles flipped over from his upside down state and does his finishing pose. The audience cheered greatly for Dawn and Knuckles. Dawn came over to Knuckles and hugged him tightly. "Great work, Knuckles. We really showed them to rock to house, right?"

"Right, just how I like my performance; Shaken, not Stirred!"

And so, our 4 Heroes eventually moved on the 2nd round of the contest. This time it was 1 on 1 contest battles. And a surprise here, all 4 of our Heroes have made it to the semi-finals. They will all face each other, now.

The First Match is Dawn vs. Ash. The Second Match is May vs. Zoey.

Dawn and Ash take their places in their corners. Dawn speaks, "So Ash, you do realize that I'm not holding back, right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Dawn. Let's do this!"

Marian announces, "With five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin."

Dawn cried, "Knuckles, spot-light." Knuckles appears in his circular flaming entrance.

Ash smiled, "_Wait until you find out who your opponent is, Knuckles." _Ash makes a twist on his usual Pokemon summoning, "Come on out!" The Pokemon comes out, also surrounded by flames, but these flames created a Fire Spin like tornado. The Tornado disappears, and Blaze is shown to everyone.

Dawn jumped, "Whaaat? Blaze?"

Knuckles said shockingly, "No Way! I'm battling against Blaze? This is unbelievable!"

May and Zoey who was watching along with Tails became surprised as a well. May blinked, "What? I thought Ash was using Buizel throughout the whole competition."

Tails thought, "Hmm, I don't that the case here. I think Blaze wanted to face off against Knuckles for some reason."

Zoey also thought, "Hmm... That's it! I think it's because of you, Tails!"

"Huh? How can that be? Blaze loves me. Why would she want to battle me?"

"Think about it, Tails. I don't think you two have ever battled each other before, right?" Tails nodded. "So, maybe Blaze wants to test out her power on you. I think she wants to see how strong you gotten and how appealing you can be, personally. To make sure that she gets to the finals, she decided to face off against Knuckles instead of Buizel, regardless of Type advantage. Because after all, Knuckles is a Hero Pokemon, and that can be bad if the opponents Hero Pokemon is trained properly. And we are talking about Dawn after all. She's determined to win, I just know it."

May replied, "This is crazy, but true. It makes since, after all, why would Blaze be here in the first place? It couldn't be because of Knuckles, even if he is strong. Tails, friendships can go a long way. If we win against Zoey, no matter who we face against, Knuckles or Blaze, we can't afford to hold back."

"Right, I got it!"

Knuckles said to Blaze, "Well Blaze, be that as it may, I'm not holding back."

"Me neither, hon. Let's both give it our all. Let's Go!"

"Let's Go!"

The battle has begun.

Dawn makes her move, "Knuckles, start with your Super Fire Punch!" Knuckles fist turned into flames as he charges towards Blaze.

Ash counters, "Dodge it!" A successful dodge! "Now Blaze, use your Elemental Tornado!" Blaze summons up one of seven different types of tornados to Knuckles. To Knuckles's unluckiness, it turns out to be a Water element. It's Super Effective!

Knuckles fell to the ground. "Come on Knuckles, get up, we just started." He got up easily. "Now, Earthquake!" Knuckles shakes up the ground and it heads towards Blaze.

"Jump!" Blaze jumps to dodge the Earthquake. "Now use your Blazy Rush!" Blaze charges towards Knuckles at a very fast pace.

"Counter that with an Aura Sphere!" Knuckles charges an Aura Sphere at Fires it at Blaze. But, she dodge it her speeds. "Jump, Knuckles!" Knuckles jumps and barely dodges it.

"Bounce off the wall while still using Blazy Rush!"

Blaze bounces off the wall she was headed and ricochets back to Knuckles really quickly. Dawn cried, "Knuckles use your Reverse Hyper Punch!" Just as is seem that Blaze was to hit Knuckles, he charges up a Hyper Punch and quickly jumps, spins and hit Blaze with extreme force. She is then knocked back into the wall and fell to the ground.

Marian says, "That was an incredible comeback. Surprising Blaze by using a powerful Hyper Punch in the reverse direction. It was both powerful and surprising."

Blaze got up and says to Knuckles, "(sighs) Your pretty good, Knuckles. You sure have gotten strong."

"I'm surprised about your strength, Blaze. That was incredible."

"But this battle is far from over."

"I'm ready when you are."

Marian shouts, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Two Hero Pokemon really heating up the place. No pun intended, since they are both Fire Type Pokemon.

Ash makes the next move, "Alright Blaze, use your Tornado Rush!" Blaze starts spinning like a Flaming tornado and rushes towards Knuckles.

"Knuckles, Fire Blast!" Knuckles creates a huge burst of flames to Blaze. But, she actually absorbs the flames and makes her tornado bigger and faster. "_This is not good. _Try an Earthquake!" Again, Knuckles shakes the ground, and this time it hits Blaze with great power.

Blaze got up. "Blaze, give it another Elemental Tornado!" This time, a Light type tornado heads towards Knuckles and also hits with great power.

"_Great, what I am going to do, now? ... That's it, I know what to do! _Knuckles jump really high in the air."

"Now what's Knuckles up to. Blaze, go after them."

"Perfect! Knuckles, Fire Blast!" Knuckles shoots a Fire Blast towards Blaze, who fell down again. "Now, combine Super Fire Punch with Earthquake!"

"Blaze, Stop them with Sacred Fire!" Blaze shoots a huge burst of Flames to Knuckles as he heads down.

"Come on Knuckles, you can take that." And he did, he attempted to ignore the Sacred Fire, and gives both a Super Fire Punch and an Earthquake to Blaze directly. A sudden Flaming explosion appeared, just like before. But this time it was more real, thanks to Blaze with her Sacred Fire.

Marian was awed with amusement, "Gorgeous! An amazing combination with Knuckles as he creates yet another Volcano Eruption like scene, but combining it with Blaze's Sacred Fire made it even more realistic. I don't think it can be more amazing than that."

Blaze got up again, but barely as she pants with exhaustion. Knuckles, who used up a lot of energy in that combination, is also tired.

Blaze calls out, "Well Knuckles, I guess there is only one way to settle this. Wanna do it?"

"Oh Yeah, this attack will decide it all."

All 4 of them have gotten ready to make the move, and then...

Dawn cried, "Knuckles..."

Ash cried, "Blaze..."

Both cried, "Use your Hero Beam!"

Both Hero Pokemon charges up their Hero Beam and fires it towards each other. Both beams doesn't seem to give an inch.

Marian says, "It all comes down to this. Two Hero Beams shooting towards each other. Only one Pokemon will win, but who will it be? Blaze or Knuckles?"

Both Beams appear to be equal in power.

Ash calls to Blaze, "Blaze, give it everything you got!" Blaze powers up her Hero Beam to the max.

Dawn calls to Knuckles, "I believe in you, Knuckles. You can do it! Max Power Hero Beam!" Knuckles accidentally bursts out a small portion of his hidden Super Form powers, combined with everything he has, and outpowered Blaze's Beam. The Beam became too much of Blaze and after explosion, Blaze was knocked back towards Ash, who he catches.

Marian announces, "And with Blaze unable to continue, Dawn and Knuckles can proceed to the Final Stage."

Dawn says, "We won. WE WON! YEAAAH! WOOHOO! WE WON!" Knuckles runs towards Dawn and hugs her. "Knuckles, you are the very best!"

"Nah! We both are, Dawn!"

Ash sets down Blaze who woke up quickly. "Blaze, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but the thing I wanted to do, I can't do no more."

"What do you mean?

"I actually wanted to go against Tails, by getting past Knuckles, first. But in the end, I lost."

"Blaze..."

"Huh? Oh Ash, don't feel bad. It's not your fault. We both gave it our best. I Love you, Ash!" Blaze kisses Ash in his cheek and he blushes a little.

He smiles, "Right back at ya, Blaze!"

Pikachu frowned. Blaze giggled and kissed Pikachu, "Oh Pikachu, I love you, as well."

"Pika. Pikachuuu!", said the now happy Pikachu.

Dawn and Ash approached each other. Ash said, "Well Dawn, great job on beating me. We wish you and Knuckles good luck in the finals."

Dawn said as he shakes Ash's hands, "Thanks Ash. We'll certainly need it!"

After the battle, May said to Zoey, "Look at that, Zoey. It looks as if Dawn won in the end. I knew they would win."

"I somehow had that same feeling, too. Well, it's our turn next. Good luck, and may the best coordinator, win!"

"Same goes for us, Zoey!"

The second match in the semi-finals is now under way. But, before the Pokemon appear, Shadow who is watching outside with Silver said to him, "I'm telling you Silver, it's Zoey. But I'm not really so sure if it's her."

"Shadow, Let me tell you something. One of the things that a Hero Pokemon should always do is follow your heart. And if your heart says that Zoey is your partner for life, then you need to go out there now, tell her that, and face off against Tails."

"Your right. I've been holding back for too long. Now is the time to make my grand entrance. Chaos... Control!" Shadow warps away to Zoey.

"That's the spirit, Shadow. Tell her, tell her how you really feel about her."

The time was now to bring out their Pokemon.

May cried, "Tails, take the stage." Tails appears with Electricity surrounding his body. He releases it and remains flying with his two Tails.

Zoey cried, "Glameow, curtain...wait, what am I sensing?"

Tails said to May, "May, something is about to appear. It feels like a weird burst of energy is about to come out."

Just then, Shadow appears and releases his dark energy and lands on his feet on Zoey's side of the stage.

Zoey asked, "Your Shadow the Hedgehog, right? What are you doing here?"

Shadow turns to Zoey and approached her, "I can't take this anymore! My mind is boggling over you. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't get you out of my mind. Zoey, I Love You!

Zoey jumped with extreme stock, "WHAT?"

May and Tails have their mouths wide open in a gasp.

Ash, Blaze, Dawn and Knuckles all said, "Whoooa!"

Silver laughed, "Way to go, Shadow!"

Blaze smiled, _"I knew it all along, Shadow. I thought it was her."_

Zoey blinked, "I'm sorry, Shadow. Can you say that again?"

Shadow repeated, "I said I love you, Zoey!"

"That's what I thought. Are you out of your mind? What kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

"Please let me explain. You see, ever since I came to the Sinnoh Region, I was determined to find my partner-for-life, just like Tails and Knuckles did. When I first saw you, there was something in my stomach that made me kind of woozy. Every time I saw you, I kept thinking about you. I thought that these were nightmarish visions that I was given. But Silver told me that maybe this was a sign. I was looking for my partner-for-life. When I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It all adds up together. You were destined to be my partner-for-life. And now, Zoey, I come down to my knees and beg of you to please accept my offering as your partner-for-life."

"Shadow, I understand what's going on. But, what exactly does this mean if I accept?"

"I will forever be on your side. I will protect you, and I will help you train and play with your Pokemon. You would have a Hero Pokemon, something that only a chosen few people in the entire Pokemon world can be gotten by destiny. And best of all, I will always love you. I promise!"

Zoey starting sobbing, "Shadow... Yes, I accept!"

Zoey had her arms open as Shadow walked over to her and hugged each other.

Marian sobbed, "This is so beautiful. We thought that seeing a Hero Pokemon was rare as it is. But, seeing a Hero Pokemon and a Human actually form together and became true partners right before out eyes, now this is a special occasion."

The four judges also spoke of this happiness.

Mr. Contesta speaks, "Such beauty! The partnership between humans and Pokemon may be formed unexpectly, but that's what makes them a true team."

Mr. Sukizo says, "Yes! A beautiful thing to see in the world of Pokemon. It's very remarkable, too!"

Nurse Joy bursted into tears, "What else to say, except that this is how Humans and Pokemon should always be, True partners and true lovers."

Wallace stands up, "Such Energy! I don't think I can show this kind of love better myself. It's that amazing! And the best part about it, is that we can expect a very enjoyable battle with this newly formed couple."

Shadow says after a very brief talk with Zoey, "You got those moves recognized?"

"Sure have. (To May) So May, are you ready? Looks like its my Shadow against your Tails."

"We're ready for anything. Let's go, Tails!"

"Right! Let's show them our powers."

Shadow says to Tails, "Hey Tails, don't hold back."

"Same goes for you, Shadow!"

Marian says, "Ok, so if everyone is ready, with five minutes on the clock, let's the battle begin."

May starts the battle, "Alright Tails, let's get this party started. Use your Thunderbolt!" Tails releases a lot of electricity from his body and is directed to Shadow.

Zoey counters, "Shadow Ball, now!" Shadow shoots the Shadow Ball to the Thunderbolt, which caused it to explode and therefore cancel the attack.

"Whoa, that was a nice move."

"Now use your Chaos Spear!" Shadow sends some Energy bases Spears to Tails."

"Use your Chaos Wall!" Tails creates a wall of Light to counter against the Chaos Spear. May smurks, "It'll take more than that to stop us."

"Try this then. Shadow, Chaos Control!"

Tails said shockingly, "Oh no, not Chaos Control!"

Tails knows about the mysterious Chaos Control. Shadow releases dark energy around the field with caused Tails's speed to move in half.

"OH...NO... I'm...Talking...Too...Slowwwly!"

May surprisingly laughed at Tails, "Wow! You sure talk funny. You are too slow now, HAHAHAHAHA..."

Tails said slowly, "Hey...that's...not...FUUUNNNNNNNYYY!"

Zoey giggled, "This is starting to become amusing. Keep it up, Shadow."

Marian giggled, "Well, it seems as if Tails is being made fun of by not only his competition, but his own partner, too. Pokemon battles are not always serious all the time."

"Alright, why don't we continue, shall we? Shadow, Shadow Punch!" Shadow charges to Tails while having a Dark based punch ready to hit Tails. Tails is too slow to dodge, and is hit."

May cries, "AHHH, Tails!" Tails slowly got up. He stills has plenty of energy left. But, he can't move so fast because of Shadow's Chaos Control still in effect. "Tails, we need to try and attack. Launch a Shock Orb!"

"I won't allow that. Shadow Ball quickly!" Shadow launches a Shadow Ball before Tails had a chance to attack. Things look bad for our two-tailed hero.

He got up, but is starting to get tired.

"We have to think of something. But what?"

"While your thinking about your next move, let me see what you think about this move. Shadow, Chaos Blast!"

Shadow releases an energy force from his body from all directions and heads towards Tails.

"Tails, Thunderpunch!" Just in time, Tails Thunderpunches the energy force and attempts to stop it. But Shadow increased the power of his Choas Blast and Tails was forced back. "TAILS!" Just then, the effects of Chaos Control have ended.

Zoey laughs a little, "It looks like this match is over. Guess your Tails isn't as strong as we thought."

Shadow says, "I'm a little disappointed. I thought this would be more of a challenge."

May cried, "Come on Tails, get up! I know that you can fight some more."

Tails barely got up. "What are we going to do, May? They're too strong. Shadow has really been training. I never realized how powerful he truly is."

"There's no choice then. Tails, you have to go to full power!"

"I was hoping to save that for Knuckles..."

"If you lose, you won't get that chance!"

"...Good Point. Alright, no choice then. TRANSFORM!"

Tails suddenly started gathering energy, and changes into Super Tails. He also starting floating in mid-air without the need of his two tails.

Zoey and Shadow didn't see that coming. Shadow stated, "Hmm, so the rumors were true. Tails can transform."

Knuckles and Dawn watched and couldn't believe their eyes. Ash and Blaze have known this familiar experience before. Knuckles asked, "Whoa, what just happen. Did Tails just evolved?"

Blaze answered, "That's what we thought when we first saw him transform. No, it's not evolution, It's a transformation."

"A transformation? Tails transformed?"

"Yep, he is now Super Tails. His powers have increased greatly."

"Whoa that's incredible. I never seen anything like that. But, come to think of it, I could have sworn that during that battle we had, I had felt a weird burst of energy. It was like, warm light energy was about to come out when we were doing that Hero Beam clash. Could that presence be my Super transformation? _I also could have sworn that this has happened to me one time before._"

"Probably. I think I even have a Super Transformation too, and probably Silver as well. Only special Hero Pokemon can Transform, and will only be done when the time comes."

"When the time comes... I think it's about to come a lot sooner than I thought."

Returning to Tails, he had just transformed into Super Tails. He said to Shadow, "Well Shadow, let's see if you can handle this. It's my Super Tranformation."

"Bring it on, Tails."

"Alright Tails, let's show them our True Power. Shock Orb, now!" Tails quickly charges and releases a Shock Orb to Shadow. Shadow barely dodges it.

Shadow proclaimed, "Whoa! That was fast. I need to be more careful."

Zoey said to him, "Don't worry, Shadow. Super or not, we can still win. Now, let's slow him down; Chaos Control!"

Shadow releases a Chaos Control to Tails, appearing to have slowed Super Tails down.

"Now, use your Chaos Spear!" Shadow releases the attack, but Tails quickly moved out the way.

Shadow jumped, "WHAT! He dodged it so quickly?"

Super Tails smurked, "Sorry Shadow, but I'm afraid your Chaos Control is useless now. My energy is gathered mostly from the Chaos Emerald energy I have stored in my body. Since you use the same thing to make your Chaos attacks, your Chaos Control to me is useless as long as I am in my Super Form."

"What the Heck? Grrrrr! This isn't over YET, Tails!"

"Oh yes it is, Let's kick it up a notch."

May smiled, "Tails use continuous Thunderpunches to Shadow."

Zoey said, "Do the same thing with your Shadow punches, Shadow."

Both Tails and Shadow continuously throw punches at each other from both of their hands, ending up dodging each others attacks. Until finally, both attacks collided with each other. The forces was so great, it forced them both back greatly.

Marian says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is an incredible showdown between Super Tails and Shadow. Both of these Pokemon seemed to be equal in power. But they only have 30 seconds to decide who the winner is."

May shouts, "Tails, Shock Orb!"

Zoey shouts, "Shadow, Shadow Ball!"

Both attacks collided. Neither of these attack seems to have an advantage. The struggle continues on. Then, the balls finally exploded. Creating a smoke coverage.

Marian announces, "Folks, the five minutes are now over. As soon as the smoke clears, we will see who the winner is.

May thought, _"I wonder who the winner will be."_

Zoey thought, "_Which one is us will be moving on."_

Marian continues after a few seconds, "The smoke is starting to clear. And if my eyesight is correct, I can tell you all that the winner is... It's May! May and Tails will proceed to the final stage."

A very close call it was. Tails had 1/25 points left, while Shadow has 1/40 points left.

Super Tails changes back into his normal self and jumps for joy. He flies over to May and hugs her. May happily replied, "Oh Tails. That was incredible. You are awesome!"

"Hahaha! Thanks May!"

Shadow fell to the ground and sat up in disappointment. Zoey cheers him up, "Hey now Shadow, don't feel bad. We did our best! You were so awesome."

"(Sighs) I suppose so. But still, we lost."

"Listen..." She approaches Shadow and touched his shoulder. "As a reward for trying hard, how about I treat you to some Pizza tonight just the two of us?"

"Thanks Zoey, but..."

"...And maybe we can talk and get to know each other. (giggles) And, maybe I can make you comfortable," Her eyes closed halfway, and gives off a sexy flirting-like look to make Shadow feel better.

Shadow laughs a little, "Ok! If you say so."

"Yay! Thanks Shadow. You are so sweet." She gives a small smooch in his cheek. Shadow smiles and feels pleasant inside.

Zoey and May shake and hands and Zoey said, "Well, congratulations May. It looks like your facing off against Dawn and Knuckles next. I wish you the best of luck, you'll need it against them."

"Thanks Zoey. I feel like the next match will be our toughest match ever."

After both Tails and Knuckles were healed and rested, the finals are now underway.

Marian announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been ready for. It's time for the Final battle. Who will win the covenant Wallace Cup? May or Dawn? And which one of the two Hero Pokemon will take home the Wallace Ribbon? Tails or Knuckles? The time has come to find out now! Both coordinators, send out your Pokemon now.

May cries, "Tails, Take the stage!"

Dawn cries, "Knuckles, Spotlight!"

Both Pokemon appeared and are ready to roll.

Marian continues, "So, are both trainers ready?"

Both May and Dawn said, "Not Yet!"

"Ok, We will give you a few minutes to patch things up with each other, then we will move on to the battle."

May started, "So Dawn, this is it, huh? It's you against me, and my Tails against your Knuckles. Are you excited?"

Dawn responded, "I sure am! I have never been this excited before in a really long time."

Tails said to Knuckles, "Well my friend, this is truly it, isn't it. One of us will win it all. One of us will be the best Hero Pokemon in the Wallace Cup."

"I haven't been so pumped up in a while. Let see what you got."

"I'm ready for you, Knuckles. And just so you know, I'm going Super form right from the start."

"What?"

Tails transformed into Super Tails. "Good Luck keeping up with me!"

Dawn gasped, "Oh no, Super Tails!"

May laughed, "That's right Dawn, we're not gonna hold anything back. I'm not sure if your Knuckles can keep with our speed."

Knuckles said to Dawn, "Grrrr, This is not good, Dawn. If we don't come up with something, we're going to lose quickly."

"Do you have any ideas, then?"

"I don't know... wait? I'm remembering something!

Flashback started:

_Knuckles- "Whoa that's incredible. I never seen anything like that. But come to think of it, I could have sworn that during that battle we had, I had felt a weird burst of energy. It was like, warm light energy was about to come out when we were doing that Hero Beam clash. Could that presence be my Super transformation? (I also could have sworn that this has happened to me one time before._)_"_

_Blaze- "Probably. I think I even have a Super Transformation too, and probably Silver as well. Only special Hero Pokemon can Transform, and will only be done when the time comes."_

_Knuckles- "When the time comes... I think it's about to come a lot sooner than I thought."_

Flashback ended:

Knuckles said, "If that's true, then maybe this is the right time to do it. Maybe, this is the time to transform, right now!"

"Knuckles, can you seriously transform?"

"It's not gonna be easy, but I will not give in to Tails."

Knuckles desperately tried to transform. Dawn prays to Knuckles and wishes him good luck.

May and Super Tails are watching him as something is happening.

Suddenly, energy is gathered into Knuckles. A few moments later, Knuckles started transforming.

Right before everyone's eyes, Knuckles changed into Super Knuckles for the first time.

Dawn gasped a little, "Knuckles, your glowing!"

Knuckles looked at himself and realizes that he is glowing, "Yeah, I am glowing. I did it, I'm Super Knuckles!"

May and Tails became very surprised. Tails said, "Oh man, I never thought Knuckles can actually do it, but he did. He transformed into his Super form."

Zoey that was watching said, "Wow, Knuckles has transformed. It's so amazing. Hey Blaze, did you guys ever see two Super Transformed Hero Pokemon battle before."

"No, Zoey. This is the first time I ever seen this. This is probably even the first in history. Two Super Transformed Hero Pokemon battling each other, that's insane, and OVER NINE-THOUSAND times rarer than two Hero Pokemon fighting in the public, or ever for that matter."

"I'm not so sure what you mean by that 'over 9000' comment you made just now, _which was kind of freaky_, but this is sure gonna be good. Who knows who will win this battle."

Ash said, "I sure don't."

Pikachu said, "Pika Pi ka!"

Brock said, "I wonder who will win it all?"

Shadow smiled, "This should be most exciting."

Silver agreed, "Can't wait to see what happens!"

Marian blinked, "Well, if I haven't seen it all today, I like to call this a miracle of proportions. There has been a lot of rare things happening today during the Wallace Cup. Hero Pokemon battling and showing off, a Hero Pokemon and a Human bond before our eyes, and a Super Transforming Hero Pokemon. But now, with another transforming Pokemon, this may actually be the first Super Transforming Hero Pokemon battle in the history of the Pokemon World. I feel sorry to whoever is not watching this extraordinary battle that is about to start. So, is everyone ready?"

All 4 Heroes agreed!

"So then, with five minutes of the clock..."

May interrupts her, "Wait! Can you do us one more favor?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would remove the timer on the clock, and make this an infinite time based battle."

"Can you explain why, May?"

"Well, just look at this. Two Super Transforming Hero Pokemon going all out. This is such an amazingly rare battle, it may never happen again. Plus, we will need as much time as possible. And, I want to see how much power Super Knuckles really has."

"Hmm, this goes against just about everything we stand for. Judges, what you do think?"

Mr. Contesta speaks, "Hmm, I suppose this is ok. After all, with everything that has happened today, I don't see why not. We could also remove the point system to make this an official Pokemon battle."

Mr. Sukizo answers, "Yes, I completely agree with him."

Nurse Joy says, "I think it would be most wonderful to see two beautiful and powerful pokemon go all out with beauty and grace."

Wallace cried, "This is the kind of show I have been waiting for in this contest. I will accept the changes, let them go all out!"

The Audience is bursted with excitement as they seem to agree as well.

Marian continues, "Well, it seems like our Judges think so, and so do all of you folks out there. We will chance the rules for this battle only and make it an official Pokemon Battle, which will be that whoever is last left standing will win the Wallace Cup. But even if the rules has changes, still try to make your performances as appealing as possible."

May and Dawn agreed, "We got it, thanks!"

Tails smiled, "Well Knuckles, it looks like we get to go all out!"

Knuckles smiled, "This will be amazing, Tails!"

Marian continues again, "Ok! So if everyone's ready, then lets get this show on the road. With no time limit or point system, let the Final battle begin."

May cries, "Alright Tails, let's go!" Super Tails moves in.

Dawn cries, "Come on Knuckles, charge!" Super Knuckles also moves in.

"Tails, lets get this show on the show on the road. Thunderbolt, now!" Super Tails releases electricity from his body and heads towards Knuckles.

"Dodge it, then use Fire Blast!" Super Knuckles avoids the Thunderbolt, then spits out a huge burst of Flames.

"Dodge that, Tails, then go for a Thunderpunch!" Super Tails also avoids the attack, then moves in for a Thunderpunch.

"Knuckles, Super Fire Punch to counter!" Super Knuckles attacks with his Super Fire Punch and both attacks hit each other. They got knocked back a little by a small explosion, but is still floating successfully. "Now Knuckles, proceed with Hyper Punch!"

Super Knuckles makes his move by storing energy into his fist and proceeds to attack. "Wow, Dawn, are you trying to lose? Tails, Chaos Wall!" Super Tails puts up his wall, which he uses to try and stop the Chaos Wall.

"Come on Knuckles, you can break through that!" Super Knuckles jumps and spins, then he thrust his fist forwards and with a push, he breaks the Chaos Wall and hits Super Tails with lots of power.

Super Tails fell to the ground after that ground. May gasped, "Tails, are you alright?"

Super Tails says as he gets up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Things are getting more interesting."

Super Knuckles suggested, "Hey Super Tails, why don't we kick things up a notch."

"Sounds like a plan, lets go!"

May shouts, "Go, Super Tails!"

Dawn shouts, "Go, Super Knuckles!"

Both Pokemon are attacking each other while flying around the whole stage. They are teleporting and attacking from many angles. It's so crazy, you may think you're watching a DBZ episode where two Super Saiyan are fighting. Everyone is trying to keep up with their speed.

After about three minutes of all that, they both returned to their sides to take a breather.

Super Tails pants, "Oh my, that was exhausting. I am sooo liking this fight!"

Super Knuckles pants as well, "Things are really heating up, now!"

"May, we have to continue on fighting them, for there is still a chance for us to win."

"Dawn, it's our duty as a couple to proceed onwards to attack, no matter who it maybe. However, this is our toughest challenge yet."

Dawn said to Super Knuckles, "There is no obstacle we can't overcome, no matter how tough it is. You helped me with my, well technically our, huge problem a long while back. And now, it's my turn to help you. Together, we will win, if we keep trying." Super Knuckles agreed.

May said to Super Tails, "Tails, this Hero Pokemon battle is the most difficult one ever. This makes Amy look like a joke somewhat, although she is getting to be more powerful. Tails, we must continue to push forward, for our love is the path to victory. But, I wonder if the same thing is on their minds, too." Super Tails agreed with her statement.

Marian announces, "Folks, this is becoming a very epic battle. Both Super Transformed Hero Pokemon are pushing themselves to the limit. I wonder how much more they can keep this up."

"Tails, with the power of love, we must continue to fight Super Knuckles."

"Knuckles, for the fate of our love and the ribbon, the fight between you and Super Tails must continue. Lets go then!"

Super Tails and Super Knuckles both said, "Right! Let's continue our battle!"

"Knuckles, Aura Sphere!" Super Knuckles lets out an Aura Sphere.

"Tails, Shock Orb!" Super Tails counters it with a Shock Orb, and both attacks cancel each other out.

"Knuckles, try another Fire Blast!"

"Tails, counter that with your Propeller Tailwind!" Tails spins his propellers which caused strong winds to be blown. It reflected the Fire Blast back to Knuckles, and hits him. It doesn't do much damage to him, but it is a powerful attack.

"Knuckles, we're not done yet. Use your Earthquake!"

"Hahahaha, you guys are even more fools then I thought. Did you forget that no ground type moves can hit us?"

"That's just what I wanted you to think, May!"

"Huh?"

"Knuckles, use your Fire Blast on the crack."

Super Knuckles shoots Fire into the cracks on the floor which causes a reaction. Super Tails haven't notices the flames shooting out high from the cracks. He moves back to try and avoid, but accidentally floated into one of the cracks, and is hit by the flames.

Dawn jumps for joy, "Alright, a direct hit!"

Super Knuckles cheers, "Yeah!"

May screamed a little, "Tails!"

Super Tails got up, "Don't worry, I can still fight!"

"Thank goodness! Ok, let's give them a Thunderbolt, but shoot it towards the cracks." Super Tails's Thunderbolt goes under the cracks and sneakily proceeds towards Super Knuckles.

Super Knuckles said, "What on Earth are those guys doing?" He noticed the crack on the floor, "Uh, oh!" Uh oh indeed! The Thunderbolt comes out from the cracks and hits Super Knuckles.

Dawn gasped, "Knuckles, are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That was a good move, May. Using our own move to your advantage, that was smart thinking. I can see how you two won the Kanto Grand Festival."

May laughs a little, "Thanks, Dawn."

Dawn get serious, "HOWEVER, we are not gonna give up now! Let's go Super Knuckles."

"Come on Super Tails, let's give it all we got!"

And so, both Super Tails and Super Knuckles continued fighting. One after another, they attack and countered each other moves. The battle seems to have gone off for 15 minutes now. Both Pokemon are almost out of energy.

All 4 Heroes pant of their exhaustions. Dawn makes a suggestion, "Hey May, why don't we settle this with one more attack. We need to end this, now!"

"I agree with you, Dawn. It's time for one last attack clash, winner takes it all."

Both Trainers shouted to their Hero Pokemon, "Use you HERO BEAM!"

Super Tails and Super Knuckles charges up their beams, then fires it towards each other, and now makes the last beam clash.

Marian announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, without a doubt, I can say that this is the home stretch. This is the last Hero Beam Clash. Only one of these two team will win the Wallace Cup. But who will it be? May and Tails or Dawn and Knuckles?"

May thought, "_Our last attack. We must both put our hearts into this attack if we are to win."_ May screams her heart out, "SUPER TAILS, RELEASE YOUR FULL POWER!"

At the same time, Dawn thought, "_This is truly it. It's all or nothing. Let's end this, already!" _Dawn screams her heart out, "SUPER KNUCKLES, FOR OUR LOVE, LET IT ALL OUT, EXPLODE!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," shouted Super Tails as he releases all of his energy.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," screamed Super Knuckles as his remaining energy is released.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," both Hero Pokemon are screaming has they release every single ounce of Energy into their Hero Beams.

These two powers are so intense, it caused the whole area to let out a big explosion. Light and smoke have covered the whole building for a little bit.

...

After about a few minutes the light and smoke vanished. And yet, even after all that, Knuckles and Tails still remained standing.

Both Pokemon are staring each other down, panting with great exhaustion. They have both lost their Super forms.

Just then, after about a minute of silence, Tails said, "Well, we both gave it everything we got. I'm gonna let you have the victory this time, old friend. But next time, I will win!" Then, Tails fainted to the ground.

Everyone is surprised by what just happened. After about 30 more seconds of silence. Marian announces, "Hmm, Ladies and Gentlemen, we can't believe our own eyes, but it seems as if this battle is finally over. By the looks of things, Tails has decided not to continue. Therefore, the victory goes to Dawn and Knuckles, Congratulations!"

The audience are bursting with cheers. Dawn said, "We won, we actually did it." Dawn bursted into happy tears, "WE WON! YAY! We did it! We totally did it!" She went up into Knuckles and hugged him, "Knuckles, we won, your the very best! I love you so much!" As a big reward, Knuckles received a 'real' kiss from Dawn.

Super Knuckles faintly laughs, "I love you, too, Dawn!"

May went up to Tails and held him in her arms, "Oh Tails, I hope you are alright!"

"I'm just wonderful, May. I hope I didn't disappoint you!"

"You would never disappoint me in a million years. Because I love you, very much." She kisses the brave little hero in the cheek. And just like always, Tails and May blushes.

"I love you as well, May. I'm so glad we are close."

"Me too, my love! Me too!"

Marian continues, "Well folks, this has been a very exciting and pretty lengthy battle going on. Judges, your opinion of this battle?"

Mr. Contesta starts, "This is without a doubt the best Pokemon contest battle in the history of the Wallace Cups, maybe even the best in the world. Both Super Tails and Super Knuckles have truly given us a heartwarming and very heated battle. Both May and Dawn have really shown to give their Pokemon a whole lot of love."

Mr. Sukizo states, "I enjoyed the battle. It was probably the greatest battle I ever seen in my entire life. And best of all, it was truly remarkable times two."

Nurse Joy said, "How these two gave it their all was not just for the strengths they have, but because of the love they give to their trainers, and vice versa. It was because of the power of love that made both Tails and Knuckles transform, I am almost sure of that. But, their probably tired to the max, so I think I'll give them a nice checkup to make sure they are truly ok!"

Wallace cries, "YES! YES! YES! This is what I'm talking about! The experiences these two have given to all of us are the best I have ever seen in probably my entire life. I don't think there is another battle that could beat this one. Most importantly, your reward for always believe and giving love to each other is this. An experience which they will never forget. Congratulations to Dawn and Knuckles! And you have done just as well, May and Tails! Let's give these four a big cheer!"

The Audience cheers and screams for our four Heroes. This has truly been an excellent battle.

So after all that, Knuckles and Dawn have received their Wallace Ribbon has proof of their victories. As a bonus, they have given May and Tails a Wallace Trophy. So, this makes everyone happy.

Marian announces for the last time, "Congratulations to Knuckles and Dawn for their outstanding victory. We also congratulate May and Tails for their extremely close call victory, too. And thank you all for watching the Wallace Cup. We will see you guys in the next Wallace Cup next time!"

After all of that, May and Dawn wait for their Pokemon. Then Nurse Joy brings out Tails and Knuckles, "Here are your Pokemon. Regardless of the battle, there wasn't anything too serious. And thanks to Blaze here, they are just fine."

"It was a pleasure to be a service, Nurse Joy."

Tails hugged May and Knuckles hugged Dawn as our Heroines are glad that their Pokemon are just fine.

After that, Ash, Brock, Zoey, Shadow, and Silver appeared before them.

Zoey said to them, "Congrats to you, Dawn and Knuckles. You did a wonderful job out there. You guys did great as well, May and Tails.

May said, "Thanks a lot, Zoey."

Dawn said, "Thanks, Zoey. Thank you everyone for being there. We never could have such an incredible battle without all of your support."

Ash stated, "No problem. We were glad to help."

Blaze laughed, "We're just glad it's all over."

Shadow proclaimed, "It was such a close battle. I would have never guessed who would have won."

Silver responded, "None of us would have, Shadow."

Brock smiled, "Well, after all this, I'm sure you guys are hungry."

Tails laughed, "Well I'm sure am. With so many battles, it can build up a huge apatite."

Knuckles cried, "Alright everyone, let's eat!"

Everyone including Nurse Joy shouted, "YEAH!"

Shadow thought, _"Me and Zoey were supposed to eat alone after the contest is over. But who cares, we can have are alone time later."_

Dawn and Knuckles have won the Wallace Cup, and have proved to be the best they can be. A lot of things have happened, including Knuckles making his first transformation. All of our Heroes are now about to enjoy a huge feast, after all of this. And after that, our Heroes will move on with their lives. The Hero Pokemon will forever live on in everyone's hearts.

But, as Dawn and Knuckles were walking with their friends, they have a short, but a very important conversation.

Dawn asked, "What is it, Knuckles? Is there something bother you?"

Knuckles answered, "I remember now, I did transform once before!"

"You did?"

"Dawn, do you remember the time that I saved you from those Ariados. I transformed for the first time there, because I really wanted to protect you. I guess I kind of forgotten about that time, because it's been so long since that experience. We wanted to forget about that painful day."

"Yeah, me too! I'm remembering that time, too. It was one of the worse days of my life, as well as one of my best days, because that day is when we first met and became partners-for-life."

Knuckles smiled, "I'm so glad we're a true and loving couple."

"Me too! You know, ever since that day, you became even stronger. Come to think of it, it didn't take you that much time to transform during our battle with May and Tails. May told me that it took them a dangerous situation to be able to transform the first time. If it wasn't for the first time we transformed, then you probably wouldn't have transformed so easily, but only if we were in danger of losing."

"That makes a lot of since, Dawn. Either way, what's done is done. We got the ribbon, so we can finally relax. Hopefully, I get to try and learn more about my Super Transformation. Who knows what we can learn..."

"And I'll be there with you, every step of the way, my love (giggle)!"

* * *

**Oh My, I'm just as exhausted as Tails and Knuckles were. Such a long story this turned out to be. Next up is Iris and her Hero Pokemon... Until next time, See ya!**


	8. Vile Pokemon Intermission

_**Chapter 8- Vile Pokemon Intermission**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokemon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world, or anything of the Pokemon world.**_

**Hello everyone, PDA here, it's time for an intermission before the next chapter. To see Iris with her Hero Pokemon, go to the next chapter. If you want to know about Vile Pokemon, keep reading.**

**Now, since most fans of this story doesn't read Pokemon Heroes Destiny, I can give you info regarding Vile Pokemon, which are the opposites of Hero Pokemon. So, here it is. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sonic- "Hey everyone! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! You all know me as a Popular Hero Pokemon, the world's fastest blue spiky hedgehog, and Misty's Partner-for-life!

"Well, today, I have something to share with all of you.

"As you all read from the first chapter, you know about the legacy on Hero Pokemon. These Pokemon are what made the Pokemon world even happier.

"Well guess what, there is something else that needs to be mentioned now. And that is, the Vile Pokemon!

"What are Vile Pokemon? They are our worst enemies!

"You see, after we moved out to this world, we found happiness within our Partner-for-lives. However, after some years have passed, they started showing up.

"Vile Pokemon are the evil opposites of us Hero Pokemon. They also find Partner-for-lives just like we do. The only difference is that instead of working for good, they work for evil. The Vile Pokemon search all over the world for their partner-for-lives, in order to not only assist in their evil ways, but to get rid of us as well. They cause so many evil things to happen, that the world is starting to not be as peaceful as we like it to be.

"Just like us, they are also more powerful then Legendary Pokemon and they are just as rare as we are. They may also have transformations like we do. And, there are those few who are absolutely evil to the max. Such us my greatest enemy, Dr. Eggman. And such as Mario's greatest enemy, Bowser. With villains like those lurking around the world, things will be disastrous.

"Luckily for us, we have the power to stop them. Our transformations and our love for our partners will allow us to conquer the Vile Pokemon. Together, the power of good will prevail over the power of evil, just like it always does.

"But, there maybe those times where even we will lose to them and that there maybe no hope left. That is not true, there will always be somebody that has a glimmer of hope, that can be used to stop the evil, and save the world.

"Somebody like me, Mario, and other such Heroes. Together, we can make the world a better place.

"There is one thing that makes me sad, though. Just like us, they will return. Even if we beat them, they will surely try to conquer again. But, we will always be there to stop them. Unless you are evil yourself, it is always advised to stay away from them. And if you see Vile Pokemon attacking nearby, just let us Hero Pokemon and even Legendary Pokemon go after them. Because, likewise, there is no such thing as evil Legendaries! Unless they are controlled by those evil humans. But, whatever the case, Vile Pokemon will never win.

"And that's the story on Vile Pokemon. Hope you all enjoyed it! Bye bye!"

* * *

**Thanks, Sonic, for the info on Vile Pokemon. So, this tells you that where there is good, there is also evil. And, well, try not to get involved with those evil villains, trust me.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	9. The Knowledge of Iris

_**Chapter 9: The Knowledge of Iris**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world or the Touhou series, or anything of the Pokémon world.**_

**Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to the next update of Heroines Destiny. After a long, long time, another new Heroine appears in the Pokémon world. Now, she will see happiness with her new Hero Pokémon, just like Misty, May, and Dawn. Unlike the others, though, she will not have a Sonic series character, but something completely different. A hint: She's from the Touhou series. Find out who it is right now! Oh, and the place where the event took is after she left her hometown to head off to fulfill her dream. Enjoy!**

* * *

It is a beautiful day in the wonderful world of Unova. Everything around the region is peaceful and calm. From Pokémon battles to Pokémon musicals, excitement is pretty much anywhere you go. But, our attention turns to one girl, whose heart for Dragons are top notch.

Yes, this is Iris, traveling around the Unova region with her first Pokémon, Axew. She dreams of being the world's best Dragon Pokémon trainer. Her heart is as big as her hair, which is huge. And she is smart and witty. She's knows the region very well. But, what she doesn't know is that she will soon accommodate a Pokémon like no other... the one Pokémon that very few know, even beyond a legendary. Her Hero Pokémon quest has begun.

Iris is currently taking a break from her vine swinging training in a forest. She eats delicious fruit from the nearby trees. She shares her fruit with her Axew.

Iris smiles and says, "This is great stuff, isn't it Axew?"

"Axew!"

"It sure does feel nice to travel around the region, finding out about new things every day. But you know, sometimes I wish I could leave the region and explore other ones. We live far away from four great regions with Pokémon not adapted to this region, yet."

She sighs and continues, "I wish I could explore the Pokémon world. But, I'm not sure how to start or where to go."

"Axew?"

"... Oh, don't worry, Axew, I'm not that worried. I know that one day, I like to explore outside this region and see Pokémon not yet seen before. Wouldn't you like to do the same, Axew?"

Axew smiles and nods, "Axew, Axew!"

"I knew you would!"

After finishing their meal, they pack their things and move out.

"Okay, Axew, let's move on!"

"Axew!"

Axew returns to Iris's hair, then continues vine swinging to proceed forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from there... A Hero Pokémon sits aside a tree to think about stuff. She has a book near her.

"Life's been pretty exciting for me, lately. Ever since I was cured of my Asthma, I felt great every day and feel like my magic is at full power. Some people think I'm weird because it always looks like I'm wearing Pajamas outside. But, I don't care."

She looks up, "I haven't seen my friends lately. I only met one Hero Pokémon being here so far in this region. He sure was nice."

She looks back down again, "It sure would be nice if I could meet a human who has exactly what I want in a person."

She sighs, "It's been months since I've been traveling around, but no sign of the one. Will I ever find that person? Only time can tell, I guess..."

She gets into a comfortable position and goes to take a nap.

* * *

A few days later...

Iris continues traveling by foot. She stops for a moment to detect something.

Iris says, "Hmm... what is this strange feeling I'm getting? I feel the presence of something... powerful nearby."

She runs to find out what she senses. She spots something unusual and hides behind a tree. She peeks from the tree to see a girl. Axew also takes a peek. The girl's meditating and floating as a circle of some sort is surrounding her.

"Who is that? And why is there some sort of circle surrounding her? Strange..."

"Axew!"

She slowly approaches the girl.

The Hero Pokémon is meditating to cast a spell. She summons a ring of fire which surrounds her. Iris tiptoes closer and hides behind a tree again to peak.

Iris ponders, "Why is there is ring of fire surrounding her? Is she... trying to cast a spell?"

Iris continues to tiptoe closer to get a better look. The Hero Pokémon now has a ring of water surrounding her in a different angle from the ring of fire.

Iris tiptoes until she trips on a rock without noticing it. The Hero Pokémon immediately ends her spell, floats back down, opens her eyes and sees someone in front of her.

The Hero wonders, "Who are you?"

Iris gets up, "Ouch, that hurt. I need to be more careful next time."

"I will not ask again, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. We were just wondering what you were doing."

"I was about to cast a powerful new spell I was working on."

"Oops, ehh... sorry I interrupted you. I was just curious, that's all."

"That's alright. I'm kind of surprised to see someone out here."

Iris approaches her. The Hero Pokemon gets up.

Iris says, "Well, I was just vine swinging earlier. I kind of sensed a powerful presence nearby. Wait, could that have been you?"

"A powerful presence? Hmm... it's possible it could be me that you are referencing. I'm Patchouli Knowledge by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Patchouli. Hmm.. I'm not so sure if you seem powerful, though."

"Say what now?"

Iris points to her, "You don't seem like someone who's a very powerful person. You seem kind of young."

"Well... I just take that as an insult."

"Oh no, I'm not trying to-"

Patchouli interrupts her, "You can't claim a person being young just because of their looks. You are certainly the younger one of the two of us."

"WHAT! Excuse me, princess, but looks who wearing pajamas during the day time outside."

"Princess? ...This is how I always look! I don't bash based on what you look like."

"And what's with the purple hair? Sure it matches your clothes, but it just seems weird for a person."

"Weird? I have weird hair? Look at yours! It's big enough to fit a Pokémon the size of your Axew. If I were to unravel your hair, it would probably be compared to the size of a wedding dress."

Iris gasps, "Are you... insulting my hair? Just because it looks big, doesn't mean that I'm a weird person."

"I never said you were a weird person."

"Well, you were implying it with my hair."

"You are the one who insulted me, first."

"I wasn't trying to insult you; I was just making a point."

"Well, my point is made. I can't stand you anymore! I'm leaving!"

Patchouli gets her book and leaves.

Iris shouts, "Wait, don't you dare walk away from me... I'm not finished with you!"

"Well, I am with you! Goodbye!"

Iris lets her go as she sees her walk away from her sight.

She sighs, "What was that about? She didn't have to run off like that."

Axew says to her, "Axew, Axew, Axew Axew!"

"You're right, Axew! I shouldn't have said that. I should go apologize to her."

Iris runs after her.

Patchouli walks, but then stops to think about her.

"Not one of my best performances against someone. But then again, she was the one that started it. Why did she had to be so mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong... I hope I never see her again."

She continues walking off.

Meanwhile, Iris searches around the forest to find her.

Iris replies, "Awww man, I don't see her. Where could she have gone?"

Patchouli hides close to another tree and sits to rest and think.

"Why does no one understand me? They don't understand my feelings. Why can't they look past what I look like and think about the inside of me... my heart..."

Iris detects another powerful presence, the same one as before.

"I sense her... she must be nearby."

Iris walks over until she finds her. She sees her sitting down near a tree. She approaches her with no sign of anger.

Patchouli gets mad when she sees her, "Ohh, it's you again. Do you want to bother me some more?"

Iris frowns, "No, I wanted to say that I was sorry that I said mean things to you. I mean, you seem weirder than many other people I've seen before. But, that doesn't give me the right to judge others... Can we forget about that argument and just be friends?"

"NO! I don't want to be your friend! You'll just treat me like everyone else has treated me. They all think I'm weird... and they judge me not on my inside, but how I look. I haven't seen one person said one good think about my clothing. So just, leave me alone!"

Iris sobs, "I'm really sorry, and I mean it! I'm won't ever question your clothing again. Please, forgive me?"

Patchouli drops all signs of anger when she sees Iris cry. She get up and approaches her.

Patchouli says with concern, "No, please don't cry. I'm don't want to see someone as pretty as you cry."

She still sobs, "You, think I'm pretty?"

"Of course! And that hair of yours matches that prettiness of yours."

Iris wipes her tears, "Really? Thank you... but if you really mean that, why didn't you say that before?"

"You were insulting the way I look, and I was mad."

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"It's okay... I forgive you. I'm sorry for my bad behavior, too."

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's my fault for insulting you in the first place. I really didn't mean the stuff I said, it was just surprising to me. So, can we be friends?"

"Sure, we're friends!"

Patchouli and Iris shakes hands. They sense something in their hearts.

Iris thought, _"Why is my heart beating so rapidly? This is weird."_

Patchouli thought, _"My heart... it's acting up for some reason. What could this mean?"_

"So... do you want to join me for lunch?"

Patchouli's stomach growls, "Well, I could use a little food right now."

Iris, Patchouli, and Axew sit down and enjoy some delicious fruit.

Patchouli smiles, "Wow, this is great fruit!"

Iris replies, "Thanks; I've made sure to pick the freshest ones."

"Your Axew seems to love it as well."

"Yeah, my Axew is a fruit lover like me."

"I see... So, why are you traveling around, Iris?"

"I want to be the best Dragon Pokémon trainer. I want to train a team of Dragons right by my side."

"That's gonna be a difficult goal."

"I know... but that's the beauty and the challenge of it. I know it won't be easy. Sadly, though..."

"Sadly what?"

"I can't be the best if I don't meet them all. The thing is, I have yet to leave the Unova region. So, I haven't met many Dragon Pokémon outside of the region."

"That's too bad."

"But, once I become stronger, I will travel around the Pokémon world to meet and catch many strong Dragon Pokémon to battle with."

"I'm sure you'll succeed."

Iris stares at her for a minute, "Thanks... so, what are you doing out here, Patchouli?"

"Practicing new magical spells... but my main goal, is to try and find the one that I could call my partner-for-life."

"Partner-for-life? Are you trying to find a husband?"

Patchouli blushes and immediately denies it, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant. Goodness me, a husband... See, you don't know this, but I'm a Pokémon."

"A Pokémon... You, a Pokémon... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Iris laughs causing Patchouli to frown.

Patchouli proclaims, "I mean it; I really am a Pokémon. Do you have a Pokédex with you?"

"No, I don't carry a Pokédex with me."

"Well, even if you did, you wouldn't find any information on it or any Pokédex in the world."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"See, I'm a special type of Pokémon, a number that are limited across the whole world. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Hero Pokémon."

"Hero Pokémon? ... No, I never did."

"I'm not surprised. See, here's the thing."

Patchouli explains to Iris as much as possible on Hero Pokémon.

Iris blanks out a few moments before clarifying, "Okay, let me rephrase on what you just said. So, all Hero Pokémon came from other worlds to this world. You've all been given a power that exceeds a legendary. You can all talk like a human could. And you, along with everyone else are trying to find the human that they could refer to as their Partners-for-life, where they could spend the rest of their lives together. Is that all correct?"

"Sure is!"

"... WOW! So, your kind is actually stronger than Dragon Pokémon? Even Legendary Pokémon?"

"They can be stronger than Legendary Pokémon. But, you'll find that my power is a huge, huge notch above any other Pokémon. Unique moves to that Hero Pokémon only has, unique abilities and traits, and even a type that no other kind has."

"So, what type would you be considered?"

"A Psychic type."

"Wow! This is great! So, technically, you could be caught by anyone."

"No... it doesn't work that way."

"What?"

"See, it's impossible for anyone to catch us with any Pokéball, even a Master Ball... yeah. The only way to claim ownership is if something happens to the Hero Pokémon that causes us to love the person. If the person agrees, then you've created a Partner-for-life Bond."

"Oh, wow! How would you know exactly?"

"I don't know... but when it happens, I will know. I was given a hint that it has something to do with my heart."

"I see... well, what are you going to do now?"

"I want to continue searching for the partner that I desire. But, I'm not sure where to begin."

"Do you mind if you want to come with us for a while? It could be great company."

"I suppose. I've started to like you, so I'm go with you for a little while."

"Great!"

Iris packs their things and moves out. Patchouli follows her.

* * *

It is now night time as the group has set up for the night. They surround themselves in a campfire, conjured up by Patchouli's fire.

After hearing of Patchouli's story involving her past somewhat, Iris asks, "So, you are a great elemental magician?"

"I sure am!"

"Wow, it must be exciting to be able to use multiple types of attacks like that. You sure are one of a kind."

"In more ways than one... hehehe."

"So, that move I saw earlier with those Rings surround you was..."

"A new move I was trying to come up with."

"Wow... and you told me you used to have a condition?"

"Yes, I used to be asthmatic, but thanks to the help of a certain someone, I'm no longer feel weak on the inside."

"It is too bad... I mean, having a big weakness throughout your whole life is really sad."

"It's my only major weakness. I can now be stronger, much stronger."

"If I was your partner, I can train you to your best."

"Even knowing I was not a Dragon Pokémon?"

"Are you kidding? A Hero Pokémon with strength surpassing your average Dragon Pokémon, and also being able to talk. That overqualifies as being much better!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Both Iris and Patchouli laughs. After that, Iris looks at the fire, starting and thinking.

Patchouli becomes concerned, "Thinking about something?"

"Yeah, I kind of wish I could leave the region as soon as possible. The problem is, I don't have that much money, so I can't afford a boat or a plane to the other regions."

"That's too bad."

"If I got a Dragon/Flying type, I could fly to another region. But, the only Dragon type Pokémon I have right now is Axew, and it's the only Pokémon I have with me right now. Plus, Axew won't evolve into a Dragon/Flying type like a lot of dragon types do."

Iris sighs. Patchouli says, "My type of Hero Pokémon, which are called Touhou Heroines, all have to ability to fly regardless of being a flying type or not. If I could learn how to carry other people through my magic, and if I was your partner, I could carry you around instead."

"That would be great..."

Iris continues to stare into the fire. Patchouli yawns, "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay... I guess I should go to sleep as well. Good night, Patchouli!"

"Night, Iris!"

Patchouli sleeps on the fresh grass. Iris sleeps in her sleeping bag with her Axew. The fire went out on its own as the night goes on.

The next morning...

* * *

After eating breakfast, Iris and Patchouli moves out. After some time, they are out of the forest and they go to the road. They find a split path on the road.

Patchouli replies, "Well, this looks like a great place for us to go different ways."

"Awww... I don't want you to leave so soon."

"Me neither. But, I have got to find my partner as soon as possible. It was nice being with you, Iris... you know, starting after our argument."

"It was nice being with you, too. I hope you find your partner."

"I hope so too."

The two shakes hands. Patchouli decides to move on, first.

Axew comes out of Iris's hair and says, "Axew, Axew!"

Patchouli responds, "Goodbye Axew, I'll miss you, too. Bye, Iris!"

Iris waves, "Goodbye!"

They wave to each other, then Patchouli moves on. Suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHH! Mukyu!"

Patchouli feels something in her heart.

Iris immediately notices and runs out to her, "PATCHOULI!"

She was near her and sees her pain. "What's wrong? Did something hurt you?", Iris asks.

"I don't know, this is weird. I feel something in my chest. Something... something... something... warm."

"Huh?"

Patchouli's pains goes away and feels surprisingly happy. She got up and turns to Iris.

Patchouli smiles, "Iris... I know what this is."

"You do?"

"Yes! Remember when I said that I know that I found my partner when it happens."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, I just realized, I was told that if I get a pulsation in my heart, I've gotten what is called an Inspirational Feeling."

"Inspirational Feeling..."

"Iris, who would have that... you of all people... I was destined to be with you. Though we had our troubles in the past, I want to completely leave that behind and start anew."

Patchouli approached Iris some more. She smiles greatly and asks, "Iris, will you be my partner-for-life?"

Iris was a bit shocked, but she smiles back warmly and replies, "YES!"

They got near each other and gave each other a hug. They felt the embrace of each other's warm hearts. Axew felt the love and cheers.

When their hug was over, Iris assures, "I promise that I will take great care of you, Patchouli. I will make you strong and become the best that you can be. And I hope you will help me in my dream to become the world's best Dragon Pokémon Master."

Patchouli retains her smile, "And I promise that I will take care of you as well, Iris. I will help you with your Pokémon and I will help you with your dream. And, as long as you want me around, I will always love you."

After giving each other one more hug, they proceed onwards to the left route which was the route Iris was going to go. Iris's team moves out to new adventures. Hopefully, things will be even more exciting.

Iris asks as they travel, "You did mention that Hero Pokémon don't count as the 6 Pokémon limit, right?"

"That's right!"

"Excellent!"

Patchouli states, "One thing I like to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"I'm not doing Vine Swinging at all, only flying!"

Iris whines, "Awwww... I wanted you to Vine Swing with me!"

Stay tuned!

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will have one more chapter up for Iris and that will be it for her. But, I do plan to do another character as well, and I think it's appropriate since it will involve Heroes Destiny for future chapters, and she was technically in the anime and she is considered a player character, but that doesn't concern the Heroines Destiny only readers. So, until next time, see ya!**


	10. Iris's Electric Kong Rescue

_**Chapter 10: Iris's Electric Kong Rescue**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world or the Touhou series, or anything of the Pokémon world.**_

**Hello everyone, PDA here, and we're back with more Heroines Destiny. For this chapter, Iris and her newest partner, Patchouli, will encounter another Hero Pokémon. The hint is in the title. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

After a rather jumpy start from their friendship, Iris and Patchouli are now partners-for-life. They move on to explore around the region. Iris is currently vine swinging while Patchouli is flying just as quickly.

Iris notices, "You sure can keep up my speed really well."

Patchouli smiles, "I am a Hero Pokémon. Don't underestimate me."

"I won't. I'm just a little surprise that someone who has very little physical strength can keep up with me."

"You may be stronger physically than me, but I more than make up for it with one of the strongest magical powers you'll ever see."

"I would love to see that in battle. Hey what's that?"

They stopped moving for a moment when they saw a very strange Thundercloud swirling and moving.

Iris gasps, "Take a look at that... that's a very strange Thundercloud."

Axew goes up from Iris's hair, "Axew?"

Patchouli studies it for a bit, "Hmm... that appears to be no ordinary Thundercloud that's for sure. Take a look at how it swirls and it moves surprisingly quickly."

"What do you think that is?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's heading for Nuvema Town."

"Nuvema? Oh no, the people there could get hurt!"

"We better move quickly. Let's go!"

They act faster and move towards the swirling cloud.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhat outside of Nuvema Town, a certain brown ape is playing his theme song on his trusty bongos. He is Donkey Kong, the leader of the kongs, and very powerful as well.

Donkey Kong says to himself, "Ooh ooh oooooh, this is great! I hope Professor Juniper becomes... impressed with my performance!"

However, his enjoyment is interrupted as a swirling cloud approaching town.

"Huh? What's that? Looks like it's heading for town. I better check it out."

He puts away his bongos and goes closer to the swirling cloud!

After a few minutes, he is right above the swirling cloud.

DK looks up, "What the heck is that?"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt crashes down into the planet. DK was thrown back some by the lightning bolt. A giant ball of electricity then appears from the cloud and goes down to the same spot the lightning bolt did. What appears from it happens to be Zekrom.

Zekrom roars to the sky and looks down at Donkey Kong.

DK sweatdrops, "Oh boy, he's quite big. But, I will not let the good people be harmed by it. Bring it on!"

Iris and Patchouli approach the scenery. They see a Pokémon.

Patchouli observes, "That's quite a big Pokémon? I wonder who that is."

Iris shivers, "That's... that's... that's Zekrom?"

"The Legendary Pokémon? ... Oh yeah, I recognize that tail anywhere. Looks awesome; looks like a giant drill of some sort."

"This is no time to be impressed, Patchouli! We need to go over there and stop it from hurting the people in Nuvema Town."

"Yeah! Let's hurry!"

* * *

And at the battle site, the two stare at each other for a few moments.

DK replies, "Well, aren't you gonna do something?"

Zekrom roars and uses Thunderbolt! DK was shocked by that attack!

"Whoa... this thing's strong. But, I have some strength too! Take this, my Bongo Barrage."

DK summons his bongos and plays it. Each beat on it creates a shockwave to attack Zekrom. Zekrom took some damage from it.

Zekrom roars again and uses Fusion Bolt. He turns into a giant Thunderball and rushes it to DK. He took a whole lot of damage from that attack and fell over.

DK replies, "Owww... that was painful."

DK gets up and Zekrom turns back into him. He makes a few steps forward in an attempt to hurt him again. DK becomes scared. Zekrom uses Dragon Claw to strike.

But in the nick of time, a big fireball appears to attack its Dragon Claw causing it to cancel. Zekrom and DK look to see that it was Iris and Patchouli who did that.

Iris smiles, "That was a great move you just did."

Patchouli smiles as well, "Yeah, just a basic move was enough to grab his attention... my Summer's Red that is."

"Don't worry, we'll save you!"

DK says, "Huh? You come to help me?"

Patchouli nods, "Of course we are. Huh? It's you!"

Iris asks, "What? You know him?"

"Yes, this is the only Hero Pokémon I met being in this region the months that I came here. I met him about 3 weeks ago. He was the only one who liked me for who I am, not by the way I look."

"Wow!"

Zekrom turns around to face them and roars.

Iris glees, "Wow, this is... amazing! Zekrom, one of the two legendary Pokémon who roam around the region. Not to mention, a Dragon type."

Patchouli sweatdrops, "Uhh... I think you are way too early in skill to try and get this thing. But, what the heck is it doing here of all places?"

"Apparently wanting to cause trouble."

"Leave it to me!"

Zekrom growls and uses Fusion Bolt! He rushes in!

Iris sweats, "What should we do?"

Patchouli smiles, "Just watch me in action."

She flies off to battle against Zekrom.

Iris looks up, "Good luck!"

Patchouli reaches up to the point in the sky and the Fusion Bolt heads her way.

Patchouli smirks, "You shouldn't challenge me! I'll show you just how powerful I'm really am! Spell Card: Elemental Harvester!"

She surrounds herself with large spinning gears. The Fusion Bolt comes into contact with the gears and Fusion Bolt becomes cancelled. Zekrom took a couple of hits.

Zekrom stays floating in the air, and now uses Dragon Claw to attack.

"Sticky Bubble!"

Patchouli uses her fingers to shoot out a few bubbles that stick to Zekrom. Zekrom attacks, but Patchouli swiftly dodges. It continues to attack her with Dragon Claw, but he misses every time, and Patchouli got off a few more bubbles.

Iris becomes concerned, "What is she doing?"

Zekrom does one last strike, but ends up missing, and Patchouli throws in a few more bubbles, causing a giant bubble to form around Zekrom. He is unable to move at all.

Iris smiles, "Alright, you trapped it in a... bubble? But, won't it easily burst out?"

Patchouli answers, "No way! This is a special bubble created by my sticky bubbles. If I got enough bubbles in it, it turns into this special bubble that prevents the one inside of it from doing anything from a little bit."

"Then, you better hurry up and do something."

"I will! I can't believe I'm resorting to doing this, when I not suppose to, yet. But..."

Patchouli casts a spell. She opens her book and raises it up high. It charges energy rapidly.

"Hurry up, I think the bubble is about to pop."

"Don't worry... just a few more seconds..."

The charge is complete and the spell is ready. Zekrom bursts out of the bubble. It roars and goes for a Dragon Claw.

"DO IT!"

"Spell Card: Royal Flare!"

From the book, a small fireball appears. It releases its stored up energy and a giant burst of fire appears that completely surrounds her and Zekrom. Patchouli has a small shield protecting herself and the book from burning, but Zekrom takes a ton of hits.

Iris gasps, "Amazing!"

DK replies, "That is one... big... burst of fire!"

After 10 seconds of fire, the spell ends and Patchouli tires herself out a bit.

Zekrom falls from the sky and made a massive thump to the ground. Patchouli floats back down towards Iris. Iris approaches her with happiness.

Iris jumps for joy, "You did it! You did it! That was an amazing attack you just did!"

Patchouli pants a little bit, "Thanks! Although, I'm not supposed to do that attack, yet."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you more about it later."

Zekrom returns to the Swirling clouds and the clouds ends up disappearing from sight.

DK walks up to the two.

DK says, "Thank you so much for helping me!"

Patchouli smiles, "It's no problem."

"I mean really... that thing attacked me for no reason."

Iris frowns, "Why would such a Pokémon attack without any reason?"

Patchouli sighs, "If only I knew..."

DK looks at Patchouli, "Anyway... hey, I recognize those clothes. You are that Hero Pokémon I met."

"I recognize you, too. You're the infamous Donkey Kong, right? I'm so glad to see you again, my friend."

"And so am I!"

The two hug in reunion.

Patchouli asks, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just practicing my bongos so I could make my performance for Professor Juniper."

"For the professor, huh? No kidding..."

Iris asks, "So DK, you must a Hero Pokémon as well?"

"Indeed I am, Miss..."

"Iris, you can call me Iris."

"It's nice to meet you Iris. Wait a minute, Patchouli, was it? Is that who I think it is?"

Patchouli giggles, "Oh yeah, this is my Partner-for-Life!"

"I knew it! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm kind of jealous cause I haven't found mine yet."

"Don't worry, you will soon. I just found mine a few days ago."

"Was it love at first site?"

Iris sweatdrops, "Far from it. Unlike you, apparently, I kind of picked on the way she looked. But, we made up fast and things became happy for us!"

Axew appears, "Axew!"

"Oh, DK, I like you to meet Axew!"

DK nods, "Nice to meet you, Axew!"

"Axew Axew Axew!"

DK continues, "Anyway, I'm just glad all of that stuff is over."

Suddenly, DK's stomach growls.

Iris giggles, "I see someone is hungry. Come on, let's have lunch!"

"Okay!"

* * *

They sit down for some lunch. DK loves his bananas.

Iris smiles at DK, "I see someone loves his bananas."

DK replies, "I love bananas, favorite fruit and favorite food."

"I love fruit, too. It's usually what I prefer to eat."

"Really?"

"Yes, I also love to swing vines."

"No way? I love to swing vines as well and roam around the jungles."

"You too! Cool!"

Patchouli strangely looks at the two of them, "You know, it seems like you two have a lot in common."

Iris replies, "So we do, Patchouli, so we do!"

DK asks, "Hey, what do you say you two come and watch me perform my bongos with Professor Juniper?"

"That's sounds like a blast!"

Patchouli states, "Yay, jungle beat time!"

* * *

So after lunch, they follow DK into Nuvema Town. They head inside Juniper's lab.

DK calls, "Professor, I'm back!"

Juniper hears the call and replies, "Donkey Kong?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm ready for my performance now!"

Juniper walks over to the entrance. She's sees DK, then she notices other people with him.

Juniper asks, "Ummm... who are you?"

Iris answers, "We're... good friends of Donkey Kong. I'm Iris, this is Axew, and this... is my partner-for-life, Patchouli."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you here to listen to your friend as well?"

Patchouli nods, "Uh huh! He invited us."

"Great! So then DK, let's hear it."

DK nods, "Okay, let's play! Oooh Ooooooh Ooooh!"

DK does his call, bangs his chest repeatedly with his fists, and summons out his bongos.

The song he is playing is the Donkey Kong Jungle Hijinx theme. Multiple instruments can be heard from more than what the bongos can do. That's one of DK's abilities.

While they listen, the audience is quite amused.

Iris smiles, "Wow, he's amazing. But, how are multiple types of instruments heard in one set of bongos?"

Patchouli replies, "Magic!"

After two and a half minutes, DK finishes his performance. Everyone applauded for his play.

Juniper smiles, "That was amazing! It really has that jungle feel into it and it feels like I'm there as well."

Iris says, "Wow, such a performance, DK!"

Patchouli nods, "Way to go, DK!"

DK rubs his head, "Thanks, everyone!"

Juniper thumbs him up, "Well then, I have business to do. If you need me, you know where to find me!"

"I'm glad you like it, Professor!"

The three goes outside.

Iris glees, "Such an amazing performance, Donkey Kong! I am really, really impressed."

DK smiles, "Thank you, Iris!"

Iris looks around his body, "And I love what you've done with your body. You must be really strong!"

DK greatly smiles, "Well, I am pretty buff!"

"Yes, I can see those huge muscles and strong posture. You are a manly ape."

"The manliest. Not very many things can take me down. Eeeeeee!"

DK gets a jolt down in his heart.

Iris is concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know... something just... hit me..."

Patchouli exclaims, "I know what it is! Iris, this exact same thing happened to me, remember?"

Iris widens her eyes, "So, does that me that..."

DK does his call, "Ooh Ooooooh oooooh!"

And he also bangs his chest repeatedly again.

DK says, "I can't... believe it. This is such a strange coincidence. Not only did I see my friend again, but I also have a girl who has similar interests as me. This is an amazing day for me!"

Iris smiles, "Here it comes!"

"Would you have the honor of being... my partner-for-life?"

"YES!"

Iris, Patchouli, and Donkey Kong hug. Axew once again jumps because of the love wave that's been given up.

Iris cheers, "Yes, yes, YES! Two Hero Pokémon in the span of one week. I am soooo awesome!"

Donkey Kong asks, "So, what do we do now?"

"I am ready! Patchouli, is there are way in which you can fly us over the region?"

Patchouli nods, "Yep! Bubble travel! Simply put, I make giant bubbles for each of us, I control them, and we fly across the regions into whatever your heart desires."

"YES! Before we go out of the region, first, we should get ourselves ready. We will need plenty of food for the road."

Donkey Kong pumps his fist, "Yeah; lots of bananas for me."

"With a Physical Hero and a Magical Hero, my dream of becoming the greatest Dragon Pokémon trainer shall come ever so closer. Patchouli, bubble travel we go. I know a place where we could stock up on all sorts of delicious fruits."

Patchouli declares her spell card, "Lead the way! Spell Card: Jellyfish Princess times three!"

Patchouli made herself, DK, and Iris and Axew surrounded in a bubble for each of them and they fly off to their destination.

Iris giggles, "I can't wait to see your vine swinging skills, DK! We should have a race, sometime!"

DK laughs, "It is on, Iris!"

Patchouli giggles, "Oh, you two and your wacky shenanigans."

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter. Next time will be Lyra as she gets her Hero Pokémon. So, until next time, See ya!**


	11. Lyra Super Star

_**Chapter 11: Lyra Super Star**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Sonic world or the Touhou series, or anything of the Pokémon world.**_

**Hello everyone, PDA here, and we're back with another chapter of Heroines Destiny. This time, we have Lyra who will receive her Hero Pokémon. Again, the hint is in the title. So then, enjoy!**

* * *

It is a rainy day in New Bark Town. The usually windy but sunny days of the town gets pushed over by a lot of downpour. Lyra, the young girl of high spirits, was supposed to go out on her Pokémon journey today. Sadly, it's too wet to try and start things out for her.

She's currently residing in her home, moping over the heavy downpour going on at the moment. Her mom is sitting at the table, sipping tea.

Lyra sighs, "Why did it have to rain today? It hasn't rained in like a month, and now it decides to start up... when I suppose to go on my journey today. It's not fair..."

Her mom replies, "Don't worry, sweetie. Your good friend, Ethan, is also supposed to go on his journey, today as well, right? I'm sure you're not the only one who's miserable."

"Yeah, you're right. But still... I was really looking forward to getting my first Pokémon today. I know which one I wanted, too."

The house phones rings.

Her mom answers it, "Hello? ... Oh, hi Professor... Yes, I realize that they were supposed to go on their journey today... Yeah, Lyra is all moping around... huh? ... Really? ... That's great! ... Yes, sure, I'll tell her. I'm sure she'll be excited... okay, bye bye."

She hangs up and speaks to Lyra, "Lyra, Professor Elm just called. He said that you could go get your Pokémon right now."

"Really, mom?"

"Yes, honey. But, I recommend coming right home as soon as you and Ethan are done playing with your Pokémon together."

"That's fantastic! I'll go over to the lab right now."

"Wait, honey! Take an umbrella with you, or you'll catch a cold."

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't want that!"

Lyra takes her umbrella and goes out of the house. She flips open her umbrella as she walks out to the Pokémon Lab. She wound up meeting Ethan, her childhood friend, also walking to the lab with his umbrella."

Lyra greets him, "Ethan!"

"Hi, Lyra!"

"You heard the news from the Professor as well?"

"Yes, just now. I guess we're both gonna get our firsts after all."

"Yeah; I'm very excited. Let's go as quick as we can."

They continue to walk until they reach the Lab. They both closed their umbrellas and walk inside the lab.

Lyra calls, "Professor Elm? We're here to get our Pokémon."

Elm replies, "Ahh, so you two made it here at the same time. Come, so I can show you both your Pokémon of choice."

The two follow Professor Elm onto a special pod. The pod contains three  
Pokéballs, which their corresponding photo of that Pokémon next to the Pokéball.

Elm says, "I know the rain can be a downpour... no pun intended, but... you can still choose your starter and have fun with them. So, your choices are Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Tododile."

Lyra smiles and glees, "Oooh, I know what Pokémon I already wanted, Professor. This one... Chikorita!"

Ethan smiles, "Me too, Professor. My choice is... Cyndaquil!"

Elm nods, "Excellent choices. Hey, why not have a battle together?"

Lyra agrees, "Not a bad idea. What do you say, Ethan? Want to have a little battle?"

"I'm up for it. Cyndaquil, let's go!"

Cyndaquil appears from its Pokéball. He turns around to meet his trainer.

Ethan pets it, "Hi, Cyndaquil. I'm your new trainer, Ethan."

Cyndaquil replies, "Cynda!"

Lyra glees, "That's so cute. I wanna meet mine, too. Chikorita, you come on out, too."

Chikorita appears from its Pokémon. She turns around to meet her trainer.

"Hi, Chikorita. I'm your new trainer, Lyra. You are so cute."

Chikorita smiles, "Chika!"

Chikorita goes up to hug her new trainer.

Lyra smiles warmly, "Awwww, she likes me, already."

Ethan nods, "It sure is nice to have Pokémon that knows that they can trust you right off the bat."

"So, should we battle now?"

"Sure thing! Cyndaquil, we're gonna battle with Lyra. She a great friend with mine. Show them what you got!"

"Cynda!"

Lyra puts Chikorita, "Alright, Chikorita, it's time to face against Ethan. We may have a type disadvantage, but we can beat them. Let's show them our power!"

"Chika!"

Ethan starts off, "Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"

Cyndaquil charges forward and hits Chikorita.

"Chikorita, you use Tackle, too!"

Chikorita charges and hits Cyndaquil right back.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!"

Cyndaquil's flames off his back ignite and he shoots off fire from his mouth.

"Dodge that and use Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita dodges the attack and uses her leaf at the top of her head throw a lot of sharp leaves at Cyndaquil. They hit.

Lyra quickly replies, "Now follow it up with Vine Whip!"

Chikorita let's out two whips to attack.

"Dodge those vines!"

Cyndaquil jumps to dodge.

"Keep trying to hit Cyndaquil with Vine Whip!"

Chikorita continues use it's vines to attack, but Cyndaquil dodges each attack one by one. Chikorita uses both of her vines for a powerful blow, but Cyndaquil dodges it and the vines end up hit the other Pokéball that was in the pod. The Pokéball landed on the ground and releases Tododile out.

Tododile jumps in happiness, "Tododile!"

Elm says, "Hey, be careful... you just let Tododile out."

Lyra apologizes, "Sorry, Professor."

Elm picks up the Pokéball and points to Tododile, "Alright, Tododile, back into the Pokéball you go.

But Tododile dodges the return signal.

"Hey, I said return to your Pokéball, now!"

Elm tries a few more times, but Tododile dodges every one. Finally, Tododile notices the rain outside and goes out.

Elm shouts, "Hey wait, come back here!"

Tododile runs out of town and goes to play in the route.

"Dang it; it's getting away."

Lyra frowns, "I am so sorry, Professor... this is all my fault."

"No no, it's mine. I should have closed the pod before the battle started. Clearly, I wasn't paying attention. I probably shouldn't have let you battle here anyways."

Ethan clutches his fist, "Well, I'm not just gonna stand around here. I'm gonna go get Tododile back."

Lyra stops him, "No, Ethan! I'll go. It was my attack that got Tododile into this, so I will fix this myself."

"No, Lyra! At least let me go with you. Besides, I don't want you to catch a cold. I want us to start out journey together..."

"Oh, Ethan, you are so sweet! But, I'll be fine. Besides, you only have Cyndaquil, which is a fire type. It won't do well against not only Tododile, but the rain as well. It makes since that I go."

"... Okay, I trust you, Lyra."

"Thanks, Ethan. I won't let you down."

Elm says, "Well, if you're going, then take Tododile's Pokéball with you. As soon as you weaken Tododile, return it to its Pokéball."

"I will! Okay... here I go."

Lyra takes the Pokéball and her Umbrella and goes off with her Chikorita. She opens her Umbrella with Chikorita close by and they walk off to the route.

* * *

Lyra looks around in the rain for Tododile, but so far finds no trace of it.

"Tododile... where are you?"

She looks up and sees a shooting star falling down. Lyra appears shocked.

"WHAT? A Shooting star? It's not daytime and it's raining. What the heck?"

She realizes that the star is actually coming near her direction.

"Oh man, it's coming for us, I think. Get out of the way, Chikorita."

"Chika!"

They moved aside quite a bit and the shooting star landed close by to where they were and exploded.

After a few seconds where the smoked cleared quickly do to the rain, Lyra and her Chikorita go to where the star landed.

* * *

At the place where the star landed, Lyra looks around a bit. She notices the star.

"Huh? This is the star? I thought it would look more like a meteor or something like that?"

"Chika, chika!"

"What is it Chikorita?"

Chikorita points just to the right of them. A living being landed near the crashing spot.

"Oh my gosh; someone's hurt!"

Lyra and Chikorita ran quickly to the hurt being. She examined it and it turns to be not what she expected.

"Wow... this is strange looking creature. Looks to be like some sort of small puffball creature. Hey... hey there, can you get up?"

"Chika?"

She pokes at the creature and he looks up. His vision was blurry for a few seconds, but clearly sees Lyra and Chikorita. He blinks and jumps to get up. Lyra is surprised and falls back.

"Whoa!"

She remains sat and the two look into each other's eyes for about 10 seconds.

Lyra tries to speak to him, "Um... Hi there..."

The Puffball creature spoke back, "Hiiii!"

"Wow, he talks. What's your name?"

"Kirby!"

"Kirby? ... That's a cute name."

"Thank you!"

Lyra smiles, "So... what are you suppose to be?"

"A Star Warrior!"

"A... Star Warrior?"

"Yes, I came from the planet of Dream Land and have decided to move to this planet amongst other star warriors."

"... Okay?"

"You're confused, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Maybe we should talk at a better spot, where we won't get so wet."

"... Oh yeah, that's a great idea! Come on; let's rest below a couple of trees."

Lyra grabs her Umbrella and once again puts it over her head. Chikorita goes near her and Kirby jumps and holds on to her shoulders. Lyra smiles and they walk over to a couple of trees where they won't get wet.

* * *

They find their spot and the three rest while Lyra chats with him.

Lyra asks, "So, Kirby, what was that... thing you just traveling with?"

"That Star? Oh, that was the Warp Star."

"Warp Star? That's what it's called?"

"Yes! It's a device capable of traveling around very quickly. I can travel around planets quickly and I can travel through planets quickly as well."

"That's amazing!"

"Yes it is! It appears that the Warp Star has taken some damage, though. Oh, but don't worry, it'll repair itself quickly."

"An auto repairing traveling vehicle... you have it made. Are you the only one who can use it?"

"Oh no; anyone can use it, but only a few know how to use it properly."

"I see... So, Kirby, what are you doing in this planet, in the world of Pokémon?"

"I am traveling around this planet... looking around for my partner-for-life."

"Errm... Partner-for-life? Like a wife?"

"No, no, no, not like that! Although, that's not a bad thing to do. See, what you don't know is that I am a Pokémon myself."

Lyra pauses for a few moments, "I'm sorry, I thought I had water under my ears. Did... did you say you are a Pokémon?"

"That is correct!"

Lyra giggles... then laughs, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

"Hey, that's not funny! I'm not kidding around!"

"Oh come on, that's complete nonsense. Pokémon can't speak the human language."

"True, but I'm a special type of Pokémon. Let me prove it to you!"

"Okay, if you can speak to Pokémon, try talking to Chikorita."

"Okay, I will."

"Chika Chika Chika Chika... Chikorita Chika Chika!"

Kirby translates, "Chikorita says that I am a Pokémon like her, but of a special type. She says that you should trust me."

Lyra asks, "Is that true, Chikorita?"

Chikorita nods.

Lyra blinks, "Wow! I guess you are right. It's just... doesn't seem right, you know. So, what type of Pokémon are you?"

"I'm a Hero Pokémon!"

"A Hero Pokémon... so, you're basically like a superhero or something?"

"No, just a hero."

"Okay... so, what's a Hero Pokémon?"

Kirby sighs, "This'll be a long story."

"I have the time."

* * *

Kirby describes to her the story on Hero Pokémon. After about an hour, he finishes the story.

Lyra pauses in shock, "Holy heck... that was an amazing story!"

Kirby smiles, "So, what do you think?"

"The... goal of Hero Pokémon is beyond what I imagined. So, here's a summary what I heard. Basically, there are many Hero Pokémon that come from other worlds just like you did. You can all talk like us humans and can have powers beyond a legendary. And your overall goal is to find the one you call your Partner-for-life, where you bond with a human and be with them throughout out your whole life, typically like you would with a Pokémon. Wow... just imagine that type of Power in anyone's hands.

"Yes!"

"And... you are the one of the most powerful Heroes of all time?"

"That's right."

"WOW! So, how does a bond happen?"

"Something called an Inspiration Feeling is supposed to happen."

"Inspiration Feeling?"

"I don't know how to describe it. The hint with this is that something has to happen with the Hero's heart. Once I feel it, I'll know it's my partner."

"I see... wow, that's so amazing, though. To be able to find the one who you could love. Ohh... I hope I can find my own Hero Pokémon."

"The chances of that happening are slim to none. We're not like any other Pokémon out here. We are each unique and have a very limited number... around the number of legendaries I think. Maybe a little more than that, though."

"Oh well, that was a great way to pass the time. I wish this rain would stop, though... wait a second... AHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be looking for Tododile! I completely forgot about that!"

"You're looking for a Pokémon?"

"Yeah, it's somewhere in this route. Can you please help me find it?"

"Sure! You helped me, so I'll help you."

"Thanks!"

They get up and Lyra reopens her parasol.

Kirby get serious, "It's time I use my power. Transform!"

Kirby sucks up a bit of the rain and transforms into Water Type Kirby. His overall color is now Aqua Blue and his a Wave like hat on.

Lyra exclaims, "Hey, what's that about? Why did you change into something different?"

"I have what is known as the Copy ability. It allows my to change into many different types and allows me to use different abilities. For instance, by sucking up rain, I became a Water type and I'm now Water Kirby. I can turn into many other things besides the 18 different types from Pokémon, with my normal type being my normal self, and the Light type only from Hero Pokémon."

Lyra jumps for joy, "Wow, that's amazing! I love your ability!"

"Thanks! Now, let's go find that Tododile!"

* * *

After searching around the route for 10 minutes, they met back and found no sign of Tododile.

Lyra frowns, "Awww man, we can't find Tododile anywhere."

"My Warp Star is repaired. I should call it back to me and probably use that to search around in the air."

Kirby uses the Star Phone and calls the Warp Star back to his side.

"That won't be necessary. I just found Tododile."

The Warp Star returns to Kirby and they run over to see Tododile playing in a big puddle.

Lyra calls up to it, "Tododile, there you are. We've been looking for you for a while, now. Play times over... it's time you returned to your Pokéball."

Tododile denies the offer.

Lyra states, "This is not a joke, Tododile. You weren't suppose to get out of your Pokéball. Now, get back inside."

Lyra uses the Pokéball to return Tododile, but as usual he dodges the return signal.

Lyra get angry, "Grrrrrr, Tododile!"

Kirby offers, "Perhaps I should battle it and weaken it!"

"That's a great idea! Go get him, Kirby!"

"Okay, here I go!"

Kirby goes near Tododile. Tododile goes into battle mode and goes on the offensive. Tododile uses Tackle!

Kirby dodges it. Tododile tackles again a few more times, but Kirby dodges those attacks as well.

Tododile gets angry and uses Water gun. Kirby sucks in the Water, and shoots out of more powerful Water gun of his own. Tododile took a lot of damage from it. But, Tododile doesn't give up, yet."

Lyra cheers, "Come on, Kirby! You can do it!"

"Chika Chika!"

Tododile jumps up high and uses Bite while charges downward. Kirby brings up a small tidal wave to catch Tododile in it. Then, Kirby jumps up and brings up his trusty Star Hammer and does a big whack to it. Tododile lands and faints from that attack. Kirby falls back down and lands safely.

Kirby says, "Go now and return it to its Pokéball."

"Right! Tododile, it's time for you to return!"

Tododile finally goes back to its Pokéball. Lyra smiles and goes over to Kirby.

She bends down to him, "Thank you so much for the help, Kirby."

"Your welcome. I'm glad to help."

"Let's go over to the Lab. I need to return Tododile back to the professor."

"Okay, I'll follow you."

"Geez, Ethan, you must be worried about me..."

Kirby returns to his normal form and they go out of the route.

* * *

They are back in New Bark Town. Lyra returns back to the Lab. She closes her Umbrella, and comes back somewhat wet.

Ethan responds, "Lyra!"

Ethan gives a concerned hug to her. Lyra blushes a little bit.

Ethan frowns, "I was so worried about you, Lyra. You've been gone for over an hour in the rain. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am, Ethan. Sorry for taking so long. I got caught in something that wasn't Tododile."

"That's a relief. Huh?"

Ethan notices Kirby near her.

He asks, "Hey, who's that?"

"Oh him? I'll explain him in a little bit. Where is the Professor?"

"Right here, Lyra."

Elm came from the back to remeet Lyra, "Welcome back, Lyra. You took a while to find him."

"It might have been a lot sooner, but I got... caught up in a little something during that time."

Lyra returns Tododile to Elm.

Lyra smiles, "Here's your Pokémon, professor!"

"Thank you, Lyra! Now, let's return this to the pod where it needs to be. It'll need to rest now."

Elm opens the pod, puts the Pokéball in the pod, and closes it.

Elm notices Kirby next to her.

He asks, "Ummm... who's that next to you, Lyra?"

"Oh yeah, I should probably explain that."

* * *

Lyra explains how he found Kirby, and some of the info she heard from him.

Elm glees, "Amazing! A Hero Pokémon in front of our very eyes."

Ethan smiles, "To think, a Pokémon which such an amazing ability is unbelievable. And there's only one of its kind, too."

Lyra nods, "That's right. Now, it needs to find its partner-for-life. Kirby, I'm sure you'll find that person someday."

Kirby agrees, "I hope so, too.

"So, what will you do, now?"

"I've actually started to like you, Lyra. I've heard you wanted to start your journey as soon as you can. If you don't mind, could I travel with you for a little while?"

"Sure!"

Ethan responds, "I will be traveling with her as well for a little while."

"Great! I can't wait."

"The rain should clear up, tomorrow."

Lyra offers, "Until then... you can stay at my home... that is, if you want to."

"I'm up for it!"

"Let's go, Chikorita!"

"Chika!"

"See you tomorrow, Ethan!"

"See ya, Lyra!"

Lyra, Chikorita, and Kirby go out of the lab. She takes her umbrella and heads out back to her home. After about a few minutes, they are at Lyra's home.

Lyra calls, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh, sweetie, you're back."

"I've brought guests."

Her mom walks up to where Lyra is.

She notices Lyra's Chikorita, "Awww, she is so cute. So, I see you picked Chikorita."

"Uh huh! Ethan picked Cyndaquil."

"Who won?"

"Ummm... actually, about that. I have a long story to tell you."

"Oh, well, let's sit. I'll get you some tea."

They sat on the couch. Lyra told her mom about nearly everything that happened between when she left home and when she came back.

After an hour, she was finished.

Her mom blinked in shock, "Wow!"

"That was my reaction!"

"So, Kirby is now looking for his partner-for-life? That's so sweet."

"I know, isn't it? So mom, I was wondering if he could stay in my room for the night."

"Sure, honey. Oh, Kirby, you must be hungry."

Kirby's stomach growls, "Well, now that you mention it, I am quite hungry."

"I guess it's time to make dinner."

Kirby's surprising intake of food surprised Lyra and her mom greatly.

* * *

After dinner, Lyra, Chikorita, and Kirby enter her room. She talks off her shoes and socks and sits down on her bed to relax.

Lyra replies, "Kirby, I'm very surprised. You sure can eat a lot of food."

"I love food! I can eat tons more food than what I ate tonight."

"At least you can control yourself... I wouldn't want you to eat everyone's portions."

"I used to lose myself too many times to count. But, training helped me overtime."

"I'm glad... so, wanna see my play on the Wii?"

"Okay!"

Lyra turned on the TV and Wii and puts a game in the system.

"Oh yes, I just realized. Since I'll be leaving tomorrow, looks like I won't be playing my Wii for a long time. Oh well... better make sure to bring my DS with me just in case."

At nighttime, it is time for Lyra to go to sleep. Lyra dressed into her night clothes and climbs onto her covers. Chikorita sleeps in the bed over the covers. Kirby sleeps under the covers as well besides Lyra and changes into Sleep Kirby. In Sleep Kirby, he wears a Night hat.

Lyra giggles, "You have an ability for sleeping?"

"It always helps me sleep a lot more easily. Hey, I could change into my Cook form and I can make everyone breakfast."

"That's a great idea. I'm sure you will make an amazing pre-departure breakfast."

"Definitely."

"... Kirby?"

"Yes?"

"I wish that you could be my partner-for-life."

"... If I had a choice of whom I wanted to by my partner, you will definitely be one of my top choices."

"Thanks. Good night, Kirby!"

"Night... Lyra!"

Lyra gives Kirby a sweet kiss on the cheek before sleeping. Kirby blushes and dozes off to rest.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kirby feels a strange pain in his stomach. Kirby wakes up and feels a big pulse in his heart. Kirby pants for a few seconds, and then realizes his true calling. He wanted to wake her up and tell her, but, it would be best to let her sleep, because she really needs it for her big journey, tomorrow. So, Kirby drifts off to sleep closer to her.

The next morning...

Early morning just before the sun rises, Kirby wakes up. He quickly gets up and goes out of her room without waking her up.

He goes into the kitchen and changes from Sleep Kirby into Cook Kirby. He now wears a Chef's hat. He prepares a big breakfast for the whole family.

After an hour, the sun now rises quite a bit. Lyra smells delicious food and wakes up. She notices Kirby not with her.

"Huh? Kirby?"

Chikorita wakes up also to the smell of food.

She greets her, "Chika chika!"

"Oh, Good morning, Chikorita. You smell that, too?"

"Chika!"

"Is Kirby... making breakfast already?"

They get out of the room and head into the kitchen. Lyra becomes astonished as she sees a lot of food in plates ready to be eaten. A few things are still cooking as well as drinks are still needed.

Kirby notices Lyra and Chikorita and greets, "Ahhhh, Good Morning, Lyra. Morning, Chikorita."

"Chika Chika!"

Lyra greets, "Morning, Kirby. Wow! You made all of this?"

Kirby nods, "Yes; today is your big day, is it not? I've decided to make a big breakfast before we head out."

"Oh wow! This looks yummy!"

"Chikorita, I made you breakfast as well."

"Chika Chika!"

Lyra's mom is up and is in the kitchen, "Why do I smell such delicious food? Oh, Kirby, you made all of this?"

Kirby says, "Yes! I wanted to make a delicious breakfast for everyone. All of the food is nearly ready. So sit down and enjoy!"

Lyra glees, "Yaaaay!"

* * *

After breakfast, Lyra goes on ahead and starts packing for her journey.

A couple of hours have passed since breakfast, and Lyra is ready to go. They head outside to wait for Ethan. While they wait, Lyra speaks to Kirby.

"Kirby, thank you so much for the breakfast. That was so nice of you."

"Your welcome! I hope to continue becoming of service to you."

"Ahh... what do you mean?"

"Well, uhh, last night, I had some sort of stomach pain I guess."

"Ohh, are you okay?"

"Yes. But, more accurately, it had something to do with my heart."

"Wait, just like what you said earlier..."

"Yes, and... I didn't want to wake you up to tell you this, but I might as well tell you now. So here goes..."

Kirby becomes super happy, "Lyra, last night, my heart told me something very important. It tells me that you are my destined to be my partner-for-life."

"WHAT? I'm supposed to be your partner?"

"Yes! It's just like what you wished for, wasn't it?"

"It was, but... that was wishful thinking."

"And your wish came true. To be honest, I was really hoping that you would be my partner. Lyra, I sensed a lot of good in you, and you find my abilities to be amazing."

"To be perfectly honest, I'm sure anybody would have."

"Anyway, so I must ask you. Lyra, will you be my partner-for-life?"

"I would be the most stupid person in the world to not say yes to you!"

Lyra and Kirby hug warmly. Kirby then climbs onto Lyra's shoulders and they both smile and laugh.

A few minutes later, Lyra's mom appears to them.

She asks, "Still waiting for Ethan, honey?"

"Uh huh! Oh yes, mom, you're not gonna believe this. Kirby just said that he is actually destined to be my partner-for-life."

She gasps, "Really?"

"Yes, and I accepted!"

"... I somehow knew that you two would be perfect for each other."

"I know, right?"

Just then, Ethan came out and ready to go.

He replies, "Morning, Lyra! I'm ready to go!"

"Morning, Ethan!"

Kirby greets, "Hi, Ethan!"

Ethan asks, "Hi, Kirby. So, you ready to go, Lyra?"

"Yes, with my new partner-for-life."

"That's great. WAIT... He turned out to be your partner-for-life?"

"Sure does!"

"WOW! You are so lucky!"

Lyra and Kirby laugh and Lyra's mom giggles.

* * *

It is time to say goodbye. Professor Elm gave 5 Pokéballs and a Pokédex to each of them.

Ethan says, "Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, you two. Have a safe journey."

"We will!"

Lyra hugs her mom and says, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Lyra. You two take care of each other, alright?"

"Of course!"

"And Kirby, you protect Lyra!"

Kirby smiles, "As sworn by the Hero's policy!"

Her mom waves, "See you later!"

Ethan, Lyra, and Kirby wave goodbye to them as they head out into their journey. While Lyra and Kirby's journey begins here, they will surely not be the last we will see of them. Stay tuned!

* * *

**Okay, and that's it for Lyra's story. The 6th Generation Heroine will appear later on. Until then, the continuation of this is at my main story, Pokémon Heroes Destiny, where all of the Heroines and their Hero Pokémon will eventually meet sometime there. So until next time, see ya!**


End file.
